Vendida
by I.Midnigth Flower
Summary: Puedes llegar a sentirte en los más grandes de tu cúspide. Sin embargo, hay cosas o mejor dicho personas con las que te deberías meter, a pesar de que estas por encima. Porque gritar una efusiva palabra puede generar una serie de cosas que no pueden sacarte de ese inminente efecto mariposa. Y todo por esa palabra a Akane Tendo, aquella chica que había sido Vendida.
1. Parte 1

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_PARTE 1_**

* * *

Las caras que estaban a la lejanía de Akane, que se hallaba hundida en ese centro hemisférico de intoxicación.

Le era complicado divisar algo en concreto, pues todo era una combinación de visajes envueltos en remolinos y sombras grotescas que intentaban devorarle, y lo más lamentable es que le recordaban donde estaba.

—Al mejor postor, ¿Quién da más por esta belleza de sangre extranjera y virginal?—. Hablo Nabiki Tomoe con un escalofriante entusiasmo.

La mujer de ojos astutos y sonrisa ambiciosa al ver las paletas de los apostadores alzarse al igual que la suma monetaria se incrementaba al punto de que ninguna otra chica mercancía había logrado hacer en una noche.

La mejor inversión. Pensaba Nabiki al ver como la suma monetaria crecía y crecía. Las sonrisas se extendían en los rostros ambiciosos a cada nueva oferta que mayormente superaba a las demás.

—Cien millones—. Exclamó una mujer.

—Trescientos ochenta y nueve millones de yenes—. Alzó la voz la persona con el número cuarenta.

—Novecientos millones de yenes.

La mujer sonrió y muchos ahogaron una exclamación.

—A la una—. Anunció segura al ver que uno de los compradores más fuertes, pero también abusadores con las chicas que compraba, pues las terminaba matando; disfrutaba del poco tiempo que tenía para cerrar el trato notándose el gesto triunfal del hombre, al ver que su compra se cerraría después de tanto tiempo de ansiada espera.

—¡A las dos!

La mirada tan perdida de ella, que no podía huir, ni replicar al estar bajo los efectos de las drogas de la obediencia, sentía como la vista se le apañaba al punto de querer tocarse el rostro y volver a verse fuerte, más no podía, sólo podía sentirse perdida y en cierto punto miserable por no luchar más.

El color negro no hacia gran trabajo dejándola incapaz de usar su vista, ya que esa venda sólo formaba parte de la imagen que otorgaba a todos esos millonarios de su país o a algún otro extranjero, creando aquel infernal espectáculo que se estaba armando por ella.

No por las demás que conoció a lo largo de su encierro e intoxicación, sino por ella.

Akane tembló ante un posible ataque de pánico y sin poder evitarlo una de sus lágrimas se traspasó por debajo del antifaz decorativo de encaje.

No se podía mover, no podía gritar y menos huir.

Estaba perdida.

Eso era un terrible error, pues no debía estar ahí, pero también estaba el hecho de que nadie la salvaría de esa sonrisa del sujeto que estaba a punto de comprarla y solo le causaron más escalofríos que la de todos los presentes en ese lugar y cuya mirada era de suma depravación.

No era bueno, la dañarían sin llegar a corromperla y eso lo podía ver de la peor forma posible.

Su lengua dentro de su boca aún identificaba el sabor de la droga que le dieron para la obediencia y para que su espíritu indomable se mermara.

Aquellos efectos químicos le dieron ganas de vomitar.

No podía defenderse.

Todo estaba perdido. Se repitió.

Su mirada ilusa y perdida trató de ver que alguien la salvara de ese malnacido de sonrisa cruel, pero al parecer nadie le importaba, porque muchos ya se habían rendido a la compra de ella y la fuerte suma que había declarado ese hombre.

Al parecer, ya no era algo competitivo en ese momento.

El pequeño martillo iba a golpear es estrado de fino roble, fabricado para darle presencia a Tomoe en ese circo y el cual daría fin a ese teatro de corrupción hasta que...

-Un billón de yenes-. Sonó una voz masculina haciendo que todos miraran en dirección viendo una figura en el fondo.

La sonrisa de Tomoe se ensancho ante la declaración y sin esperar una contra oferta grito efusiva.

—¡Vendida!

**_..._**

Los ojos color en un tono a casi canela, miraban el reloj cada que podía mientras ofrecía la charola con unos bocadillos en aquella fiesta de gente rica.

Akane Tendo no dejaba de mostrar una dulce sonrisa a pesar de sentir un sueño terrible, junto a un severo dolor en los pies y el hecho de que no podía evitar sentirse mucho más incómoda que de costumbre, se sumaba a esa situación en su trabajo que en si era causada por varios hombres que la miraban con mayor indecoro del acostumbrado en el restaurante y eso en cierto punto la asustaba.

Sonrió a un hombre que la miró de forma extraña de pies a cabeza al verla vestida con aquel vestido negro pomposo, el cual formaba parte de su ropa de sirvienta del restaurante francés-nipón donde trabajaba. Ya que el hombre que las había contratado les comentó a las pocas que estaban ese día ahí, que quería todo realizado como si fuera un día normal de trabajo, salvo por el hecho de que su jornada acabaría más tarde de lo normal.

Akane, sintió que se le torcía la boca en un aparente gesto de fastidio y repudio, pero no podía hacer eso, se alentó a seguir haciendo ese gesto amable a personas que claramente ella no apreciaba, sino que detestaba a morir debido a una serie de conflictos personales que no podía superar. Más debía recordarse que todavía debía esperar otras dos horas y ese dinero que lo tenía bien ganado por hacer ese trabajo se iría directamente al hospital para que se compren las medicinas a su hermana Kasumi, la cual se hallaba muy enferma.

Debía seguir adelante y en cierta manera demostrar que no le importaba estar ahí dando esa imagen amable e infantil que ella emanaba por ser una de las pocas personas consideradas traga años junto a esos aires casi coquetos que muchos le apuntaban y ella no sabía que tenía, pero también le era de gran ayuda cuando quería tener buenas propinas, más era una lástima que en sus capacidades y esfuerzos para poder trabajar en la empresa Chinese Week, ya que sólo le trajo más problemas.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza como si tratará de acomodar su fleco, pero en realidad quería alejar ese horrible capítulo de su vida, que en diversas ocasiones le causaban malos sueños.

Se acercó al matrimonio Tomoe que hablaba con una pareja donde la esposa tenía a su hija en brazos generándole cierto sentimiento de envidia que no podía evitar, el cual supo ocultar de inmediato con esa sonrisa tierna que siempre portaba y ocultaba todo su dolor o cualquier otra emoción negativa.

—¿Gustan algún aperitivo?—. Habló viendo como las manos tomaban los bocadillos occidentales sin hacerle tanto caso a su presencia sino a la charola y a su propia conversación, pero la realidad era que Akane no dio reparo alguno en la mirada intensa de la esposa del matrimonio Tomoe cuando ella continuaba su andar.

Se la paso de un lado a otro repartiendo aperitivo o copas de champagne dependiendo la necesidad de los presentes que le tocaba atender junto a otras chicas que por momento las veía quejarse del cansancio ocasionado por los tacones cuando volvía entrar a la cocina y al cabo de las dos horas cuando el último invitado se fue junto al señor Tomoe que por un extraño motivo se hallaba sin su mujer a su lado les agradeció y otorgó dinero de más por su ayuda generando más gratitud en las cansadas empleadas del restaurante que todavía teniendo que limpiar.

—No volveré a hacer esto en mi vida—. Comentó una de las jóvenes pasando la escoba con desgane sobre el suelo.

—Ni que lo digas Ami. Si la señora o el señor Dupont vuelven a pedir trabajar en algo así yo me negare.

Las demás jóvenes asintieron mientras Akane las observaba silenciosa acomodando las copas limpias dejando que se le escapara una que otra sonrisa o uno que otro comentario sarcástico al salir a sus compañeras que se negarían a un trabajo similar en el futuro.

—¿Tu qué piensas Akane?—. Se dirigió la joven llamada Ami a la castaña que iba a ver a la señora Collet para decirle que había terminado su parte y ya se retiraba.

—Si me vuelven a pagar así de bien, creo que lo volveré a hacer, pero no con esa gente.

Torció la boca al final generando una risa en sus compañeras que seguían cotilleando al momento de irse a la cocina donde la mayor se encontraba haciendo cuentas.

La de mayor edad le volvió a agradecer por su ayuda al trabajar hasta más tarde y Akane por su parte no dejaba de repetirle lo agradecida que se sentía al haberle dado la posibilidad de aumentar su sueldo, al verse implicado como recompensa para trabajar ese día.

Bajo las escaleras de servicio de la parte trasera para salir por el callejón donde todos los empleados salían, cerrando la puerta trasera del restaurante.

Akane suspiró dejando que el aire helado golpeara su rostro y desacomodara los pequeños mechones que se salían de su peinado que antes había parecido perfecto, notando que ya casi eran las dos de la mañana y aunque no lo quisiera, se quedaría a dormir de nuevo en el incómodo sofá de la habitación de hospital de su hermana y al día siguiente madrugaría para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Empezó a andar de forma tranquila pues ese día no usaría el metro y el hospital se hallaba cerca del restaurante, se afianzó su abrigo donde sin proponérselo sintió cierta nostalgia ahora que el frío de la madrugada le enfriaba el rostro, pues por un extraño motivo recordaba de manera vaga el andar de ella en la calle junto a Kasumi y otra persona a la que no podía describir, pero si aseguraba que las había llevado al orfanato número uno de Tokio donde días después a Kasumi y a ella les dijeron que se quedarían hasta que alguien se las quisiera llevar como sus hijas, pues sus padres habían muerto.

Akane en aquel entonces no entendía la fragilidad de las cosas, ni lo que les depararía el futuro. Ya que solo recordaba muy pocas cosas de su niñez junto a su hermana Kasumi, la cual nunca había permitido que las separaran cuando intentaban adoptarla solamente a ella, ya que Kasumi era cinco años mayor que ella y siendo sinceros ninguna familia buscaba a hijos mayores a menos que fueran varones para heredar propiedades de las hijas legítimas.

Estuvieron y estaban solas en ese cruel mundo que se las apañaba por alejarlas la una de la otra.

Akane nunca culpó a nadie por aquel accidente que nadie se tomó el tiempo de investigar, pero si sabía una cosa y era que, en todos esos años, en los que estuvieron juntas, hubo momentos que pudieron pender de un hilo de un instante a otro hasta que Kasumi se independizó al tener la mayoría de edad y se volvió su tutora legal sacándola de aquel triste orfanato donde paso buena parte de su vida.

Ella era como su madre y literalmente su familia completa.

Siempre la protegió y trato de darle lo mejor, por ello se sentía en deuda con ella, además es la única persona a la que siempre estuvo unida.

Por lo tanto, Kasumi se había vuelto su vida y cuando ella se ponía a reflexionar de su actual estilo de vida cabía decir que en un principio y algunos años consecutivos habían sido maravillosos, ambas eran felices en su diminuto apartamento que rentaban hasta que surgió la enfermedad que envío a la Tendo mayor al hospital y la dejó a ella sola tratando de solucionar su situación económica del hospital, del departamento y de las medicinas junto a sus estudios que prontamente había abandonado por falta de disposición de tiempo, además de resultar caro y su sueldo, lamentablemente era mediocre obligándole a buscar empleos mejor pagados que en esa cafetería donde Kasumi había empleado en el pasado y había conocido a Taro.

Chinese Week fue su opción cuando Kasumi todavía no caía en cama con un aparato constantemente midiendo su pulso y haciendo que tomará medicamentos.

No entendía cómo fue que llegó a una situación tan mala y terminó siendo ayudada para entrar a trabajar al restaurante Mon Chiere en el que le pagaban lo suficiente, pero con ese trabajo en la fiesta que estuvo a petición del señor Tomoe, el cual reconocía como un hombre bastante soberbio y uno de los clientes más frecuentes del restaurante, ya que hacía la mayoría de sus tratos comerciales en aquel espacio que era su trabajo; le ayudo a pagar por adelantado la operación que necesitaba Kasumi para que al fin se curara.

Sintió de nuevo como la brisa le golpeaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que entraba al hospital que se hallaba demasiado tranquilo mientras el guardia intentaba no dormirse, la televisión hacía ruido que las personas que esperaban trataban de prestarle atención para deshacerse de la ansiedad de posibles malas noticias, al mismo tiempo que la recepcionista se preparaba un café para soportar la larga jornada nocturna que le esperaba.

—Buenas noches Romi.

—Hola Akane—. Devolvió el saludo la mujer bebiendo un sorbo a su café.

La Tendo apretó el botón del elevador para el tercer piso viendo la inquietante silueta de una mujer adulta que la observaba hasta que se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

La respiración se le detuvo y se llevó la mano al collar que portaba tratando de tranquilizarse al apretarlo, quería decir que el cansancio le hizo una mala pasada, pero siendo sincera en sus últimos pasos antes de llegar al hospital los sonidos de tacones le habían alertado creando más inquietud.

—No pasa nada, sólo fue una coincidencia—. Se dijo pasando su mano por el rostro algo afligida hasta salir del elevador donde abrió la puerta con el número 57.

La habitación al igual que el resto del hospital se hallaba en silencio, excepto por el constante ruido del electrocardiograma que se mantenía al pendiente de su hermana que dormía tranquilamente.

—Viniste—. Mencionó sorpresivamente Kasumi con voz cansada abriendo ligeramente sus ojos mirando a Akane en el filo de la puerta como si todo el tiempo la hubiera esperado.

—Iba a llegar más temprano, pero había más trabajo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien.

Mintió.

Estaba débil y muy preocupada por lo que el doctor le había dicho en la tarde sobre sus preocupaciones ante el posible resultado final de la operación del día siguiente.

—Me alegro Kasumi, ¿Lista para tu operación?

—Sí, pero te notó preocupada, ¿Ha pasado algo malo en un trabajo?

—¿Qué?, no, todo está bien sólo estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Akane también mintió para no preocuparla sobre la persona que vio parada observándola desde la puerta del hospital y a lo mejor quería suponer que se trataba de la misma persona que la perseguía en la calle.

—Entonces ven—. Indicó la mayor palmeando un lugar a lado de ella para que su hermana se recostase. —Se ve incómodo para dormir.

Akane dudo, más la mirada de su hermana no la hizo rechistar ante lo que haría. Se recostó en el duro colchón y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana que le acaricio los largos cabellos en movimientos suaves y tranquilizantes.

La menor de ambas recordó por breves momentos que su madre solía hacer aquello mientras le tarareaba una canción. Sabía que su hermana le mentía y ella también lo hacía, pero a decir verdad era mejor mentir para no crear más preocupaciones en los que amas.

Deseo que las cosas empezarán a cambiar para bien para ambas y que el día de mañana al igual que los siguientes resultaran mejor de el que hoy dejaría atrás o eso es lo que quería, cuando por fin cerró los ojos con la mano de su hermana con la suya.

**_..._**

Ranma Saotome, hijo de los magnates más poderosos de Nerima, Japón y gran parte de China, heredero de la empresa Chinese Week.

Empresa la cual es importadora número uno en tecnología y socio principal de la familia Dupont, los cuales eran los dueños de varias empresas, propiedades y de un nuevo restaurante de la temática de su país de origen mezclado con el asiático.

Además, como un extra a la reputación del hijo del empresario más fuerte de China y parte de Japón, este mantenía una relación comercial fuerte al estar en el círculo íntimo de los Tomoe, los cuales tenían un negocio más aparte de su rica exportación metalúrgica en China llamada Corpus, quien era supervisada por Kirin Tomoe y manejada en acuerdos, tratos y cambios interinos por la dueña, Nabiki Tomoe.

Con eso en detalle, él se hallaba de nuevo en Tokio para firmar uno de los mayores tratos para su empresa, donde después de hacer aquel acuerdo con los Tomoe en la matriz de la empresa de su familia con los dos inversionistas japoneses, llegó a ser invitado de forma cordial a un lugar, exactamente al club que les había pertenecido a los Tomoe desde el término de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

No sabía dónde se ubicaba con exactitud y en cierta manera no le interesaba con tal de llegar y hacer acto de presencia como Kirin Tomoe le había pedido.

A Ranma se le hacía absurdo, al igual que fastidioso esperar tanto tiempo para llegar a un lugar que muchos hombres y mujeres de su posición económica anhelaban en llegar.

De vez en cuando los ojos azules del heredero de Chinese Week, miraban por el polarizado de los cristales que no le permitían ver muy concretamente por donde iba o solamente se limitaba a observar por segundos el tapizado del vehículo, inclusive, también se limitaba a ver la ventanilla que separaba su contacto con el conductor al que no quería molestar como si fuera un infante al cuestionarle cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar al lugar.

Poison.

Así se llamaba el dichoso club, que abarcaba una alta fama privada que según palabras del mismo Kirin Tomoe. Ya que muchos de los miembros obtenían nuevos aliados o socios para comercializar e inclusive más al estar dentro.

Por ello, a pesar de que él no quisiera, estaba en camino a ese lugar, pues Genma se lo ordenó y como éste aún es su superior no se podía negar a que se presentará para encontrar nuevos socios para comercializar y saciar la incontrolable codicia de su padre que a pesar de seguir siendo la cabeza de la empresa prefería dejarle todo encima a su hijo, bajo la excusa barata de que en cualquier momento lo haría. Sin embargo, tanto Ranma como Nodoka Saotome sabían que el hombre aseguraba su estatus y posición a costa de su hijo y esposa, pues prontamente el retiro se acercaba para Genma y eso sería un finito para el manejo descontrolado de inversiones o turbios negocios a diestra y siniestra para generar más dinero a pesar de que no lo necesitaban y mucho menos se veía reflejado en propiedades o bienes materiales.

—Hemos llegado joven Saotome—. Aviso el conductor.

Ranma Saotome asintió y dejó un último mensaje a su secretaria, pues el lugar no permitía el uso de algún aparato móvil que puedes grabar o capturar imágenes de ningún tipo, por ello lo dejo dentro del vehículo del que bajo notando que el sitio estaba demasiado apartado de la civilización, pues había una gran extensión de bosque a su alrededor y en medio de esa espesura había una edificación que hacía un aporte a la arquitectura moderna como si este se tratara de un hotel en medio de la nada, sólo que una vez dentro, el interior tenía cierta decoración de un estilo antiguo japonés de la era feudal.

Las puertas corredizas se las abrían de acuerdo a su andar como un recibimiento y con ellas podía ver a un nuevo grupo de millonarios que charlaban entre ellos; a algunos los conocía, de otros ni siquiera sabía de quienes se trataban o tal vez los conocía por el nombre o apellido, pero no por el rostro, ya que muchos empresarios no dejaban ver más que su nombre.

No hay nada sorprendente en este lugar. Se dijo a si mismo pasando por la última puerta que se abrió y con ella una joven que portaba un kimono tradicional junto a una máscara ko-omote de un rostro femenino hermoso y sonriente, le extendió una paleta la cual contenía marcado un número 13 en rojo y que, por supuesto era para una subasta, más no pudo evitar pensar que se le hacía bastante ambigua la técnica, ya que normalmente se hacían las pujas vía electrónica. Quería decirle algo al respecto, sólo que la muchacha en kimono lo interrumpió.

—Hoy hay una subasta. Tal vez usted pueda ser el afortunado propietario de tan preciosa joya que está siendo el objeto más codiciado de esta noche—. Dijo la joven de forma monótona antes de reverenciarlo y dirigirse a otro hombre que venía acompañado con una chica bastante joven.

Estaba confundido y bastante intrigado en lo que respecta a Poison, pues era un lugar bastante extraño donde se hallaban un gran número de hombres y mujeres con un gran poder económico.

Si los periodistas los vieran dirían que era como mirar los ojos de un cuervo, algo espeluznante y riesgoso, con una gran posibilidad de ser picoteado, y ese picotazo sería un consecuente de sacarle los ojos a cualquiera, metafóricamente hablando, porque en sí, afectaría en toda su existencia al individuo que tuviera el suficiente coraje para entrar y describir todo lo que sucedía, pero las repercusiones de hablar sobre el lugar no eran solo para gente exterior sino también era la misma advertencia para los miembros.

Estaba prohibido hablar de Poison fuera de este, junto a otras reglas que realmente le hacían pensar que el club ocultaba algo realmente malo, y que saber el que era una de las cosas que le impulsarán a seguir rondando el frívolo lugar.

Siguió su andar notando el detalle la mezcla entre el Oriente y poco Occidente de los millonarios presentes, lo que también era una gran mezcla de gente impertinente haciéndose la importante al igual que le provocaba bastante disgusto, porque sabía que muchos de ellos tenían la idea de hallarse por encima de los demás, por el simple hecho de tener dinero como lo hacía su padre.

Él no era igual a su padre, porque por fortuna su madre era o había sido una mujer humilde la cual le inculcó que no por el hecho de tener poderío económico significaba creerse por encima de los demás o superior.

—Todos somos simples humanos, sólo que unos somos peores que otros—. Le había dicho Nodoka, que era una mujer hermosa y de sentimiento empático al igual que altruista, y por alguna extraña razón estaba con su padre que la misma aborrecía con todo su ser o al menos unos años antes no era así.

Para muchos podría ser bastante simple aquella situación porque ambos adultos habían formado una apariencia de familia perfecta en la sociedad, con ella siendo la fiel y solemne esposa japonesa, pero en privado era una mujer cargada de odio con la mirada helada comparable a un témpano o a un iceberg dirigida solamente al hombre con el que estaba casada y sólo estaba ahí para velar por él y su hermana cuando aún era pequeños, y actualmente no sabía más.

Su madre, era uno de los misterios que muy pocos conocían porque ésta siempre se veía muy a la defensiva de su pasado.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas de la sala principal donde se haría la subasta, agobiado por el mundo que lo rodeaba hasta que sin proponérselo se encontró con el número uno de los publicistas de Tokio Ryoga Hibiki, al que había conocido cuando apenas había llegado a Japón y necesitaba reforzar una imagen para que se dieran más a conocer.

Sin embargo, el hecho de verlo ahí fue una sorpresa, al igual que el momento en que se generaba una curiosa charla sobre algunos asuntos que realmente nadie más que ellos dos conocían, y eran por el desconcertante problema de Hibiki con Ranko Saotome, provocándole nervios al publicista que no dejaba de beber de su copa de champagne por tener el desagradable encuentro con la hermana de Ranma que se caracterizaba por ser una mujer un tanto, si no es que bastante agresiva.

Ranma notaba la intranquilidad que generaba Ranko en conocidos por ello decidió dejar de atormentar al pobre hombre que le aclarará sus dudas sobre Poison. Pues era un miembro más antiguo, por lo tanto, entendía más a lo que respecta a aquel extraño lugar.

—La subasta, ¿De qué tratan Ryoga?—. Hablo mirando la espuma del champagne generando una parte de su reflejo cuando la joven que lo había recibido indicó que se acercarán a la sala principal de aquella habitación.

—Las subastas...—. Notó como su acompañante bebía de golpe el champagne, era como si se le hiciera difícil hablar de ese tema con alguien nuevo en el club, y no era del todo equivocada su idea, pues Ryoga Hibiki recordó que se sintió enfermo cuando llegó a ver esas subastas y a veces se sentía culpable cuando estaba solo.

—No siempre son de cosas también...

—Ryoga Hibiki, esta vez te gustará la nueva mercancía que llegó—. Mencionó la voz femenina, aunque suave tenía en su tono cierta dureza rencorosa al pronunciar el nombre del publicista.

Era una mezcla entre viejo interés y reproche.

—Tomoe—. Devolvió el ilícito saludo a la mujer la cual sonrió de forma burlona que era característica para todos los varones.

Nabiki Tomoe era mujer poderosa con belleza casi inalcanzable, pues su marido tenía ciertas limitaciones para estar a su lado.

Ésta era la verdadera cabeza de la empresa Corpus que, para muchos menores en posición económica, era un total misterio; inclusive para los medios ya que no sabían nada de ella sólo que perdió a sus dos padres poco después de casarse con su esposo.

Para muchos empresarios jóvenes la mujer era alguien de admirar, sobretodo en el sexo femenino, ya que rompió el esquema estereotipado del hombre ejecutivo, donde ella no era más que un monstruo corporativo, era una de las pocas mujeres rodeadas en un mundo de hombres.

Muchos suponían que al estar por tan encima de muchos empresarios, era la razón por la que siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto y para así no dejarse pisotear por nadie, cabiendo decir que también generaba la duda de que costo tendría para llegar a eso y más.

Ser un empresario poderoso en Tokio era demasiado opresivo en cuanto a tiempo, reuniones, atención a socios, etcétera; eso lo sabía Ranma porque trataba las inversiones de China y Japón o una que otra extranjera al mismo tiempo. Y manejar más que eso sin duda la hacía sumamente poderosa e inclusive para los demás que la veían como una pieza intocable por cualquiera hasta por la ley.

—Hablas como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo—. Le dijo Ranma como nuevo miembro de Poison, aún ignorante de lo que estuvieran hablando, ya que la preciada mercancía de la que hablaban no se trataba de una cosa como lo suponía él, sino una persona.

La sonrisa ladina en la castaña apareció, al mismo tiempo que dio reparo en la paleta del joven frente a ella.

Sin dudas, se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando viera la linda mercancía que tenía.

—Fue difícil de conseguir, pero las ganancias valdrán la pena—. Pronunció de forma misteriosa.

—¿Difícil de conseguir?—. Dudo el joven. —Una mujer tan poderosa como tú, diciendo que algo es difícil de conseguir.

—Claro que es difícil—. Sonó fingiendo el tono la voz preocupado de Tomoe. —Cuando la mercancía son seres vivos.

—¿A qué te refieres con vivos?

Tomoe quería soltar una carcajada seca ante la ignorancia o estupidez del Saotome, más solo mantenía ese gesto de superioridad en sus facciones.

—Oh cariño, somos gente poderosa. Nunca te has preguntado porque tu madre está con tu padre si no es por interés o porque tu hermanita y tu están ahí—. Mencionó la castaña observándolo con esos escrutadores ojos cafés.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso tú lo sabes?—. Se burló levemente ante las palabras de aquella mujer que le sonrió de una forma que no le agradó haciendo que torciera su gesto a uno disconforme.

Ella, sí lo sabía y actuaba de nueva cuenta de forma viperina cuando sabía que estaba logrando lo que quería cuando hablaba con el padre de él.

—Tener el dinero para conseguir lo que queremos es una de las cosas que yo hago posibles y como muchos de los que estamos aquí también tengo esas adquisiciones. Por ejemplo, como matar a alguien; un don nadie cualquiera o inclusive ser dueño de una persona—. Mencionó sonriendo al joven donde Ryoga miraba el rumbo de la conversación con sumo interés y como un simple espectador, pues no entendía a donde quería ir a parar aquella conversación porque el tema de por sí debía ser algo fuerte para el nuevo miembro a la vez de al parecer tornarse personal. —Tú madre llegó a la vida de tú padre como lo han hecho varias de las jóvenes que están aquí. Subastada.

—Eso te hace el peor ser humano, ¿No lo crees?—. Mencionó frío fijando su mirada en los orbes cafés casi negros que no se intimidaron ante la mirada molesta del varón, sino sonrió con suficiencia.

—Claro que no, nadie puede juzgarme. No lo puede hacer Ryoga, porque él compro a alguien y lo mató, porque crees que un emergente de la publicidad desapareció de la nada. Todos los que están aquí, han hecho algo que puede ser considerado ilegal para los demás. No importa si lo hicieron con buenas intenciones o no.

—Somos gente rica, la crema de la crema y tú no puedes hacerla de santo y decir que está mal porque en el momento que pasaste las puertas de este lugar estas involucrado. Además, tarde o temprano tú también caerás en las redes de veneno como lo hizo tú padre con Hate, sólo que fue muy blando y terminó hundido con una mercancía a la que le tomo demasiado cariño y ésta lo odiara por ser tan imbécil.

—Son humanos como nosotros—. Reclamó el joven adulto divirtiendo a Tomoe por el ceño fruncido en él.

Una leve carcajada salió de la elegante mujer mientras agarraba una de las copas que una de las meseras ofrecía, bebiéndola con una elegancia sumamente perfeccionista.

—Te equivocas. Por supuesto son humanos, pero te repito son simples don nadie los cuales no serán extrañados en su país o el lugar que los recabados.

—Nosotros mejoramos sus vidas al comprarlos o les ayudamos en sus metas de muerte. No es como Hate que tomaba a todos parejo, hasta los mismos miembros otorgaban a la gente. Aquí yo soy como Dios, decido a quien vender y a quien no—. Pausó su diálogo volviendo a beber de su copa.

—¿Ellos siguen con sus vidas? te preguntarás. Sí, pero teniendo un dueño del que no se pueden liberar o mueren—. La mujer volvió a detener su discurso que parecía más bien ensayado para los miembros que la encaraban al momento que dejó la copa vacía en otra charola.

—Es como un síndrome de dependencia porque los comprados no pueden alejarse de sus dueños, aunque lo deseen con todas sus fuerzas y a mí, nunca dejaran de temerme.

—Mi señora la subasta está por empezar—. Interrumpió una de las enmascaradas haciéndola sonreír con suficiencia.

—Espero y te agrade el club junto a la mercancía que vendemos—. Se alejó con superioridad a su paso dejando a los dos y a Ranma bastante molesto por lo que hacía.

—Ella tiene razón, nadie puede juzgarnos—. Añadió Ryoga cuando la subasta inicio, dando con la imagen de una joven mujer de cabellos largos cabellos la cual estaba en un estado adormecido que parecía ser el de una estatua y vestida con conjuntos ser ropa interior para generar morbo en los compradores que ignoraban el estado en que la joven estaba.

La puja empezó con una suma ridícula debido al origen de la chica hasta que la suma se fue duplicando y fue adquirida por Ryoga.

El joven empresario al ver su sonrisa triunfante de su socio le género un escozor en la boca y más desprecio por los de su clase social.

Era claro que no podía salir de ese club, sólo podía dejar de venir a menos que comprará a alguien, aunque no sabría cómo hacerlo sin sentirse como el resto de esos despreciables seres humanos que estaba ahí.

Lo había decidido, una noche, no importaba cual o a quien comprara, pero debía salir de ese lugar con alguien para ya no volver a esa cueva de lobos.

**_..._**

La imagen que se veía a través de la cámara era ajustada de la lente generando uno que otro un acercamiento perfecto sin que se viera borrosa la persona que era capturada en foto, exactamente era la chica cuya sonrisa amable se dirigía a una clienta; no había de forma directa un flash o algún reflector con luces, porque aquella joven no sabía que era fotografiada, a pesar de verse involucrado una serie de equipos a su alrededor, el cual estaba concentrado en otra chica que posaba con el mismo uniforme de sirvienta con índole francés y ajustado de forma coqueta para atraer a las personas que eran servidas.

Esa chica no necesita eso. Se dijo la fotógrafa al momento de capturar la belleza femenina que la muchacha tenía, ésta era una mina de oro en bruto lo que tenía en manos, porque no necesitaba ropa ostentosa o algo para provocar, así era perfecta.

La cámara hizo clic y capturó su imagen. Era bonita, delicada y lo más importante para ella, virginal.

Pagarían muy bien por ella, casi nunca hallaban chicas tan solitarias y con esas características, por lo que hacerse de ella era una oportunidad única que no podía dejar que se le escapara de las manos.

Tomoe siempre ha sido una mujer de negocios desde que heredo el imperio de su padre el cual murió poco antes de cambiar de opinión por su idea conservadora de que la mujer no se encargaría bien de un imperio tan grande. Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraban más de lo que lo había dejado el anterior dueño empresarial y ese otro negocio para gente rica era el más próspero.

La posibilidad de subir de golpe estaba capturada en el rollo de la cámara, sin duda ella era uno de los mejores productos de subasta que ha hallado hasta el momento.

La cámara volvió a capturar la imagen de esa joven una sexta o tal vez una séptima fotografía delineando la silueta sinuosa y por momentos centrándose en el amable gesto de su rostro que ella identificaba como forzado desde que la vio por primera vez.

Alzo su mano como una señal de dar por terminada la sesión al igual que la modelo que sólo era un señuelo para que ella tuviera esas fotografías.

Aquella hermosa joven se apartó y los otros jóvenes que la acompañaban aparentaron haber hecho un excelente trabajo para la campaña publicitaria al restaurante temático francés Mon Chiere donde la chica que era el blanco trabajaba. La castaña que tenía una sonrisa astuta, reviso la cámara notando lo fotogénica que era esa chica, bien podría ser modelo, pero ella ya tenía planeado lo que haría con ésta.

—Vámonos, tenemos otra sesión al otro lado de Tokio—. Ordenó a la joven que asentía sumisa a pesar de verse todo lo contrario a una persona obediente.

Se acercaron a la encargada agradeciendo por darles un espacio para hacer la sesión y hacer más famoso ese restaurante de sus socios.

Dirigiéndose al fin a pisos inferiores para retirarse.

—Señora puedo preguntar ¿Quién es su blanco?—. Hablo la chica con una voz dulce y bastante aguda sin decidir el apellido de Tomoe por miedo a esta que estaba ocultando su verdadera identidad para cumplir sus fines, pues ella era empresaria, no una fotógrafa.

—Eso no importa, sólo el estado en el que está.

No le dijo la verdad porque había una mínima posibilidad de saber quién era esa chica, pues le había dicho que sería imposible olvidarse de esta.

Tomoe dirigió su mirada a la joven de cabellos oscuros que tenía pinta de modelo sólo que era mercancía de Poison y servía para el propósito que ahora tenía, recabar información y fotos para promocionar a la próxima presa que no se escapara de sus garras; y aunque no lo supiera esa chica ese destino ya estaba marcado desde hace varios años atrás.

—Después de que la recojan, no será más que una chica con un código tatuado y tendrá un precio para los compradores.

La joven peli negra miró a la mujer que se había disfrazado para que no la reconocieran e hiciera de fotógrafa; sintió miedo por la pobre chica a la que le sacaron varias fotografías sin que esta se diera cuenta.

En su mente la modelo empezó a hacer un reconteo de todas las meseras del restaurante temático francés en el que el señor Tomoe realizaba varios contratos, negocios y hasta había servido como sede de una reunión con los últimos inversionistas, otorgándole la oportunidad a la mujer Tomoe de conocer a la chica que sería la siguiente mercancía en adquisición para Poison.

Se puso tensa por un momento, cada una de las meseras de ese restaurante de tres pisos daban un total de veinticuatro y se reducían por la repartición de piso para cubrir terreno y clientes, por algo era tan famoso además de exitoso en el público masculino, pero eso no importaba, porque el número se reducía a ocho.

Pensó en la primera chica que tenía el cabello negro como en ese momento ella lo tenía, pero inmediatamente negó pues era demasiado joven y que lo más seguro era hija de la encargada la cual estaría ayudando en ese momento.

Por lo tanto, sería un foco rojo al ser buscada con devoción.

Demasiado falsa y muy materialistas se repitió al ver a tres jóvenes una de cabello teñido de un rosado brillante, otra castaña y una rubia.

Poison no capturaba a nadie que fuera ambicioso como los dueños, pues eran un problema y eran difíciles de controlar al igual que las mentirosas, las cuales generaban problemas financieros con los dueños cuando eran compradas y muchas veces devueltas con repudio.

Demasiado...era ella.

La peli negra vio con detalle la dulzura que esa chica desprendía con cada gesto que hacía, su sonrisa e inclusive su ingenuidad que podría ser bastante atrayente para cualquier hombre y una que otra mujer que la miraban de forma interesada mientras andaba. No podía definir con certeza si la muchacha era demasiado comprometida con su trabajo o tenía problemas financieros pues casi nadie aceptaba trabajar tan tarde en reuniones, y si hablaba de las cenas ejecutadas por los señores Tomoe, cualquiera se la pensaría antes de trabajar de más o también existía la gran posibilidad de que no pudiera decir no y por eso se vio ahí.

La peli negra suspiró ante cada idea nueva que se le atravesaba por la cabeza acerca de la de cabello de castaño enfundada en ese vestido de blanco y negro a la vez que algo pomposo que le daba un aire coqueto, quería controlar el impulso de ir corriendo a la joven para advertirle que tuviera cuidado, porque el haber sido seleccionada a causa de servir en esa maldita reunión no era algo bueno.

Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer eso o también ella se metería en problemas, aunque...podía asustarla y brindarle algo de pánico, pues ya no quería estar involucrada en destruir la vida de otra chica y estaba cansada de no saber definir si una chica era muy desesperada o comprometida con su empleo donde la primera opción era el principal motivo se hallarse en lugares donde identificaban a todas las chicas mercancía de Poison.

Quería asegurar a viva voz que no se haría ese levantón junto a todo ese proceso de etiquetado de esa prisión humana porque debía de haber gente desesperada para encontrarla una vez que desapareciera, aunque si la señora Tomoe ya le estaba sacando fotos para llamar la atención de los compradores más fuertes, era porque seguramente no muchos o nadie la buscaría, de lo contrario hubiera sido descartada a regañadientes por la señora Tomoe, pero si se hablaba de aquella maldita mujer, podía jurar que se encargaría de hacer algo para obtener lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué estas esperando?, vámonos—. Chasqueo los dedos la castaña a la joven que seguía fingiendo ser parte de ese sueño por el que había llegado a Japón.

La de ojos cafés a un tono casi negro asintió y miró por última vez hacía atrás, tratando de ver a lo lejos, específicamente, a la joven que había estado sonriendo de forma encantadora a todos sus clientes.

La puerta de la limusina se abriría para que ella entrará, sólo que se detuvo provocado que Tomoe le mirara en vez de a la cámara.

—Necesito ir al baño.

La mujer ante la declaración alzó una ceja.

—¿Hablas en serio?—. Le dijo con un gesto serio recibiendo un asentimiento, no se negó y le hizo una seña con la mano de que se fuera y no tardará.

—Tienes dos minutos-. Declaró firmemente.

La supuesta modelo asintió y volvió al restaurante pidiendo indicaciones de donde estaba el baño, intentó buscar con la mirada a la muchacha que no veía por ningún lado atendiendo, suponiendo que estaría en un descanso.

Se sintió mal por saber que no podría advertirle del horrible futuro que le depararía y sería permanente por el resto de su vida; camino lo más rápido que podía al tercer piso buscando con la mirada y cada que podía voltear a alguna de las muchachas que trabajaban ahí sin hallarla.

Miro su reloj y el tiempo se le acababa, dándose por vencida se dirigió al baño donde se hecho un poco de agua al rostro que por fortuna no tenía más maquillaje que el polvo para quitar brillo a su piel. Se llevó las manos al rostro afligida queriendo soltar un sollozo por no haber podido hacer algo.

Lloraría por no ser capaz de ayudar a alguien y por el contrario ayudaría a arruinar otra vida, seguía sintiéndose lamentable hasta que el tacto en su hombro la hizo quitar sus manos de su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven no creía en el destino, pero si en la suerte y en ese momento se sintió bastante afortunada; sin pensarlo un momento tomó los hombros de la siguiente chica blanco esperando no verse tan desesperada y la tomará como una loca.

—Por favor, por favor cuídate.

Se le notaba incómoda a la joven que intentaba soltar el agarre de la otra.

—Está bien, tranquila, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, quiero que tengas cuidado, ella te vigila y si no lo haces—. Tragó saliva ante el horrible mundo en que vivía. —Terminarás como yo—. Le dijo a la confundida joven.

—Promételo, ¡Promételo!

La joven sólo se limitó a asentir sin entender nada y tratando de no perder la calma y golpear a la modelo para la nueva publicidad del restaurante, la cual se notaba bastante alterada.

—Lo haré. No te preocupes—. Dijo la joven esperando que esa respuesta dejará satisfecha a la que le enterraba los dedos en sus hombros.

La modelo la seguía observando con inquietud hasta por fin soltarla y mirar de nuevo su reloj yéndose rápidamente para evitar problemas con Tomoe, la cual al verla llegar no evitó soltar un comentario sobre que ya estaba a punto de buscarla por su cuenta.

—Te tardaste Xiam Pu.

—Fui al tercer piso.

La mujer la miró escrutadora dejando de lado la cámara, Xiam Pu tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que hizo, más sólo la observó por otro rato hasta seguir mirando el aparato.

—No hagas cosas estúpidas o te mueres—. Declaró finalmente la mayor. —Vámonos de aquí—. Indicó al chofer haciendo para que el vehículo se moviera y le diera a Xiam Pu por última la imagen del restaurante Mon Chiere, pensando en esa joven y que su advertencia la hubiera asustado y se fuera de la ciudad o del país si era posible porque una vez capturada no podría huir de su dueño, el cual era seguro que existiría una vez presentada debido a su atractivo de la joven y su valor corporal.

Huir de Poison era imposible. Se dijo a sí misma, pues el tatuaje era una marca segura de donde provenían, además del sin fin de captores o alianzas con los yakuza que tenía Tomoe de su lado, también a una gran mayoría de las autoridades que sabían qué hacer con ellas que conocían como un producto recompensable pues si las hallaban con esa particular característica, no importaba quien las ayudara o si llegaban con su familia, de una forma u otra terminarían muertas, pero eso también dependía el valor que tuvieron.

Por algo, ella nunca volvió a intentar huir una segunda vez.

Ya que, si lo intentaba, no volvería a ver otro día por su imprudencia como le hacía llamar la señora Tomoe.

El auto freno ante una gran casona tradicional japonesa en una zona exclusiva de Tokio.

Xiam Pu odiaba ese lugar a pesar de que tenía contacto con el exterior como si fuera una persona normal, a pesar de ser una prisionera, un objeto y una herramienta para fines perversos.

—Vas a venir a la cena de esta noche junto a Ukyo debe ser presentada con los clientes—. Menciono la mujer que tecleaba su teléfono en unos constantes tap tap sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica que salía de la limusina.

—Ya puedes quitarte la peluca estas en casa, además eso es lo único que te sirve para este tipo de trabajos.

La joven asintió afligida quitando las horquillas que sujetaban el cabello falso.

Aquella larga cortina negra le recordaba tanto al tiempo en que estuvo en su pueblo natal en China, para luego venir a Japón y cumplir su sueño de ser modelo, en el que terminó siendo raptada y comprada por una persona desagradable que la regalo como si fuera un objeto de bisutería cualquiera, pero a este segundo sujeto en cuestión la llegó a amar y la trataba dulcemente, pero eso se terminó cuando acabó muerto por defenderla, por ello estaba en manos de su captora y sin dejar de ser un objeto rentable de Poison.

Una acompañante, una imagen y un señuelo, eso es lo que era, se repetía hasta el cansancio, hasta el punto de ya no sentirse un ser humano pensante y racional.

La peluca de cabellos negros fue tomada por la castaña dejando libre su cabello en tono turquesa debido a los métodos de tintura usados en varias de las mercancías de Poison para hacerlas ver más extravagantes a los ojos de cualquiera además de ser más perdurable que el común hecho en estéticas; Xiam Pu caminaba por los pasillos de madera pulida recordando con dolor todo lo que le hicieron al venderla. La tortura física al negarse al cambio, le dolía al igual que era inundada por la tristeza e indiferencia de las japonesas que la miraban con odio, se acordó de todo ese tiempo para recuperar su nombre puesto que siempre había sido lanzada por su cifrado como mercancía, el cual era 075490, porque las cosas eran difíciles en Poison y cada una de las chicas que estaba dentro, a pesar de que ya no las maltrataban y vivían en condiciones óptimas se las ganaban, pero también estaba el miedo y depresión de no poder volver a ver a su familia o dejar viejos asuntos que nunca se resolverán seguía presente, pues una vez que las fotografías como producto se mostraban a algún imbécil pervertido que para Tomoe era un potencial comprador, no había una posibilidad de salvarse de aquel horrible destino.

Esperaba que la suerte que ella tuvo con el chico que la amo, también la tuviera esa chica, porque una vez entre las garras de Tomoe, ya no había escape y sobretodo una sanación completa.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 1._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Voy a iniciar de nueva cuenta con la publicación. Se preguntaran porqué, y la respuesta es sencilla la edición de este documento se vio para una publicación física que ya no se realizará por la tardía ejecución de un contrato que se veía aplazada por mis clases universitarias, trabajo, problemas en casa y luego la pandemia que lo volvió un imposible porque la editorial quedó más quebrada que la bolsa de valores de Wall Street en la crisis de 1929._**

**_Entonces después de lagrimear internamente me decidí en publicarla como quedo en Word y con los personajes de nuevo a los de Ranma. Aunque en un principio pensaba eliminar la historia y eliminar el archivo, pero luego dije no, no quiero ser tan diablo (y eso que una amiga me llama judas por maldita). Por eso haré esto. En pocas palabras aquí está el resultado del libro físico el cual no termine de dar los vistazos finales, pero espero y guste a los que ya seguían la historia._**

**_Una disculpa por mi larga ausencia escribiendo aquí porque me la pase escribiendo para otros fandoms en donde tengo un nuevo one-shot inspirado en la controversial novela de Vladimir Nabokov Lolita en una historia TodoDeku, why yes; la cual espero puedan leer y dar su amor, claro si gustan._**

**_Por favor tenganme paciencia con la publicación de caps pues soy escritora pobre sin laptop. Y bueno de mi parte es todo, espero y les guste las adiciones y ligeros cambios de la original._**

**_Atte. La escritora de medianoche._**


	2. Parte 2

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

* * *

**_PARTE 2_**

* * *

La habitación a pesar de estar rodeada de aparatos que ayudaban a los pacientes a seguir conscientes como el respirador y el electrocardiograma que ayudaba a reconocer los latidos de la interna, hacían un mínimo sonido artificial.

Las manos pálidas y la cara mantenían un gesto apático e indiferente al mundo que le rodeaba por estar inconsciente desde hace bastante tiempo.

Para la paciente durmiente, sólo había un sonido en sus recuerdos o sueños y el cual era provocado por una chica sin rostro que sacaba un instrumento dentro del estuche que había traído consigo.

Dentro de su mente Kasumi la miraba con admiración y tranquilidad, ella imaginaba que la música que era tocada por su hermana era la que realmente la curaba y no la medicina. No dejaba de pensar en los años que ambas estuvieron juntas y solas, porque eran las ramas que trataban de sobrevivir al árbol de la familia a la que todo se les vino encima, pero al mismo tiempo que hizo todo lo posible para que fuera más tolerable como lo era ahora con ellas ante las deficiencias, las batallas y la escasez de todo un poco.

Sonrió con verdadera dulzura mientras veía un extraño movimiento en la ventana y en su reflejo, ¿Qué era aquello?, se preguntó cuándo la voz de la mujer sin rostro ahora se definía mostrando a la Akane delicada y sensible por la música, en vez de la hostil de todos los días.

—Debes despertar.

Kasumi la miró dudosa y le cuestionó sobre lo que le había dicho mientras la joven estaba en una silla afinando las cuerdas del violín.

—Te dije que si querías que tocara algo especial—. Pronunció la chica levantándose para sacar el arco y empezar a tocar.

Kasumi se extrañó por la situación, porque no recordaba en que momento había llegado Akane, además se le veía bastante feliz y eso era extraño pues normalmente mantenía un gesto adusto y huraño que era similar al suyo cuando se enojaba, pero limitadas ocasiones se presentaba ya que hasta la fecha se había dedicado a dar miradas a lo diestro y siniestro cargadas de falsa dulzura o compasión a todo el que la mirara como alguien sin importancia, aunque la verdad era que el veneno más fuerte en ella eran esas palabras compasiva que no salían de su corazón, sino de un libro o catálogo completo que la gente ilusa y mentalmente tonta creía por pensar que ella era así. Solo que había otro detalle, la preocupación marcada en cada una de las jóvenes facciones de Akane y a pesar de que le dijeran que no se preocupara, la muy terca jamás hacía caso, por lo tanto, ella no era la Akane de ahora; no notaba la dura coraza y su amabilidad fingida que ocultaba una poderosa determinación en un destino no existente, porque nada está marcado ni determinado con los trazos de un lápiz, sino que se perdía, se quemaba, se abogaba y transformaba.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijeran, Kasumi no creía que el destino estuviera marcado en la piel, pues ella creía que todo el mundo era lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse al pasará con un o varios intentos, y tampoco podía imaginar el hubiera en ellas, porque eran quienes eran y eso no lo cambiaría especialmente en su hermana.

No perdió detalles de cómo tocaba. Demasiado perfecto y bastante afinado y su hermana apenas lo aprendía a tocar.

—Debes despertar—. Volvió a sonar una voz que no sabía reconocer.

Después de unos momentos volvió a ver la anomalía en el extraño reflejo de su ser y también recordó que su hermana no traía el dichoso instrumento porque siempre llegaba de su trabajo con cansancio y una bolsa de un horrible almuerzo comprado.

Los acordes de Nocturne Opera Nine o cualquier otra tonada que se cruzaba como una interferencia se ignoraban ante la delicadeza y presteza con la que Akane movía sus dedos para presionar las cuerdas, y eso le mostraba que no era real, aquello era un sueño.

—Debes despertar, debes despertar Kasumi—. Se dijo al tocar su cara que no dejaba de lagrimear hasta que una tos empezó a atacarle por una resequedad en su garganta de la que no había sido consiente, quemándole, ardiéndole al mismo tiempo que el silencio reino.

Esa sí, era la realidad.

No estaba con su hermana, ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que estaba ahí a su lado extendiéndole un vaso de agua, pero le agradecía al sentir el líquido deslizarse por su garganta moribunda.

Había sido un sueño, empezó a ver a su alrededor con temor notando las flores marchitas y el rostro de la mujer que se mantenía estático como una estatua y generándole cierta incertidumbre.

—Han pasado días desde que...—. Acotó ocultando una exclamación en su mano al saber que se había quedado más tiempo inconsciente después de la operación y el infarto...tembló, casi no sobrevive a aquello que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente cuando caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para preguntarle a la recepcionista si podía llamar a su casa para saber si Akane estaba enferma por no haberla podido ver más eso no ocurrió.

Quiso controlarse frente a la desconocida, ser fuerte y estoica, pero el dolor físico y emocional le carcomía, y sin más no pudo evitarlo.

Empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Recordaba que no había visto en días a su hermana al poco tiempo de haberse recuperado y la preocupación empezó a oprimirle el pecho que se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo recorriendo cada uno de sus sentidos donde todo se volvía borroso y peligrosamente lejano hasta sentir que sus piernas no tenían la suficiente fuerza para sostenerle o dar para su andar por eso cayó y empezó a sentir el pánico de la muerte tomándole los dedos en el que los sonidos se vieron reemplazados por un pitido y las distorsiones visuales se transformaron en un una pantalla negra donde ya no supo más.

Kasumi ante la vieja sensación que fue bastante dolorosa la hacía comparable con el desacierto de no saber dónde se hallaba su hermana, que si Akane había desaparecido de forma definitiva.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez el hecho de que es lo que paso a su hermana, al igual que se le quedaba viendo el libro sobre la mesa donde reposaban algunos medicamentos que parecían no haber sido tocados por nadie y ni siquiera suministrados.

Que extraño, no había nada diferente desde el momento de haber caído inconsciente.

—¿Te sientes bien?—. Mencionó la mujer.

—Un poco—. Dijo insegura mirando a la ventana con un cielo gris. —No es por ser mal agradecida, pero ¿Quién eres?

La mujer de gestos inexistentes y ojos café intenso la miró por unos segundos y tomó el libro hojeándolo haciéndole parecer a la joven Tendo que fingía demencia al ver una sonrisa casi inexistente y un tanto enigmática.

—Sabías que los días han pasado y tu hermana no estaba para verte. Paso una semana y media desde que la hicieron desaparecer.

Kasumi abrió un poco más sus ojos ante la impresión, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas inmensurables al escuchar aquello y es que se deslizaban por sus mejillas como algo involuntario a pesar de que se decía que parará de llorar ante una desconocida.

Odiaba que la gente que no la conocía la vieran llorar, además de que le dolía saber que su infarto no había sido hace unas horas, sino una semana con tantos días y que su hermana estuviera desaparecida.

—Perdiste la noción del tiempo—. Acotó la mujer que se notaba bastante tranquila.

Kasumi no entendía como ella podía decirle algo así y verse de esa manera, puesto que ahora le había sembrado tanto miedo de que algo malo o algo terrible le hubiera ocurrido a su hermana y haciendo que la culpa también la colmara, porque ella debía estar ahí para ella y protegerla, Akane es más joven que ella por cinco años y es su responsabilidad, sin importar la edad que tuviera porque eran todo lo que se tenían. No podía perder a su familia. No podía hacerlo y el sólo estar ahí recostada en esa cama la frustraba, porque aquella mujer parecía saber demasiado, pero no le decía nada manteniéndose callada en un esfuerzo por mantenerla en la ignorancia por algo que desconocía y a pensamiento de la mujer todavía no era el momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—. Preguntó airada. —¿¡Cómo sabes de mi hermana!?

—Yo vi cuando la levantaron.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste algo?, ¿¡Por qué!?—. Gritó la muchacha limpiándose el rostro una y otra vez en un gesto inútil porque parecía que jamás dejaría de llorar.

—Es gente peligrosa y hay que moverse con cuidado, no debes ser frágil, debes ser fuerte y tener un espíritu indomable Kasumi Tendo.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces?—. Volvió a preguntarle.

—No sólo te conozco a ti o a Akane, sino a tus padres y abuelo que están muertos—. Miro al otro lado y le dio el botón para llamar a la enfermera a Kasumi que lo recibió confundida, pues no había dado reparo que venía vestida de enfermera. —Llama a la enfermera cuando salga y finge que apenas te despertaste buscando a tu hermana.

—Muévete con cuidado, nos necesitamos para a darle fin de una vez por todas a lo que ella hace—. Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Nuestra enemiga y lo que ha hecho jamás lo volverá a hacer, por eso debemos acabarla.

Acabar, esa palabra conmocionó a la joven enferma qué vio como la mujer se ponía el cubre bocas sin darle tiempo a darle más respuestas sobre las cosas que se seguían flotando en dudas.

—¿Quién eres?

—La persona que las salvo cuando sus padres murieron, yo soy Rouge—. Concluyó la mujer pareciendo una enfermera más del montón.

Con las manos algo temblorosas la mayor de las Tendo empezó a tocar el botón para llamar a la enfermera de forma desesperada hasta que la mujer entró y la miró preocupada.

Esa no era su enfermera, jamás había visto a esa mujer y la conmoción de volver a ver a Rouge le pico la garganta, esa mujer no era buena, pero tampoco mala, se tragó todas sus incertidumbres para hablar.

—No está, no ha venido. Algo le paso, ¿Sabe dónde está?—. Fingía llorar sin consuelo pareciendo tener con su actitud doliente para la visita de cualquiera, pero no le importaba sólo la quería de vuelta a su lado, quería a su hermanita y que ese retorcido momento con Rouge no hubiera pasado.

Ya no quería problemas y lamentablemente esa mujer los atraía.

—Tranquila señorita Kasumi, su hermana ha de estar demasiado ocupada.

La Tendo detuvo sus falsos lamentos al escuchar aquello, pues no había mencionado a su hermana en específico, entonces Rouge no estaba equivocada con el hecho de que desaparecieron a su hermana.

Una ira inmensurable se afianzaba en ella que sólo tenía la opción de seguir actuando, pero una vez que supieran quien era el causante de lo que sucedida no dudaría un segundo en no tener piedad.

—No, ella a pesar de estar ocupada vendría. Quiero ir a buscarla.

La enfermera negó y dio reparo en el libro que traía consigo, preparada para la posible llamada de la hermana Tendo mayor.

—Recuerdo que nos dejó esto, para ti. Porque saldría por mucho tiempo y no podría visitarte.

Esperaba que fuera creíble, porque Tomoe había supuesto que ella moriría al saber que su hermana ya no vendría matándose de soledad o de su enfermedad que le había llevado a un paro cardíaco por aquella noticia de forma indirecta, aunque todo había resultado diferente y está sólo había sufrido un infarto dejándola en un estado durmiente, más lo que no se espero fue que ésta resultará mucho más fuerte de lo esperado y se recuperara generando esa charla con ella.

Sí que era algo inesperado.

Ahora se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no podían desaparecer a la hermana de la revoltosa de forma silenciosa como se había planeado, y también el hecho de que la menor ya había sido comprada generaba otro dilema, si se podía o no recuperar a la Tendo menor.

No, en definitiva, debían hacerlo antes de que Kasumi empezará a llamar a la policía y armar escándalo.

Aunque no afectaría en nada esas llamadas, pues Poison era más grande de lo que imaginaba cualquiera, sólo que las Tendo eran demasiado persistentes y podrían hacer grandes cosas si se lo proponían.

Se había percatado de ello con sólo ver a la más pequeña tratando de huir y toleramos todo eso al querer escapar.

Era problemático y jamás espero verse en una situación así, pues recientemente había elevado su posición al igual que recuperado su nombre que muy pocas llegaban volver a escuchar entre los de Poison. No estaba lista y la culpa le comenzó a carcomer debido a la mirada de Kasumi Tendo, la cual se podría transformar en coraje generando problemas y el rememorar lo que ella había mencionado a la señora Tomoe de que sería un error si el único familiar de la revoltosa no moría y preguntaba por la misma; la enfermera tragó seco al recordar el rostro molesto de la señora Tomoe por no poder tener lo que quería en sus manos y que, si la hermana no moría, ella lo haría por incompetente.

Dejó el libro que habían conseguido al inspeccionar el departamento de ambas.

La menor de las Tendo usaba ese dichoso libro para guardar cada una de las pocas fotografías que habían recabado a lo largo de su vida. Era triste lo que pasaron, pero la suma fuerte de dinero que se había obtenido la noche de la subasta de esa chica sumó el doble de lo normal, haciendo muy feliz a Tomoe. Por ello debía preocuparse si no tenían más opción que una devolución forzosa o por lo menos que el comprador apareciera por Poison de forma pronta, para que así la hermana Tendo o el dueño dejará ver a su hermana.

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando sola a Kasumi que notó el gran nerviosismo con el que se fue la mujer. Pudo identificar a primera vista que la culpa a causa de sus falsos lamentos la quebró, por lo tanto, no debía ser alguien con la experiencia suficiente para encubrir o mentir sobre todo lo que respectaba ese mundo.

Suspiro y dejó salir parte de su frustración y rabia que si no controlaba terminaría hiriéndose, decidiendo por fin abrir el libro de pasta gruesa que pertenecía a Akane como uno de los únicos libros que aún mantenía de sus tiempos de estudiante universitaria que permaneció sólo un mes debido a sus problemas económicos. La parte media se concentraba con varias de las fotografías que había podido capturar deteniéndose en la más actual, en la plaza de Hachiko donde ambas fueron fotografiadas junto a la estatua del canino con ayuda de un transeúnte.

Kasumi sonrió ante tan bella imagen dándole la vuelta a esta y notando el mensaje detrás de la misma que era claramente escrita por el puño de Akane haciendo que el desconcierto pareciera de más con el sentimiento de ansiedad al saber que algo malo había pasado.

"Creo que me persiguen".

**_..._**

La mirada de pánico se apoderó de la joven mujer con la yukata rota y un geta desaparecido, podía oír el repicar de las gotas de agua en algún punto de la habitación mientras el olor a humedad se mezclaba en perfecta sincronía, dándole náuseas.

La levantaron, se recordó. Nadie la volvería a ver y mucho menos la buscarían, se repitió para sí misma mientras se pasaba por el rostro una de sus muñecas que estaban encadenadas, estando en ese estado quiso saber porque a ella y si también había la posibilidad de que hallan espiado porque se la llevaron a sabiendas de que nadie la extrañaría por ser una traidora en su familia y tradición.

Una traidora, se repetía, puesto que parecía tener una clase de tic en ese momento, pues se repetía las cosas una y otra vez asegurando los hechos que ella ya conocía y sin dudarlo volvió a recordar por qué huir de su hogar, era claro jamás se casaría por interés mucho menos sabiendo que sería infeliz de por vida, pero ahora lo sería al doble por el cruel destino que le tocaría con esa gente que lo más seguro la esclavizaría sexualmente o algo peor.

Ahora la idea de su familia, no se le hacía tan desagradable.

Escuchó pisadas a lo lejos y con ellas quería esconderse en un rincón, más sería imposible con las cadenas que la sujetaban de sus muñecas a la tubería.

Tenía miedo y no podía imaginar lo que le podría pasar.

Mil y un escenarios se presentaban ante sus ojos azules al escuchar los seguros de la puerta ser abiertos por alguien que ha de haber estado ahí, pues los pasos pesados se acompañaban por gritos femeninos generando más y más miedo en su ser.

—Por Kami que alguien me ayude—. Gimoteo desesperada al momento que se abrió la puerta dejando entrar la cegadora luz artificial y a otra joven de cabellos negros que terminó tendida en el suelo notándose bastante vapuleada.

La idea de cómo de provocaron esos golpes y posibles heridas no visibles la asustó, sobre todo al escucharla quejarse como un animal herido en el suelo al momento que la trataban como si se tratara de un trapo viejo al encadenarla al mismo tubo, pero ésta seguía imponiendo bastante resistencia.

La chica del kimono miraba a la otra deseando que ya dejará de luchar, pues también existía una gran posibilidad de que eso le pasará a ella.

—¡Ya cállate!—. Exclamó exasperado el hombre atrapando las manos de la muchacha.

—¡Suéltame!

Una cachetada por parte del captor de la azabache hizo detener su pelea mientras se sobaba el golpe con lágrimas en el rostro y al fin era esposada con las largas cadenas.

Se quedó quieta ante la imagen de la chica levantándose rápidamente tratando de correr a su captor haciendo que el tronar de las cadenas la acompañarán mientras trataba de acercarse a la puerta.

—Malditos bastardos, ¡Malditos, me oyeron!—. Gritó la joven que suponía por su aspecto físico era de su edad o un poco más joven.

La del kimono no podía creerlo, esa joven toda maltrecha seguía forcejeando hasta bufar y dejarse caer en el suelo, cansada, haciendo que su cabello largo y rizado se dejara de alborotado por su brusco movimiento, al mismo tiempo que respiraba de forma errática.

Un momento de silencio se dio por la joven recién llegada que empezó a ver todo su entorno; era desagradable y si no la mataban primero lo haría ese asqueroso lugar. Frunció el entrecejo, volteando al rincón donde se le quedo viendo a la castaña de ojos azules.

La del kimono por su parte ante la escasa luz la primera pudo notar la brillante mirada clara que se acercaba a un tono ámbar que la dejo anonada por el particular color que casi nadie portaba en Japón. Por lo que suponía es que era hija de un japonés con una extranjera o viceversa, era bonita sin dudas y a la vez exótica por su comportamiento salvaje.

—¿Tú quién eres?

La castaña se hizo un poco para atrás tratando de que está no la penetrara con la mirada y el tono de su voz había sido tan tosco que la habían intimidado.

Ese tono de ojos jamás lo había visto, se repitió, y le atemorizaba la idea de que la siguiera mirando de esa manera debido a las cosas que su madre le solía contar sobre las personas que portaban ojos de tonos claro, como lo eran sus ojos azules que portaban demasiada agua en su personalidad y esa mirada mantenía el sol encerrado que podría ser un tanto tenebroso a su parecer.

A lo mejor, a la larga generaría problemas en lugares tranquilos, algo así como un demonio que hace de las suyas.

La de cabello oscuros al ver que ella no sería cooperativa a una charla se levantó y volvió a jalar las cadenas como si las quisiera quebrar, más era imposible por la dureza del metal, aunque eso no hacía que la castaña la dejará de ver, preguntándose ¿Cómo podía seguir luchando?, porque era claro que estaba demasiado golpeada, añadiéndole la delgada línea de sangre que delineaba un costado de su boca junto al moretón por la cachetada antes recibida.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!—. Exclamó al aire golpeando las cadenas contra el viejo tubo repitiendo esa acción por bastante tiempo mientras gritaba, provocando el chocante sonido del metal dejándola ligeramente aturdida.

La castaña cuando se aburrió de tanto grito y lucha por parte de la azabache, se quedó sentada imaginando sus clases de caligrafía donde trazaba de forma invisible con la punta de sus finos dedos su nombre oyendo las palabras altisonantes de la muchacha que seguía golpeando el tubo como si quisiera romperlo; y después de aquella caligrafía invisible empezó a teorizar varias cosas sobre esta en silencio, entre las más relevantes se encontraban tres.

La primera, aquella joven no podía ser un peligro o un demonio como en las leyendas, aunque tenía un genio de ese tipo, contrastando su figura y sus rasgos delicados que la volvían bastante atractiva por tener los estándares de belleza establecido en la sociedad.

Violenta, tal vez.

La segunda, era demasiado obstinada o cabeza dura, debido a que seguía golpeando la cadena con el tubo y no entendía que no podría salir o romper el dichoso objeto que la mantenía capturada. Demasiado obstinada, sí y una cabeza hueca.

Y la tercera, no era para nada una dama por el vocabulario que portaba, tal vez la criaron como un varón por eso su falta de tacto para hablar con propiedad y delicadeza. Una marimacho, se rio ante la palabra llamando la atención de la joven que la miró ceñuda.

—¿De qué te ríes?—. Mencionó desconcertada su acompañante al mismo tiempo que interrumpían el diálogo de la castaña al abrirse la pequeña escotilla y deslizaban una charola de metal con porciones de comida para ambas.

—¿Nos dan comida?—. Preguntó la joven que parecía un animal salvaje por su aspecto desaliñado además de que esta no portaba un kimono como ella sino una curiosa vestimenta similar a la de un varón, pero confeccionada para un cuerpo femenino, en un claro margen de occidentalización.

La joven que parecía un animalillo salvaje intentaba jalar la charola mientras la castaña de ojos azules se acercaba lo mejor posible para poder agarrar el plato de arroz con encurtidos, hasta que por fin la otra sonrió triunfal al tenerlo a su alcance pues la charola no estaba tan lejos de su alcance.

Muy flexible, se dijo la castaña.

—Toma—. Le extendió el plato la azabache sonriéndole con dulzura haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

—Gracias—. Al fin abandonó su mutismo agradeciendo que la ayudará.

Ella tampoco sabía que las alimentaban, porque también había llegado hoy o en la madrugada, o al menos eso suponía.

—Sabes hablar—. Detuvo el movimiento de llevarse los palillos a la boca. —Creí que no lo sabías hacer—. Declaró tomando bocado con bastante tranquilidad y demasiada elegancia para admitirlo en voz alta.

No era una marimacho, se dijo la castaña al ver su porte y delicadeza de sus movimientos. A lo mejor era demasiado impertinente y por decirlo así con espíritu de guerrera.

—Tú imagen intimida, no eres una dama del todo, con el vocabulario que portas podrían considerarte una marimacho.

La azabache se asombró por las palabras frunciendo el ceño metiéndose toda la comida en la boca con nada de modales, enredando la teoría de la castaña que si esa chica era o no una marimacho, así mismo tiempo que se levantaba en un rápido movimiento haciendo tronar sus cadenas ante la brusca acción que parecía un salto, tomó la charola en sus manos y golpeó el tubo generando un chocante sonido que irritó a un más a su acompañante que trataba de comer tranquilamente hasta que al cuarto golpe se hartó por el excesivo ruido que no dejaba de hacer que sus oídos zumbaran.

—¡No hagas eso!—. Gritó ya enojada la del kimono.

—¡Y si no quiero!—. La reto la otra lanzando la charola al piso generando ese irritante ruido ocasionando un enfrentamiento entre ambas, donde la más alta resultaba la de ojos casi canela.

—Eres un fastidio, no puedo creer que estés aquí por ser sólo una cara bonita.

La muchacha de cabellos negros se quedó estática, si tan sólo supiera que no llegó bajo las mismas condiciones que ella. Por lo que no se tragó sus palabras de lo que pensaba.

—Y tú, ¿qué? No eres más que el estereotipo de mujer débil e indefensa que no hace nada por su bien y la cual cree que no sirve para otra cosa que el matrimonio; pues no se si crees que te rescataran porque no haces nada para escapar, y las cosas ¡No son así!

—Y si yo causo fastidio, tú das vergüenza al género—. Continuó la joven sin dejar que la otra de defendiera pues el tono molesto con una buena templanza en el volumen de su voz, le hacía creer a la castaña que la azabache la estaba regañando o acusando de un crimen por lo que apretó los labios evitando soltar palabrería y media en contra de su acompañante.

—Yo me comporto como una chica normal.

—Eso no es ser normal es ser una idiota.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si, yo soy realista bocazas no estaré sentada a que alguien me salve y no esperare a ver lo que nos harán aquí, por ello escapare.

—¡No soy una bocazas!—. Exclamó la castaña subiendo varios decibeles el volumen de su voz, al igual que oía la carcajada leve de la azabache que se recargó en la pared mientras unas leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos tratando de parar su llanto que la castaña no entendía debido a su anterior actuar, ya que en un momento era una molestia acusándola de ser una vergüenza al género femenino y al otro lloraba como cualquier mujer que se sentía vulnerable como ella antes de que su extraña compañera llegará.

—Sí lo eres, además de una cobarde por quedarte en el suelo sin hacer nada—. Acusó la joven. —Nadie te salvará chica tonta, el que puede salvarse, es uno mismo. No hay alguien afuera ideando tu rescate o un ente poderoso te salvará de esta prisión, debes aprender a ser tu héroe porque nadie más que tú, puede ayudarte cuando todos está en tu contra—. Finalizó la azabache provocando que la castaña dejará de fruncir el ceño tomándose un momento para tranquilizarse y no echarle en cara varios aspectos desagradables de ella, pues a pesar de todo lo dicho fue con insultos tenía razón, nadie la salvaría de ese lugar y por supuesto quería irse, pero ¿Cómo salir de ese agujero que servía para retenerlas y eso solo le causaba más desesperación de la que ya estaba sintiendo antes?

—Lo lamento, pero es que nadie me espera.

—A mí tampoco—. Se rio de forma amarga mirando al techo hasta que nuevas lagrimas aparecieron y se las limpiaba inmediatamente la de ojos extraños. —Tienes razón sí soy algo marimacho como tú dices, Pero es por ser más que una mujer "modelo"—. Dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que terminaba limpiándose las lágrimas dejándose el rostro más rojo por la fricción de su piel del dorso de sus manos.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?—. Dijo la joven castaña tratando de acercarse a la azabache que asintió con tristeza.

—Hate, estamos en Hate—. Dijo la otra con saña y rabia.

La del kimono se preguntaba porque tanta rabia en su voz, había un algo oculto en sus palabras que le causaba curiosidad y pesadez, ocultaba un algo aquella muchacha y la realidad era que, si existía ese algo, el cual podría inquietar a cualquiera.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—. Preguntó de nuevo la del kimono a la de ropas occidentales esperando su respuesta, pero con el paso de los segundos era más claro que no le diría el motivo de cómo llegó ahí.

La del kimono no era experta en casi nada, pero suponía que tal vez al igual que ella tuvo un problema con su propia familia y no pudo tratarlo porque ahora había terminado ahí sin escape alguno.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Tal vez estemos aquí mucho tiempo, y bueno yo...

—Noriko y tranquila se a lo que te refieres—. La azabache se limpió el rostro a pesar de que ya no tenía lágrimas en el rostro, dejó que su pecho se llenará de aire y se sentó en el suelo.

No podía seguir con aquellos actos cargados de estupidez y coraje acumulado, sino debía planear algo para salir de ahí, por eso Noriko miro a su acompañante que no le había dicho su nombre todavía, pero por el momento no quería hacer nada más que pensar.

La otra se sentó a su lado y le sonrió mientras tarareaba algo que le recordó a su madre que se había separado de su padre y se había quedado en el extranjero donde debió quedarse desde un principio, pues así no hubiera terminado se esa manera, más no había vuelta atrás y debía encontrará una manera de salir de esta.

—¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

—No—. Contestó a secas mientras la castaña la abrazaba y escuchaba sus sollozos cargados de temor, Noriko por fin entendió que aquella joven tenía demasiado miedo, además de que no sabía que hacer por ello se prometió a si misma ayudarla a ser valiente porque a partir de ese momento las cosas debían afrontarlas juntas para recomponer ciertas fracturas que llegarían con el pasar de los días en ese lugar, sumándose con las que ya tenía, pues Noriko se sentía muy infeliz y el abrazo de la joven sollozante le provocó lo mismo pero en silencio y por un momento vaciló al llorar porque su madre jamás le permitió llorar, pero era imposible ignorar aquel sentimiento que le carcomía el alma y ahora estaba un alguien que sufría como ella, y a pesar de que fueron groseras entre ellas, no evitaba pensar que debía proteger a la chica como si esta fuera su hermana, porque a pesar de no pedírselo a viva voz, Noriko sería fuerte por ambas y trataría, no importaba como, pero ambas serían felices.

Con el paso de los minutos la castaña ceso su llanto sin dejar de abrazarla, por lo que la de ropas occidentales vio la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre y la respuesta le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

—Nodoka Amori.

**_..._**

La pequeña niña miraba a los adultos frente a ella los cuales les sonreían con dulzura, sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba en ellos.

La manera en que la sonrisa de la mujer se curvaba, era escalofriante para su infantil mente que también se hallaba confundida del porque su madre y/o padre no las venían a buscar de aquella casa con todos esos niños se emocionaban al ver a un extraño que les hablaba con curiosidad y cariño, además de que su hermana se comportaba muy extraño, como si algo malo hubiera pasado, pero, ¿Qué?

La mujer enfrente suyo llevaba días viniendo al orfanato a buscarla a ella donde le hablaba con exagerada amabilidad tratando de sacarle mas palabras de las que le brindaba a Kasumi, pero para Akane las intenciones de que hablara con ella no eran nada gratas, pues la mujer a la que llamaba abuela Momo le dijo que si ella quería se podía ir con ellos; pero la sola idea de dejar a su hermana triste le hacía decir que no se iría molestando cada tanto a la mujer y el hombre que podría ser definido como una sombra, a la que ella asemejaba con un espíritu que se limitaba a mirarla, consumiéndola con la mirada como si fuera un objeto moldeable y útil para un algo que al parecer a los dos adultos les interesaba.

—Un futuro mejor te espera, uno asegurado que este lugar no te prestará, al igual que la atención. Tendrás un hogar cálido y una madre que siempre te preguntara cómo te sientes, no parece un sueño hecho realidad, pequeña Akane—. Le dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo que le afirmaba a cada palabra. —Sólo tienes que decir que quieres irte con nosotros y podrás ser muy feliz.

—¿Kasumi también ira con nosotros?—. Preguntó a la mujer que torció su gesto a uno desagradable que tan rápido como apareció se esfumó.

—No cariño, tu hermana es muy grande y no sabemos cómo se comporte, tu eres pequeña y aprendes rápido y serás una buena chica, ¿Verdad?—. Mencionó la mujer apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo de una Akane de cinco años que se quejaba por lo bajo e intentaba apartarse de ese tacto que se le antojaba desagradable.

—Yo no iré, Kasumi es mi hermana y siempre estaremos juntas.

—Pero cariño, puedes visitarla cuando quieras.

—No, porque se lo prometí a Rouge—. Dijo la pequeña convencida de aquellas palabras que le hizo jurar a la mujer adulta que las había llevado a esa casa llena de niñas cuando su mamá las había encerrado en su cuarto y Kasumi se la llevo a rastras por la puertilla escondida de su cuarto intentando convencerla de que era el juego que su madre les había inventado para encontrar a su padre en el closet de las escobas y poder escapar de un supuesto monstruo. Y ese día que vio por última vez a su madre que les ordenó irse a su habitación conocieron a Rouge a la que tampoco volvieron a ver hasta la fecha.

—Akane, nadie sabrá que rompiste una promesa y yo tengo algo para que repongas tu promesa rota—. Acompañaba la mujer sus palabras buscando algo en su bolso, pero se detuvo.

—¡No!—. Gritó con una voz aguda la palabra provocando que la sonrisa de la mujer llamada Kotonoja Kuno se deformara a tal punto que la asustó.

—Escúchame niña, quieras o no, tu vendrás con nosotros. Tienes el honor que de entre todas esas niñitas te escojamos para adoptarte, y tu sólo te niegas, ¿Qué no quieres una vida mejor?, ¿No quieres ser feliz?—.

—Me duele.

—¡Contéstame!

—No quiero, me asusta.

—Bien—. Le había dicho la mujer soltándola.

Akane jamás vio a personas tan persistentes en su vida, pero después de aquel intercambio verbal, ella se negó de forma definitiva a su adopción donde los encargados se lamentaron por negarles la adopción, más la mujer pareció no verse afectada cuando se lo dijeron, sólo que ella, la misma Kotonoja al irse por el portón, le sonrió cuando tomo la pelota con la que había jugado y se le había ido de las manos al jugar con su hermana.

La mujer elegante le había dado la pelota con una sonrisa, las pequeñas manos que le habían pertenecido a sus seis años de Akabe iban a tomar la pelota, más su brazo fue aferrado por la mano de la mujer que torció una sonrisa que le causaría pesadillas a cualquier niño y también en esa época se las causo.

—Tal vez no te alejare de tú hermana, pero habrá alguien que lo hará y te acordaras de mí—. Mencionó la mujer de forma amenazante dirigiéndose a donde su esposo que se volvía un ser sin voz, pero también de carácter alarmante como la mujer con la que compartía su vida.

Akane no les volvió a ver desde el momento en qué se fueron a la salida en su elegante coche, pero la sensación de terror sobre que la separarían de su hermana causándole que por horas no dejará de llorar bajo el cuidado de su hermana que trataba de tranquilizarla al haberse dejado intimidar e inyectar inseguridad por alguien así, aunque le dio una muy mínima posibilidad de jamás volverse a ver o de ser alejadas la una de la otra.

Ahora por un motivo sus recuerdos empezaron a pasar como un cortometraje viendo de forma acelerada cada una de las veces que su hermana decía su nombre, el cómo le agradecía por las mañanas cuando ella preparaba el té primero que ella, demostrando así lo feliz que estaba con ella por hacer esas cosas tan mínimas que para muchos sería triviales o sin importancia, pero para Kasumi eran lo suficiente para decirle lo mucho que la quería. Los impasibles, no quiero que me alejen de ti, de ella a su hermana que la abrazaba tratando de transmitirle algo diferente al tormento psicológico impartido por Kotonoja, parecían un murmullo entre cada recuerdo, todo lo veía como si lo hubiera vivido en tercera persona y se cuestionaba por qué recordar aquello de nuevo.

Debía estar soñando sus viejas memorias olvidadas.

—Nadie nos separará Akane, si es así moveré cielo y tierra para hallarte, porque nos volveremos encontrar sin importar cuán lejos nos hallemos—. Susurró dulce la mayor de las dos acariciando su cabello haciendo que el tacto pasará más desapercibido a cada segundo que pasaba hasta que la voz de su hermana se volvía un suave murmullo oyendo nuevas voces, unas varoniles y toscas.

—Es muy linda, lástima que sea tan salvaje—. Se quejó una voz masculina al momento que ella parpadeaba para ver de forma más enfocada todo su alrededor hasta poder ver claramente y mover los ojos tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista para saber dónde se hallaba.

Todo le daba vueltas debido al punzante dolor en su cabeza donde aún sentía la humedad de su sangre que le manchaba la piel al igual que su cuerpo acalambrado.

¿Qué le pasó? Se preguntó al momento que intentaba mover sus manos sintiendo la fricción ocasionada por una cuerda y su piel expuesta de sus muñecas, no las podía separar; trato de decir algo, más la tela que se encontraba entre su boca evitó que soltara alguna palabra.

Empezó a quejarse y tratar de aflojar los amarres, más parecía imposible.

No.

No.

¡NO! Se gritó internamente.

—Ya se despertó—. Sonó una de las voces masculinas que le dieron un recuerdo de golpe de como terminó así.

Se veía a ella misma de nuevo en la calle al terminar su jornada laboral en camino a la estación del metro, pues había pasado todo el día anterior con Kasumi que se hallaba más estable después de la operación que había tenido y la cual serviría para que muy pronto la mayor de ambas se diera de alta. Sin embargo, el sonido de pasos atrás suyo la alertaron unas calles más delante de su lugar de trabajo.

Saco el espejo de mano de su bolso notando la figura con ropas obscuras detrás suyo, era como la primera vez fuera del hospital, Akane sintió algo de pánico al ver que la seguían, y debido a la hora el único lugar donde podía ocultarse era el minisúper que se hallaba tres calles abajo.

Nerviosa empezó su andar escuchando los pasos cada vez más cerca.

No sabía que hacer más que correr viendo hacia atrás notando como la seguían, el corazón bombeaba toda su sangre de forma acelerada en una clara presencia de adrenalina mezclada con el miedo, intentando correr más deprisa porque los pasos se oían más y más cerca.

El cansancio empezaba a hacer presencia y parecía que el minisúper estaba extremadamente lejos, avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, pero de la nada un segundo sujeto salió de entre uno de los callejones atrapándola en el acto.

Akane empezó a gritar al igual que seguía forcejeando tratando de liberarse del "abrazo" de su captor que se burlaba de su inútil lucha.

—¡Suéltame!—. Gritaba entre los brazos del de negro oyéndose el arrastre y golpe de sus zapatos contra el concreto.

Había gritado y pataleado a cada paso que el hombre daba y como un último y desesperado recurso hizo su cabeza a atrás con mucha fuerza dándole un buen golpe a su captor que la libero al sostener la parte afectada por el impacto dejándola libre mientras gritaba por ayuda, más parecía que no existía nadie más que ella y los secuestradores que seguían sus pasos.

Seguía corriendo hacia enfrente escuchando los pasos cada vez más cerca provocándole pánico a cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente vio una silueta de una mujer.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor, ayúdame!—. Imploro la joven sosteniendo el abrigo de la desconocida que de un momento a otro aparto sus manos y se fue por un callejón mientras Akane la seguía implorándole ayuda, más la mujer parecía ignorarla hasta que está abrió la puerta de ese callejón sin salida dejando fuera a la Tendo que en su desesperación golpeaba el metal por donde había entrado la desconocida.

—¡No!, ¡Por favor, ayúdame!—. Exclamó viendo que sus perseguidores la tenían acorralada.

Con el miedo hasta los huesos, se dio cuenta de que nadie la ayudaría por lo que tomó la tapa de un basurero y volvió a intentar golpear a uno de los dos hombres fallando y recibiendo un puñetazo que le dolió como el infierno haciendo su vista borrosa.

Escuchó las burlas de que ella era fuerte, ya que ninguna mujer les había dado tanta lucha, más en realidad se estaban divirtiendo al ver que ella trataba de mantenerse consciente y evitar que le hicieran daño.

Su visión se le hacía cada vez más errada por el aturdimiento y sus pasos torpes le decían que estaba mal. El golpe le había dejado muy atontada, más si llegó a ver las luces de la camioneta que llegó a donde estaban echándole momentáneamente, uno de los hombres al ver que ella ya no podría más lucha se intentó acercar para al fin llevársela, pero seguía resistiendo.

Akane no quería saber lo que le harían y tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarse, no importaba si la mataban no quería ser consciente de lo que le harían a su cuerpo.

—Vamos mocosa, ya deja de pelear. Sólo haces más fastidioso nuestro trabajó—. Indicó un hombre gruñendo con fastidio tomando el brazo de la de ojos canela que le arañó la cara con rabia.

—¡Suéltenme, maldita sea!

Las risas eran burlonas al oír su mal vocabulario, pero el hombre que había recibido el arañazo lleno sus pulmones de aire conteniendo gran parte su enojo, mas éste terminó golpeando su cabeza de ella con el concreto de la pared generándole más dolor a la Tendo que escuchó un pitido y no podía oír las amenazantes palabras del hombre que le sujetaba del cuello con más fuerza de tal manera que casi podría ahorcarla para tal vez después violarla y ahí terminar con vida, pero lo que realmente paso fue un segundo golpe con la superficie metálica y de ahí no supo más.

—Menos mal que llegamos. Tú llévate a la princesa guerrera—. Se burló el sujeto que había rasguñado dirigiéndose al enorme del moretón que se hallaba en gran parte en su rostro y también causado por ella.

El sonido de su voz seguía amortiguándose mencionando que la soltaran, el dónde estaba y que es lo que le harían, golpeaba en su estado maniatado la espalda del sujeto que la cargaba al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor de forma desesperada ignorando el hecho de que se hallan en una casa con una hermosa estadía que solamente podía pertenecerle a alguien extremadamente poderoso.

¿A dónde la iban a llevar? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Por qué a ella? Se repetía una y otra vez.

—Eres una maldita molestia, ¡Ya cállate!—. Le grito el hombre en la cara a Akane que no dejaba de llorar cuando la bajo en medio de uno de los pasillos y le quitaba la mordaza.

—¡Déjeme ir! ¡Por favor! No tengo dinero y tampoco familia que pague por un rescate. Por favor, déjeme ir—. Suplicó con lágrimas al momento que el hombre se burlaba de la joven Tendo que se sorprendió ante esa acción.

—Porque otro motivo crees que te recogimos mocosa, ahora cállate—. Repitió el hombre en un tono más brusco intentando ponerle de nuevo la mordaza.

—No, por favor. ¿A caso no ve que esto le podría pasar a su hija o esposa?

—Yo no tengo eso y ya cállate—. Gruño el hombre que por fin apretó la mordaza que sólo hacía soltar quejidos a Akane la cual fue aventada sin miramiento alguno a la alfombra de una habitación, dejando que el impacto fuera de lleno contra uno de sus hombros, causándole un horrible dolor que le recorría su extremidad mientras se lamentaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la alfombra.

Apretó sus puños con rabia antes de que el pánico acelerará su corazón haciendo que imaginara múltiples escenarios posibles sobre lo que le harían provocándole más lágrimas.

Trataba de ser fuerte, más parecía imposible con ese inmenso miedo que sentía.

Recordaba las palabras de su hermana de que la calma siempre era necesaria para poder actuar por lo que dejó de respirar errática dejando que sus pulmones se llenarán de aire hasta por fin suspirar y se dedicaba a bajar la mordaza a su cuello y soltar el complicado amarre de sus piernas. Una vez que se soltó corrió a la puerta pateándola o golpeándola con su hombro sano en un intento de que se abriera, más el dolor punzante que se ocasiono al cabo de varios choques la hizo buscar otro método con algún objeto de la habitación dando con las katanas decorativas en un muro, lo dudo por unos segundos para tomar una pero el primer miedo de que le hicieran algo era mayor por ello la agarró entre sus manos que seguían atadas y verificando que era real al desenvainarla con torpeza y dirigir la punta a la entrada por la que la habían metido.

—Yo que tú, no haría eso.

Akane volteó en dirección a donde la voz provenía mirando a la esposa Tomoe que la miraba suspicaz, analizando su postura que demostraba lo asustada y temblorosa que se hallaba, dándole la imagen más graciosa que la castaña hubiera visto en las chicas que capturaban.

Negó divertida con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios, ¿En serio trataba de salir de ese lugar de la forma más tonta posible a sus ojos?

—¿Quién diría que tras esa bella sonrisa se ocultaba una fiera? Nadie lo veía venir sin duda—. Comentó Nabiki Tomoe cruzándose de brazos mirándose altiva e imponente dirigiéndose a Akane que no salía de su estupefacción.

—Usted.

La sonrisa de la adulta se hizo ladina al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la chica que no soltaba la katana de entre sus delicadas manos y al parecer demasiado inexpertas al no tener un antecesor del arte con la espada como lo es el kenpō, pues alguien entrenado podría sostener la espada con más firmeza a pesar de contar con ese amarre en las manos. Por lo tanto, podía divertirse un momento antes de que empezará el proceso de lo que ella llamaba el "etiquetado" de la mercancía.

—Mira pequeña, si me das un corte en cualquier lado con esa arma. No importa si es mi ropa o el cuerpo, tú te irás a casa, volverás a ver a tú hermana convaleciente y todo esto será una pesadilla que jamás contarás a nadie ¿Te parece justo?—. Sugirió de forma descarada Nabiki.

—Y si no lo hago y le digo a las autoridades lo que hizo.

Nabiki soltó una carcajada para sus adentros, pues vaya que la chica era ingenua, tenía a casi todo Japón bajo el control de su mano y nadie escapaba de ella.

—No sé si notaste que nadie te ayudo cuando te secuestraron, ¿No es extraño?, por supuesto que no lo es porque yo manipuló todo y con respecto a lo que dijiste, no te servirá de nada—. Dijo mirándose las uñas de forma desinteresada. —Solo harás que todo precepto de libertad en tu vida acabe.

—Te dimos un levantón, ¿Y qué?, me amenazas con esa tontería, por favor—. Se mofaba mirando a la chica como algo insignificante, pues igual que todas las que llegaron antes que la Tendo se intimidaban a cada palabra salida de su boca.

—Además, ahora sabrás que si cuentas algo podemos acelerar la muerte de tú amada hermana—. Apuntó victoriosa al ver la mueca de horror de Akane ante las palabras simples y crueles de la mujer mayor que ella.

No pudo evitar tragar seco. Parecía que esa mujer llevaba años en ese tipo de negocios y que ella no era la primera en reaccionar así.

Miró la katana en sus manos sintiéndose temerosa de herir a gravedad a la mujer frente a ella.

Tal vez era mala, pero también un ser humano.

Por lo tanto, quitar una vida por su libertad podría ser un costo muy mínimo para cualquiera, más la conciencia de Akane no la dejaría vivir con eso; movió ligeramente sus manos haciendo que el metal reflejará su rostro y las marcas de heridas que se ganó al forcejear ante su captura creándose más polémica a lo que haría.

Hacerlo o no hacerlo, eh ahí la cuestión. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Aceptar? O ¿Negarse?, y perder su libertad de paso.

—Te estoy esperando princesa guerrera—. Se burló de nueva cuenta la Tomoe que se cruzó de brazos dándole a la Tendo una imagen de superioridad y ahora sabía que la mujer no solamente se mostraba así en fotografías para revistas o artículos, pues con ese traje ejecutivo y la blusa roja.

Akane se le hacía difícil no compararla con un demonio, aunque la realidad no era muy desacertada, debido a sus actos y la falta de piedad con conciencia para generar tanto terror y opresión en tantas personas de Japón, o no sólo de Japón, quizás y sólo quizás llegaba más lejos su alcance.

Apretó la empuñadura y se acercó sin mucha prisa a la mujer que no daba señal de moverse haciendo que cerrará sus ojos por el miedo, al liberar un abaniqueo que fue esquivando por la adulta, el segundo, un tercero y el mismo resultado.

Akane se sintió con una extraña rabia al no darle a la mujer, aunque sea un rasguño, por eso decidió aflojar su agarre porque era inútil y no podía.

—¿Eso es todo?—. Declaró la mujer con aburrimiento, ya que esperaba más lucha de la muchacha que sólo la observaba, sin embargo, cuando menos lo espero la poderosa empresaria, la chica casi le corta la cara haciéndola enfurecer por haber sido engañada y casi herida, con un movimiento rápido le quitó la katana que termino lanzada al otro lado de la habitación, lejos del alcance de Akane que sentía como su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo con brutalidad haciendo la bufar de dolor junto a la presión a causa de las uñas de la mujer que se enterraban adrede en sus muñecas.

—Pensé que no podías, que tu tierno y amoroso corazón, que es tan, pero tan noble no se atrevería a herir a otra mujer. Pero no es así, al parecer sí, cargas con maldad Tendo.

—¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?—. Mencionó con dificultad la muchacha recibiendo una negación chasqueante con la lengua de la mujer.

—Te investigue mocosa, pero el conocer tu apellido no es extraño, la forma en que lo conocí debería ser tu pregunta.

—Yo no le hice nada, mi hermana no tiene gente que la odié y...

La risa de la mujer resonó en la habitación al escuchar aquello que le parecía una reverenda tontería.

—¿En serio?, te tragas el cuento de que siendo dulce y amable no ganarás odio, eres más malditamente ingenua de lo que creí. Típico de una Tendo—. Mencionó la mujer que estaba encima de la joven sin dejar de burlarse, al mismo tiempo de tantear el cuerpo y ropas de Akane, buscando algún objeto que la hiciera pedir ayuda, más era imposible porque los hombres que realizaban las capturas se encargaban de desechar todo eso.

—Déjeme ir, por favor—. Gimoteo la joven haciendo que sus lágrimas se cayeran por sus mejillas que podrían emblandecer el corazón de cualquiera que mirara esos orbes color almendra.

—No—. Contestó Nabiki Tomoe al momento que se levantaba y obligaba a Akane hacer lo mismo viendo diversos moratones que demostraban la delicadeza de la piel de la muchacha, pues su hermana y ella tenían una piel ridículamente delicada a cualquier tipo de rasguño o golpe.

Nabiki comprobó que su informante que las supervisó por gran parte de su vida en el orfanato número uno de Tokio, le decía la verdad, aunque el hecho de que las hacían actuar como dignas mujeres tradicionales ya no era tan acertado, pues esa curiosa muestra de defensa demostraba que algunas cosas si habían cambiado. Pues al haberles perdido el registro por un incendio iniciado en el archivero, ya casi no sabía nada de las dos Tendo.

Pero el mundo sí que era pequeños, al verla en la cena que su iluso marido ofreció para sus socios iniciales habían sido su fortuna, como la ganza de los huevos de oro a pesar de que la chica no sabía o recordaba que era hija de la mujer Tendo que su padre había tenido como un blanco demasiado arraigado, más ella no juzgaría al hombre, pues ella se estaba divirtiendo en grande con una de las dos herederas de la familia Tendo.

Sin embargo, ahora que Tomoe la observaba detenidamente, le molesto el hecho de que estuviera herida.

Detestaba cuando la mercancía estaba dañada, por lo tanto, después vería ese asunto con sus empleados. Ya que eso generaría una espera para que los golpes fueran menos visibles y pudieran maquillarse, y eso definitivamente les costaría caro a esos hombres.

—Levántate—. Ordenó la mujer sin que la chica se moviera y sólo se abrazara cuando se movió para sentarse.

Nabiki Tomoe al ver ese gesto chasqueo la lengua y se alejó haciendo resonar sus tacones por el suelo pulido de mármol. Hanako supuso que no volvería, sólo que los pasos regresaron más rápido de lo que había pensado ocasionando que se volviera a encoger sobre sí misma.

—¿Quieres hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas?—. Declaró la mujer mientras torció la boca con desagrado al no recibir una respuesta.

—Entonces será por las malas—. Añadió ésta empujando a la chica que sintió como su cabeza era sujeta por la mano de Nabiki Tomoe la cual fue obligándole a abrir la boca.

—Abre la boca.

La manera en que Nabiki la sujetaba, lastimaba a Akane e que no sabía que era lo que contenía ese frasco, pero era claro que era para beneficiar a la mujer que la terminó tirando al suelo y pudo meterle en la boca el líquido que le dejo muy mal sabor en la boca el cual empezó a irritarle la garganta y parte del esófago cómo si empezará a quemarle por dentro, mientras su respiración subía y bajaba con desespero al creer que ya no podía hacerlo.

—Esta es la droga de la obediencia, muy pocas veces la usamos. Pero en ti será muy necesaria por estos días que te vas a quedar. Cuando te haga efecto me seguirás a donde yo vaya, debemos registrar tú existencia 029957.

Akane quería decirle que se fuera al diablo más el mover la boca parecía algo imposible.

El sabor era demasiado asqueroso, ¿Qué tenía esa cosa?, ¿Droga de la obediencia?

—Vaya que eres resistente, tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, cualquier otra chica ya me estaría siguiendo—. Dijo la empresaria viendo desde lo alto el cuerpo de Akane que seguía procesando la droga que le hacía ver borroso.

—Lo que te di es inyectable también, pero es más efectivo consumido como cualquier droga, tiene ese efecto al que muchos le dicen lavado de cerebro, sólo que mejor.

—Esta joya, hace que veas a los quien más amas porque es bien sabido que brindas mayor cooperación con gente a la que tienes confianza, por eso, ésto te permite seguir órdenes, tú cerebro está alterado, pero no tú conciencia. Interesante ¿No?—. Nabiki sonrió escuchando un bufido por parte de Akane generando una sonrisa torcida satisfacción.

—Hay personas que ganan más rápido el efecto, pero hay otras que tardan, es como te dije, depende de su voluntad o resistencia a los efectos alucinógenos, pero tampoco es bueno hacer eso princesa guerrera, porque sólo terminarás agotándote sola.

Akane sentía que el sabor se volvía menos terrible, pero también empezó a sentir que las cosas cambiaban de lugar y lo peor era que la Tendo veía su hogar y cuando la mujer Tomoe se acercó vio a su hermana.

—Sígueme—. Le ordenó la que claramente no era su hermana, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y la seguía sin decir nada.

Se gritaba internamente que parará que ella no era su hermana y que sólo estaba viviendo un engaño suministrado por la droga de la obediencia como se lo había dicho la mujer, pero al parecer su mente también podía ser su enemiga.

Tomoe abrió una puerta donde un grupo de personas la esperaban en aquella habitación que era realmente grande y tenían múltiples utensilios donde destacaban la tinta negra para tatuaje y las agujas.

—029957 ese es su número, el código irá en su hombro—. Tecleo la mujer su teléfono viendo la mirada vidriosa de la joven hasta tomar uno de sus mechones castaños largos que le llegaban hasta la espalda. —Debemos darte un corte y tinte a su cabello, pero ahora solo se hará el corte, pero el tinte cuando se realice la subasta—. Indicó a las personas que asentían a cada tanto bajo la atenta mirada de Akane, acercándose a ella mirándola burlona y con bastante superioridad.

—No, saben que mejor si píntenselo porque todo lo que fuiste, ya no existirá para nadie, hasta para ti, sólo serás una mercancía insignificante que me servirá para ganar más dinero, ¿Entendiste?—. Finalizó la mujer soltando la quijada de la joven Tendo que no dejaba de llorar con un gesto inexistente y donde las palabras de la modelo que vio en los baños del restaurante Mon Chiere empezaban a tener sentido.

—...quiero que tengas cuidado, ella te vigila y si no lo haces, terminarás como yo.

Y al parecer así sería.

**_..._**

—¡Vendida!—. Exclamó la castaña eufórica y sonriendo de satisfacción al saber que aquel joven que había juzgado sus actos de venta y compra de seres humanos, había caído en ese mundo que ella manipulaba y como lo había predicho éste cayó en las redes de Poison las cuales atrapaban a cualquiera sin importar el corazón noble que tuvieran.

Miró a su lado a la joven que había sido técnicamente transformada en un pecado andante, trono los dedos y la joven se levantó autómata esperándola como un animal a un amo, le quito el antifaz dándoselo en la mano y ordenándole que se fuera a su oficina.

Sus pasos eran suaves al igual que encantadores al momento que el vaivén de sus caderas junto a los tacones de aguja que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era; dejaban a la mayoría de los varones y una que otra mujer totalmente embelesados con su presencia al igual que les causaba rabia por no haberla podido adquirir.

—Dile que lo espero en mi oficina para firmar y darle su mercancía Xiam Pu—. Ordenó a la 075490 que asintió caminando entre todas las personas hasta llegar al empresario de Chinese Week.

—Mi señora lo espera en su oficina, sígame—. Mencionó tranquilamente la joven que tenía un código en su muñeca que la marcaba de por vida como parte de Poison.

Ranma asintió y empezó a seguirla, notando como su competidor económico no le dejaba de mirar con molestia por el simplemente hecho de haber perdido su compra, pero a él no le importaba lo que este pensaba, ya que todavía se mantenía asqueado por la codicia y el repugnante morbo de los miembros de Poison, dándole a Ranma la sensación de que hizo bien en comprarla, pues las lágrimas de la joven que escurrieron por sus mejillas al oír que sería comprada por su rival empresarial que al igual que el resto sonreía de los de ese club lo hacía con suficiencia al ser aceptada su oferta, por ello no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la joven, pero ahora que la veía tan sumisa a las órdenes de Tomoe, no se imaginaba en que se había metido.

Por supuesto el comportamiento de la joven debía tener una explicación, pues nadie o al menos alguien totalmente cuerdo se dejaría manejar por su secuestrador u opresor, algo andaba raro en ella, algo que quizás fue traumático o demasiado intenso para generar ese comportamiento que al menos en él lo haría arrepentirse.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de Nabiki Tomoe se vio abierta por la chica de cabello en tono turquesa y máscara que estuvo siguiendo por la edificación de Poison, le dio la imagen de la misma mujer empoderada de negocios de Japón con una mueca molesta al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con la muchacha que fue aflojando su agarre de los brazos de la castaña hasta caer inertes reviviendo una sonrisa petulante a la mujer empresaria.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—. Frunció el ceño el CEO de Chinese Week oyéndose el choque de la madera al cerrarse la puerta.

—No creo que quisieras problemas para llevártela. Es toda una fiera a diferencia de otras que se rindieron cuando las transformábamos—. Indicó sentándose en su escritorio invitándolo a hacer lo mismo en la silla frente a ella.

—No sabe rendirse. No sé si es muy luchadora o muy estúpida—. Dijo con saña la mujer tapando la aguja en la que no dio reparo hasta que la mujer la termino botando a un cesto de basura palpándose sucesivamente la mejilla que tenía unos rasguños hechos por la joven drogada, donde una mueca de gran disgusto acompaño a Nabiki por ese largo silencio que soltaba palabras inentendibles a oídos de Ranma que no dejaba de observar como la joven parecía un elemento estoico por lo que le hizo Nabiki.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Has caído como lo predije. Duraste más tiempo de lo que pensé, te felicito.

—Déjate de estupideces Tomoe y ve al grano.

La mujer mayor que Ranma soltó una sonrisa complacida.

—Por eso me agrada hacer tratos contigo. Siempre te andas sin rodeos a diferencia de los otros socios de Corpus—. Señaló la mujer que abrió un cajón mostrando un documento que deslizó sobre su fino escritorio.

—También te advierto que si la quieres controlada—. Abrió el tercer cajón a la izquierda sacando un frasco con un espeso líquido verde.

La droga de la obediencia.

—Lo necesitaras—. Mencionó sería.

—No sabía que volvías adictas a tus "mercancías" Tomoe—. Dijo serio analizando el documento por la compra.

No le gustaba las palabras mercancía, uso y devolución para un ser humano. No paraba de ver detalles explícitos de cada artículo por el intercambio monetario al igual que del bien o servicio, y en este caso chica que podía ser devuelta a la mujer que se dedicaba a mirarlo esperando ver una reacción o alguna confrontación por parte del Nomura, más éste no decía nada.

—No se vuelven adictas. Las debilita para dejarla dormidas—. Dijo llamando la atención de Ranma que no se tragaba del todo aquello.

—La droga de la obediencia está mezclado con flores y unas cosas a las que llaman pociones o así le dicen el grupo étnico de China que está bien oculto además de ser desconocido—.

—Mi padre conoció ahí a mi madre, pero estúpidamente jamás le pregunto sus secretos nativos. Este es el resultado de esos secretos, sólo que mejorado—. Apuntó a la chica que tenía clavada la mirada cubierta con el antifaz de encaje la cual apuntaba al suelo y debía estar perdida por los efectos tóxicos.

—No importa cómo le digas. La drogaste.

La ladina sonrisa de la castaña apareció y con ello le entregó la pluma fuente en sus manos dándole señal de donde firmar.

—¿Y su familia?

—Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ya no la tendrá. Su hermana está muy enferma y tal vez no sobreviva a causas de la soledad. Puedes llevártela sin culpas, nadie la extrañara—. Indicó la mujer restándole importancia a ese asunto, dirigiéndose finalmente a la chica que se levantó ante el chasquido y se quedó inerte esperando alguna orden del joven empresario.

—Disfruta tu nueva adquisición—. Mencionó al momento de levantarse del escritorio para checar más asuntos de Poison. —Créeme que fuiste una buena inversión, aunque una muy molesta—. Añadió sujetando con brusquedad la mandíbula de la chica para finalmente irse de la oficina a ver a los demás invitados de esa noche.

Él la miraba con detenimiento.

Su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido debido al bajón de energías a causa del efecto secundario de la droga de la obediencia que le suministraron a la chica en varios de los días salteados que la tuvieron prisionera.

Nabiki Tomoe supuestamente le advirtió sobre los problemas de "agresividad", lo cual se le hacía algo normal, pues la habían raptado y la vendieron. Por ello la mantuvieron drogada por días o quizás por semanas.

Suspiró cansado quitándose el saco y posicionándoselo a la chica que seguía sin hacer gesto alguno.

No podía creerlo, se dijo mentalmente al verla aún perdida y con gesto apagado.

La joven parecía inerte simulando la imagen de una muñeca delicada, pero la realidad es que era un ser humano. Un ser no libre y que era suya.

La palabra suya, sonaba de una forma tan perturbarte que no podía engañarse para tratar de aligerar la realidad. Esa chica era su compra, su mercancía, marcada con códigos y registros dentro de un sistema corrupto social y el cual podía devolver sin usar como Nabiki Tomoe se lo indicó en su contrato, beneficiándola a ella el doble porque podría volver a venderla a alguien que podría dañarla.

Lo que hizo fue malo, pero se hacía la solemne promesa de no lastimarla u obligarla a algo hasta que hallará la forma de dejarla libre sin que regresará a ese horrible lugar.

Por ello, la cargo en brazos viendo como está estaba expectante de lo que le pasara con su cuerpo dejando que las zapatillas se quedarán en el suelo y sin intención de tomarlas.

Pensó que lo más seguro, era que su mente estaba despierta, necesitaba sacarle del sistema esa desagradable infusión de lo que estuviera compuesta ese horrible líquido que tomo de la mesa para saber su contenido.

Salió de Poison donde el chofer le abrió la puerta dejándola sentada a su lado.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Se decía al momento que su pierna no dejaba de moverse por la frustración. Notó como la cabeza de la joven de cabellos azules dirigió su vista obstruida a él.

No le gustó ver aquello.

—Por favor, no me mires así—. Le dijo al momento que la joven giraba su cabeza de forma autómata a enfrente.

—Llévanos a casa.

—Sí señor—. Contestó el chofer al ver a su jefe con la muchacha a su lado. No podía creer que hicieran ese tipo de cosas en aquel club. Sin embargo, no juzgaba a su jefe por ser un monstruo como los demás millonarios que salían con sonrisas de satisfacción a comparación de la de asco del Nomura, es más, lo veía arrepentido y preocupado por la chica que se veía joven y debía tener algo por la manera en que actuaba.

Ranma se despeino parte de el cabello molesto, ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se debatía con las preguntas más tontas que en su momento de lucidez emocional le molestarían, ya que recordaba las múltiples ocasiones que tuvo la oportunidad de comprar a otras personas, pero ella había sido su compra y su boleto para no tener que ir siempre a Poison. Se sentía un ser repugnante.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

El golpe de la moralidad ya lo estaba afectando y sabía que no era la única cosa a la que se debía enfrentar, porque tarde o temprano se las vería con su madre con la que no había discutido el asunto de que ella había llegado años atrás a la vida de su padre por culpa de aquel horrible lugar.

—Joven Saotome ya vamos a llegar—. Avisó el chofer mientras él cernía su saco en la joven inconsciente a la cual no le dieron una muda de ropa decente, por lo que aún seguía con esa ropa muestra. No se había atrevido a tocarla de forma tan directa. O mejor dicho no quería.

El antifaz de encaje al igual que la ropa interior del mismo material negro con esos cabellos teñidos en ese azul brillante que asemejaba al manto nocturno le decían que la habían arreglado con dedicación para dar con la imagen de un ángel y a la vez seductor.

Las puertas de la entrada de su hogar lo recibieron al mirar al otro lado que no fuera el labial rojo pasión que desprendía de los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha inconsciente, salió del vehículo ajustando de nueva cuenta su saco en el cuerpo de la joven para poder cárgala y llevarla al interior de su hogar viendo que la ama de llaves le abrió sorprendiéndose por el estado de la acompañante de su jefe.

—Akari llama a mi madre, necesito que traiga medicamentos para desintoxicar infusiones con base a herbolaria china dentro del cuerpo humano.

—Sí, señor, pero...—. Decía la mencionada nerviosa hasta que la voz irrumpió lo que querría decirle.

—Ranma Saotome, ¿¡Qué has hecho!?—. Exclamó una voz femenina al filo de las escaleras mirándolo de una forma que conocía muy bien, pero jamás había sido dirigida a su persona.

Estaba molesta y eso no le agradaba.

—Te lo explicare después madre, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda—. Habló firme el más joven subiendo las escaleras, no tenía tiempo para los arrebatos de su madre que lo más seguro se imaginaba varias cosas que no eran sobre lo que le había hecho a la chica.

No quería ser grosero con su madre, pues había tenido suficiente con la convivencia viperina de la mujer Tomoe y ahora la culpabilidad de haber comprado a la chica le generaba una posible jaqueca que no haría más que desquitarse con su madre, lo cual no quería.

Abrió una de las habitaciones principales de la casa dejando a la chica de cabellos teñidos en la cama viendo como su madre que parecía una experta en todo, se acercó sintiendo la temperatura de la joven con su mano.

—¿Qué le dieron?

—Esto, según Tomoe...

—Espera, dijiste Tomoe—. Dijo la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento soltando un quejido de fastidio. -No otra vez-. Se quejó abriendo el frasco con el espeso líquido verde que tenía un hedor bastante repugnante que le revolvió el estómago a Nodoka Saotome.

Si así olía, el sabor debía ser el doble o quizás hasta el triple de asqueroso y ni hablar se forma inyectada, con su dedo índice rozó la superficie del espeso líquido embarrando en una muy mínima porción este, pues no sabía que tan intensa era, pero aún así el sabor de las hierbas, Nodoka las conocía muy bien.

—¿Se lo inyectó o se lo dio a tragar?

—Se lo inyectó antes de que viniéramos para acá.

Nodoka asintió.

Se veía bastante concentrada al revisar los frascos del botiquín de herbolaria China que tenía desde varios años atrás, dando al fin con el frasco correcto abriéndolo, además sacando una pastilla para una posible e intensa fiebre obligando a la joven a que se la tragara, pues al parecer se le hacía complicado aceptar algo de alguien, provocando que Nodoka se cuestionara ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado encerrada?, y más importante, ¿Qué le hicieron en el lugar que había estado?

—Aún la debe revisar el doctor, la drogaron por mucho tiempo y con lo que le dieron estoy segura de que no solo fueron hierbas, debieron meterle algún tipo de químico para intensificar la dosis y ese asqueroso olor—. Decía la mujer que todavía le miraba como a su padre. Eso no era bueno se volvió a decir.

—Me puedes decir ¿Qué hacías en ese horrible club, Ranma?

El hijo se los Saotome se sobo las sienes con fastidio, sabía que la explicación sería bastante extensa, sumado el hecho de que quería hablar de su madre acerca de su compra por parte de su padre.

En sí, había problemas de los que nadie se esperaría en una familia por decirlo así acomodada, pero la realidad es que la posición económica no hace de lado los problemas, pues podían ser como los de todo el mundo o como en ese momento era el de los Saotome, bastante peligrosos.

—Té lo diré si me cuentas lo de Hate.

Nodoka se tensó ante el nombre del lugar que había iniciado buena parte de los problemas en su vida, pero le parecía justo que, si ella requería saber sobre lo que hizo su hijo, ella también debía pagarle con el mismo canje.

—Está bien, además tenemos tiempo antes de que ella despierte, pues creo que durará a lo mucho dos días inconsciente, debemos llamar al doctor para que le suministre sueros y no se deshidrate.

Nodoka le ordenó a Akari que vistiera a la chica con uno de los pijamas de su cuarto y que le dijera al doctor el estado narcotizado de la joven dándole el frasco de la infusión en las manos de la muchacha.

Los dos Saotome se dirigieron a la sala de la casa para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad, la mayor se sentó en uno de los sofás tratando de tragarse los reclamos ante lo que ella imaginaba que había sucedido con su hijo y con esa chica.

—Bien, entonces ¿Por qué estabas en Hate?

Ranma suspiró y se daba cuenta que el tiempo no era su enemigo, sino sus palabras con sus acciones pasadas que ahora tenían consecuencias.

—Fui, porque me invito Kirin Tomoe y el viejo me obligo, además ya no es Hate es Poison.

...

La fotografía que se encontraba en la pantalla del computador era de la joven que había visto esa tarde en la subasta, ahora le molestaba.

Él debió haberla comprado, no el maldito hijo de los Saotome.

Dio un largo trago a su vaso de sake tratando de mermar su molestia que era generada por la existencia de la dinastía Saotome, pues cada uno de los miembros se las apañaba para arruinarle algo en su vida, empezando con la matriarca de estos, Nodoka Saotome, aquella que lo humilló públicamente al decirle que sus decisiones empresariales eran las peores que había escuchado en su vida y que tarde o temprano su empresa acabaría en la quiebra.

—Si realmente quieres crecer económicamente debes dejarte de tonterías muchacho, eres el CEO de una importante empresa y lo único que haces es comportarte como un niño caprichoso que no sabe perder.

Shinosuke Ryugen, cuando escucho aquello se sintió colérico, porque todo el mundo sabía que Nodoka hacía los movimientos inteligentes en Chinese Week cuando sus hijos no se encargaban también de la empresa, pero aun así no podía evitar verla con odio cada vez que la mujer aparecía enfrente suyo o en alguna reunión con Genma, el cual es el segundo miembro que más detestaba, pero no al punto de maldecirlo a cada encuentro que había entre ellos.

Genma Saotome, siempre estuvo por encima de él en cuestiones empresariales, un hombre bastante excéntrico que se asemejaba en actitud a la de Tomoe, sólo con el detalle de que este nunca llegaría tan alto como aquella venenosa mujer.

Finalmente seguían los dos insoportables hermanos, Ranma y Ranko Saotome, donde el primero le había quitado su nuevo juguete, a aquella joven de mirada inocente que estaba enfundada en ese traje de sirvienta y había sido arreglada como un ángel. Se le fue arrebatada de las manos en el momento justo que iba a ser suya.

¡Quería matarlo! y ¡Quería humillarlo! como lo hizo la última de aquella maldita chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

Esa maldita bruja, se dijo al momento que apretaba el vaso de vidrio en sus manos. Nadie le decía que hacer y sólo por su maldito apellido se creía superior. La bastarda que no era conocida para casi nadie en Japón y aún así ella le había quitado de las manos a aquel ángel la primera vez que la vio en Chinese Week.

Maldita marimacho, se repitió al momento que daba otro trago.

Esa joven, la había conocido antes y no había disfrutado de lo que quería hacerle, por ello también mataría a esa maldita Saotome.

El teléfono fijo que estaba sobre su escritorio empezó a sonar.

Estaba hirviendo en ira y si contestaba lo más seguro es que mancharía su imagen serena. El teléfono seguía sonando hasta que el buzón de voz recibió la llamada.

—Veo que te han vuelto a ganar. Y al conocerte, sé que estás enojado, pero no crees que es hora que me compres esa dichosa herramienta para hundir a los Saotome que te vengo ofreciendo desde tú intento fallido de vengarte al envenenar a Nodoka o a Genma.

—Llámame si lo quieres saber Ryugen—. Finalizó el mensaje, al oír aquello, le interesó más por lo que alzó la bocina y marco tan rápido como podía.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ihhhh segunda parte publicada, que no hubiera llegado a hacerlo si no fuera por el café bien cargado que me tome y a pesar de que mi gata me mordía ¡Sí pude! Hoy ando muy energética y algo ciega porque publique nuevo capítulo de Nuestro Héroe, Nuestro Destino de BNHA e hice una nueva historia independiente llamada El Solsticio De Las Flores que cargara un montón de asesinatos y crimen._**

**_Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como yo lo hago el escribirlo, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Recomendación a amigos?, ¿Amor?_**

**_Espero hacer la próxima semana publicación del antes de ingresar a mi ciberclases universitarias y un seguro será el 21 septiembre por mi cumple._**

**_Besos y saludos por parte de su medio ciega e intoxicada de cafeína escritora de medianoche._**


	3. Parte 3

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

* * *

**_PARTE 3._**

* * *

Una de las pocas sedes de Chinese Week se hallaba frente a los ojos almendra de la joven que se sentía emocionada por tener la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores empresas asiáticas.

Apretó el portafolio en sus manos pálidas al momento que entraba a la recepción donde todo era de colores soberbios y con una organización apresurada al que la gente estaba bien adaptada debido a la manera segura en que se movían por el lugar al saber a dónde ir.

Movimientos seguros y claros era lo que debía tener, porque un paso en falso y podría no lograrlo, Akane se alentó al momento que deseo tener un espejo a la mano para ver el recogido que se había hecho esa mañana y saber si se veía bien, ya que, al ver a las mujeres de tacones y trajes como el suyo, que, a su diferencia sentía que éstas se veían bastante elegantes y le bajaban ligeramente la autoestima.

Mas no debía dejar que esos pensamientos la desconcentraran, debía tener una imagen pulcra y bastante profesional además de estar centrada porque en esa entrevista se jugaba mucho.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Chinese Week. Me llamo Virgil ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—. Habló una joven mujer extranjera tecleando algo en su ordenador una vez que ella estuvo cerca de la recepción donde se limitó a observarla rápidamente para luego continuar con su tarea.

—Tengo una cita para solicitar trabajo con Saotome—. Dijo Akane segura de sí misma a pesar de sentirse bastante intimidada, puesto que sabía que los errores en Chinese Week no debían de estar presentes y a pesar de no admitirlo en voz alta con Kasumi, se sentía pequeña y era bastante torpe, sobre todo cuando empezaba a sentirse nerviosa reluciendo así aquel defecto.

—Muy bien, señorita Tendo—. Tecleo de nuevo la joven mujer sucesivamente extendiendo un gafete al poco rato y sonriendo de lado para empezar a explicar lo que debía hacer.

—Este es un pase especial para que se movilice por todo Chinese Week sin ningún problema con los guardias o con alguno de los dueños Saotome, cuando salgas me lo devuelves, ¿Entendido?—. Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento.

—Correcto, sube al cuarto piso y a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y al fondo habrá una puerta de cristal templado con blanco y esa es la oficina del jefe que te hará la entrevista, reitero ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Akane algo confusa por las indicaciones asintió intimidada por la mirada de la extranjera que volvió a sonreír con complacencia.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Perfecto, ten un agradable día—. Apuntó la secretaria los elevadores continuando con su trabajo.

Akane se movió en la dirección indicada dejando que los bajos tacones apenas hiciera un ruido que no era necesario para hacer presencia debido a su imagen tan delicada y hermosa con sus cabellos castaño brillando en aquel peinado sencillo que realzaba su belleza juvenil y a pesar del nerviosismo que trataba de amedrentar repitiéndose una y otra vez las indicaciones para llegar a la oficina de Sao tome, presionó el botón para llamar el elevador esperando unos momentos para que llegará al último piso, se acomodó su flequillo desordenándolo ligeramente para que no se viera tan plano escuchando unos pasos contra el azulejo negro, más no quiso ver de quien se trataba pues no conocía a nadie y no quería ser imprudente porque mucha gente reaccionaba mal cuando las observaban.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, la presencia de aquella persona le pesaba a Akane, ante aquello ésta se mordió el labio nerviosa cuando finalmente entró y notó que se trataba de una mujer más pequeña que ella enfundada en un traje similar al suyo, ajustado a su menudo cuerpo y con el cabello pelirrojo recogido.

Era muy bonita, pensaba Akane cuando la vio entrar al mismo espacio sin decirle nada, permitiéndole presionar el botón al cuarto piso donde la pequeña chica de cabellos en tono similar al atardecer no le decía a donde iría, sólo se mantenía callada con las manos ocupadas en su aparato, tecleando y deslizando sus pulgares a lo largo de la pantalla a la que le daba todo su interés y tal vez si había algo más interesante en su pantalla que la podía alejar o acercar a una realidad.

El silencio y la tensión que empezaba a sentir Akane la quiso dispersar al distraerse, por eso abrió su portafolio sacando los papeles donde la primera hoja de su currículum se deslizó en el suelo, se apresuró a tomarla sin notar que su acompañante se había dedicado a hacer lo mismo provocando que su cabeza chocara con la de la desconocida que soltó un bufido de dolor al tratar de no soltar un insulto al aire.

—Perdón, perdóneme. No era mi intención, por Kami estoy siendo tan torpe ahora—. Se dijo Akane poniendo su mano libre en su cara tratando de cubrir su vergüenza.

—No hay problema...—. Se detuvo a leer el currículum que había tomado primero. —…Akane Tendo, pero tus nervios podrían ser tu ruina en una entrevista—. Mencionó la pequeña mujer de forma seria mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules haciendo tragar a Akane que sabía que aquella joven le había asombrado al descubrir su nerviosismo y tenía razón por que lo que haría en unos momentos sería entrar a la boca del lobo.

—Lo sé, pero...—. El rostro de la pequeña mujer era bastante y si pudiera decirlo en voz alta parecía una jodida piedra por no decir algo más insultante. —…usted que haría se viniera a solicitar trabajo con las personas que exigen a gente "perfecta".

—Esa es una pregunta tonta, porque yo estoy aquí trabajando.

Akane al escuchar aquello se mordió el labio, tenía razón.

—¿Algún consejo?

—Me vez cara de ser consejera—.

Akane la miró sorprendida mientras empezaba a fruncir el ceño dejando que su rostro pálido y pecoso se coloreara ligeramente por el enojo de aquella respuesta.

—Eso es muy grosero.

—Si tal vez lo sea, pero no siempre todo el mundo te aconseja buenas cosas—. Encaró la pelirroja a Akane que enarcó una ceja esperando una excusa barata para justificar la respuesta tan grosera de ella. —Si te das cuenta Akane Tendo estamos en el elevador de una empresa en la que yo trabajo y tu vienes a solicitar empleo.

—Pero…—. Interrumpió la de cabellos castaños.

—Guarda silencio y escúchame—. Mencionó la pelirroja alzando uno de sus dedos. —Estás hablando con una desconocida, la que tal vez sea uno de tus competentes, está empresa es muy competitiva entre sus trabajadores al igual que egoísta, aunque eso no debería ser, pero ese no es el punto Akane Tendo, el hecho es que pides un consejo, a pesar de que tu podrías ingeniártelas, pero no es así. Hay personas que pueden ser amables y pueden ayudarte sin pedirte nada a cambio, pero hay otras que no lo harán y te darán un mal consejo.

—Akane Tendo quieres un consejo mío, ¿Qué tal si es malo?

—Pues yo creo…—. La pelirroja negó y volvió a hablar.

—No es sobre creer es lo que harás, porque tal vez resulto ser una idiota y está siguiendo el consejo de una idiota, volviéndote una. ¿Eres idiota Akane Tendo?, yo creo que no por algo viniste a pedir trabajo aquí.

—Tiene razón, aunque sin querer me dio un consejo—. Indicó Akane a la pelirroja que curveo de forma suave sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa.

—Algo más que me quieras decir Akane Tendo.

—No, parece que me ayudó mucho.

—Eso no lo podría asegurar, aunque si el hecho de que llegaste a tu piso que también es el mío.

—Necesito ver a alguno de los miembros de los que dirigen la empresa. Me contaron que los Saotome son en extremo exigentes y tengo miedo de no ser lo necesario para trabajar aquí—. Continuó la charla la menor de las Tendo.

—Eres muy desconfiada en tus capacidades y muy ingenua o bocazas para hablar de tus cosas con una desconocida que sabe tu nombre, pero tú no sabes el de ella.

Akane detuvo su andar y vio a la mujercita frente a ella que la seguía viendo de manera seria. En definitiva, era como una piedra, sin tacto, demasiado honesta y fría. Sí no fuera humana, Akane creería que hablaba con una máquina, y si esa mujer fuera un objeto en sí sería con el que le darían un duro golpe de realidad que ella ya conocía, más no podías evitar soltar la lengua de más; pues esa pequeña pelirroja era del tipo de personas que apenas conoces y que por uno u otro motivo hace que le digas de todo un poco, porque expulsan la sensación de ser alguien en el que podías confiar plenamente y no salir lastimado más que por sus palabras crudamente honestas.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Sí, pero todavía no—. Dijo continuando su andar. —Entonces crees en esos rumores.

—Siempre hay que creer en algo, ¿No?—. Sonrió Akane.

—Sí, pero en datos o hechos hay que verificar si algo o no es una verdad—. Acotó la pelirroja en un tono de pasividad-agresiva que no se antojaba incómodo a la Tendo sino un tanto inquietante, ya que muy pocas ocasiones le llegó a tocar hablar con una persona así.

—Sabes, en el restaurante Mon Chiere necesitan meseras, la paga es excelente—. Acotó la mujer dirigiéndose al mismo destino que ella por ello la seguía. —Para ser sincera, no creo que tengas pinta de trabajar aquí. Te falta carácter, inclusive para ser una simple secretaria.

Akane ante aquello se detuvo se golpe, apretando los puños por coraje, sabía que le faltaba mucho para tener porte de mujer ejecutiva, pero tenía la habilidad de poder hacer lo que le pidieran sin que nadie le ayudase, se lo había demostrado a maestros y a las personas que realizó su servicio social, pero el problema era que no era un simple empleo, sino un empleo en un gigante corporativo como lo es Chinese Week, aunque le costará un infierno, ella lo lograría, no solo por Kasumi, sino también por sí misma y demostrarse que podía ser más fuerte de lo que todos creían.

—Yo tal vez no sea como usted...—. Anticipo el posible discurso se autovaloración de su acompañante, por ello le hizo un gesto de que se callará y la dejará continuar hablando. —Pero lo que me proponga puedo lograrlo, soy una Tendo y las hijas Tendo siempre hemos luchado por lo que queremos y desde que empecé a hablar con usted, empiezo a sentirme más segura de que puedo lograrlo.

—Me costará cumplir con una expectativa perfecta, pero si uno quiere vivir como quiere, todo suele tener un nivel de dificultad hasta que pueda lograrse como un objetivo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer con este trabajo que es tan deseado por muchos.

La mujer de ojos azules mencionó un bien dicho casi imperceptible continuando con su caminata hasta la puerta que era la oficina a la que Akane tenía que llegar generándole a la misma confusión del porque esa mujer del elevador estaba también ahí con ella.

Y eso era simple, ella era Ranko Saotome la cual a pesar de verse demasiado estoica y como gesto de piedra, se le hacía interesante ver esa pizca de duda en Akane, la hija Saotome ignoró aquello para abrir la puerta, más esta se abrió sorprendiéndola pues se trataba de Shinosuke Ryugen y eso le daba muy mala espina al tener su presencia ahí que siempre provocaba más revuelo del que ella o su hermano deseaban.

Era un maldito problema ese hombre.

—Vaya sorpresa Ranko, yo pensé que Ranma estaría aquí.

—Ya viste que no está aquí, ahora vete—. Dijo la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No es cortes correr a tus socios creo que tu madre te enseño a ser más educada—. Mencionó el hombre con intenciones de fastidiar a la pelirroja.

—No metas a mi familia en esto y vete, sabes muy bien que necesitas una cita para comunicarte con nosotros.

—Siempre sentí muy ridícula esa regla en su empresa.

–No pedí tu opinión, vete—. Declaró de nueva cuenta la mujer con un tono de voz tenso divirtiendo a Shinosuke que miró a Akane de forma lasciva, incomodando a la misma.

—Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, no me dijeron que tenían nueva secretaria—. Mencionó un castaño mirando a la Tendo que retrocedió ante la mirada que le causaba esa sensación de molestia que no supo ocultar debido a su ceño fruncido, ya que desde que era una niña ese tipo de gente la irritaba y Shinosuke Ryugen, como lo había dicho Ranko; era del tipo de personas con una gran perversión en sí mismas y se ocultaban en piel de ovejas.

Akane ya sabía identificar a los de su tipo, abusivos y mentirosos.

—No es de tu incumbencia y ya te dije que te fueras—. Gruño la pelirroja de forma tosca sin perder la paciencia.

—Si me importa pequeña mujercita, quieres que te recuerde nuestro problemita. Tú lo empezaste recuerdas, el recorte de inversión en mi empresa se vio involucrado por tu culpa, pues según te iba a dañar—. Pronunció con desinterés el joven varón viendo que Akane retrocedía ante la intimidante mirada dándole ese toque divertido que su lado depredador.

Para Shinosuke , ella sólo era una chica aparentemente tímida y de carácter muy fuerte en algunas cosas, pero era igual a Ranko y otras tantas mujeres de su interminable lista de seducciones, una presa.

—¡Quiero que te retires y la dejes a ella en paz!—. Exclamó fuertemente la mujer al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en el brazo del varón que se notaba a primera vista que quería hacerle algo a Akane.

Ranko no era tonta y sobre todo después de aquel hostigamiento hecho por ese hombre que sólo veía a las mujeres como una diversión sádica y repugnante, evitar que más mujeres terminarán de una forma horrenda había sido, no, era uno de los compromisos que se había hecho cuando pudo al f enfrentar al monstruo de sus tormentos y por ello, a ella la odiaba, y no era de menos decir que fue por tomar medidas contra aquel hombre que puedo manipular los medios haciéndose ver víctima de lo que ella misma supuestamente había causado.

La rabia dentro de Ranko ante la mentira provocó dos cosas más coraje de Nodoka a Genma, cuando este sugirió un compromiso con ese horrible hombre y además dejarse hacer lo que ese sujeto quería, como lo eran sus malditas fantasías torturadoras.

La segunda cosa, fue que provocó fue el extremo control de las entradas y salidas de los empleados de la empresa. Sin embargo, lo peor del caso es que todo había quedado impune, y ahora, justo frente a sus ojos aquel desagradable acto futuro podía evitarlo.

—No te pongas celosa pequeña marimacho, ella sabe que sólo juego, verdad ángel—. Ante el tono petulante, Ranko enterraba más y más sus dedos en el brazo del ex socio comercial de Chinese Week a tal grado de desear borrar la asquerosa sonrisa que portaba al romperle el brazo.

—Vete o sufrirás las consecuencias de estar aquí sin admisión previa.

Shinosuke ante la amenaza chasqueo la lengua mirando los ojos azules de la más baja.

—No eres fuerte Ranko, siempre has sido pequeña y dependes demasiado de Ranma. No podrás hacer lo que tanto quieres hacer, te lo imaginas, pero no puedes, ¿Te cuesta dañar a tu depredador no es así…pequeño crepúsculo?—. Susurro el hombre al oído de Ranko que retrocedió intimidada entrando a la oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta ante la expectante mirada de Akane que quiso alejarse más el agarre era de acero y empezaba a lastimarle.

—Por favor suélteme—. Forcejeaba la menor al haber visto temblar a la pelirroja que lo más seguro vivió algo horrible con ese hombre que en un principio si pudo enfrentar, solo que algo había causado ese terror inmediato junto a su huida.

No le gustaba como estaba yéndose la situación, aquella mujer que había parecido una piedra se vio como hielo a punto de quebrarse con un golpe, y para Akane eso era lo peor, porque demostraba que hasta la persona más fuerte se puede corromper por un tercero a pesar de que no lo pareciera, pues las viejas grietas del pasado podrían ser forzadas de nuevo a romperse.

—Vamos a divertirnos a otro lado no seas tímida.

—Te ha dicho que me sueltes—. Indicó la Tendo encarando al de varón con sus ojos canela que querían prender fuego por el enojo hasta que el sonido de la bofetada brindada por si misma hizo eco en los pasillos mientras miraba su mano de forma asustada como si en ese momento el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos protagonistas de ese pasillo.

—Yo no…

El castaño miró a los ojos cafés temblar donde instintivamente tomó su cuello acorralándola contra la pared que golpeó la cabeza de Akane que temblaba ante el miedo de no saber enfrentarse a una situación así y ver como se le acercaba para aspirar, oliendo su perfume de forma sonora que le hizo pensar que aquel hombre era un degenerado de lo peor. En ese momento deseaba saber algo de defensa personal o traer su gas pimienta que dejó en su otra bolsa.

—Con que una guerrera ángel, me gusta.

—No, tú lo lamentaras Shinosuke Ryugen—. Rugió la voz de la pelirroja que lo miraba furiosa mientras los pasos de los guardias de seguridad se empezaban a acercar.

La pequeña mujer parecía haberse recompuesto al momento de empujaba al hombre anteponiendo su pequeña contextura física para que no se acercará a la joven Tendo que todavía notaba el temblor en su cuerpo mientras Shinosuke se reía levemente.

—No tienes permitido entrar a Chinese Week jamás y a ésta joven no la volverás a tocar.

—Ja, crees que me asustas marimacho, se donde trabaja, crees que no la buscaré lo que ahora quiero que me pertenezca. Deja de hacerte la valiente. No te queda.

—Señorita Saotome—. Dijo uno de los guardias sorprendiendo a Akane que jamás imagino que ella fuera la persona con la que haría su entrevista.

—Quiero que lo saquen de aquí—. La pequeña mujer frunció más el entrecejo pronunciando lo que quería en esos momentos ante el fastidio de Shinosuke que decía que lo soltaran porque sabía por dónde irse.

—Con que tú eres la persona con la que haría mi entrevista—. Dijo Akane viendo como la Saotome dejaba de apretar sus puños al igual que temblar de a poco mientras pronunciaba un sí muy quedó a diferencia de su tono de voz anterior en el elevador.

—Lamento que hallas tenido que ver algo así, siempre es lo mismo con él. Es un imbécil.

Akane asintió.

—Y con lo de la entrevista…

—Ya no podré darte el trabajo, porque el miedo que provocaría Shinosuke en una mujer se asemeja al mío, jamás me lo podré perdonar. Darte el empleo provocaría que él supiera más de ti y sería arriesgarte.

Ante aquello la más joven hizo una mueca, pues tenía la razón, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero se acercó a Ranko tocando su hombro como un apoyo pues quería evitar llorar ante todo lo ocurrido.

Si, había tenido miedo, se sentía fatal que sólo una cosa provocada por una persona le arruinada tantas oportunidades; quiso detenerse, más no pudo y se puso a llorar porque el haberse hecho fuerte como lo hizo Ranko no se le daba y es que Akane solía llorar para desahogarse de la maldita opresión que ahora era causada por el miedo impartido por Shinosuke.

Era un llanto silencioso que Ranko al verlo, solo pudo darle su apoyo como mujer, ya que el haberse sentido vulnerable le debió dar miedo a Akane Tendo, aunque ella también tenía miedo por eso la culpabilidad de dejarla a pesar de sólo haber sido unos breves momentos con aquel hombre que le ha dañado.

Ranko le quitó la mano de su hombro y la abrazo brindándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda con suavidad, pues la pelirroja no sabía cómo tratar con las mujeres que se desahogaban en llanto, una cosa es tratar con tu propio llanto, pero con el de los demás es más complicado.

—Lamentó haberme ido.

La Tendo negó gimoteando y se alejó de la mujer limpiando sus lágrimas.

—También perdóneme por generar tantos inconvenientes, tiene razón no sirvo para esto.

—Si lo dices así parece que todo fue tu culpa, pero no es así Akane Tendo, déjame recomendarte como mesera en el restaurante de mi socio, él nunca va a lugares así, dice que son vulgares y una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Te parece? Tienes un buen trabajo con excelente paga donde te protegerán de cualquier hombre que quiera sobrepasar se.

Akane observó la seria mirada de la mujercilla enfundada en un traje, asintiéndole y abrazándola por sorpresa donde la mujer abrió sus ojos por la impresión, pero aún así se dejó hacer mientras sentía que aquella chica debía dejar de lloriquear y empezar a actuar más.

—Hueles a hombre—. La pelirroja al escuchar aquello sonrió de lado, esa chica era una sorpresa tras otra y al parecer bastante perceptible en algunas cosas como lo era el perfume de Ranma que muchas veces se quedaba impregnado en su ropa cuando la abrazaba al despedirse cuando se iba de viaje como lo era ese día.

—Bueno eso es algo que no te incumbe Akane Tendo, además no creo que se vea bien un CEO de la empresa este abrazando a una desconocida en medio de los pasillos y la cual no pertenece a la empresa.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Si no es tomado de forma grosera, te pido que te retires.

—Gracias Ranko Saotome, espero volver a verte.

—Tal vez, pero no bajo las mismas condiciones Akane Tendo, pues ahora te llevará una de mis personas de confianza a casa para evitar que te encuentres con Shinosuke.

Akane al escucharla asintió y por primera vez en años, la intimidación y el desprecio por la gente rica dejaba de ser tan generalizador por aquel gesto tan amable de la mujer Saotome, una de los miembros más poderosos de China. Akane la reverenció en señal de respeto y se dirigió de nuevo al elevador escuchando su nombre y apellido a sus espaldas notando que la otra vez la mujer tenía metidas sus manos en sus bolsillos y se veía de nueva cuenta muy seria.

—Te llamarán en unos días con el número que nos otorgarse en tus datos para confirmar tú presencia aquí y ten cuidado Akane Tendo—. Advirtió la mujer.

—Sólo tengo una duda.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—¿Qué le hizo Shinosuke para hacerla sentir tan asustada y temblar?

Ranko frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

—Déjeme decirte una cosa Akane Tendo, hay momentos en los que nunca hay que ser débiles, nunca sabemos con quién nos enfrentaremos, pero lamentablemente hay cosas que nos sacan debilidades de los que no somos conscientes.

—Deberíamos cambiar aquello, dejar de llorar y arrepentirnos de nuestras acciones. Sea fuerte para vivir su presente y mantén la frente en alto.

—¿Por qué me dice esto?

—Porque yo estoy rota por culpa de Shinosuke, él me quebró—. Menciono la mujer antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de vidrio blanco templado.

**_... _**

Nodoka entró a la habitación en la que la chica que su hijo había comprado seguía durmiendo, se sentó en una silla y miró el rostro durmiente; no recordaba mucho de los días en que estuvo dentro de Hate y menos del día que la comprara Genma Saotome, pero sin dudas cuando la chica estuviera fuera de los efectos de la droga de la obediencia con herbolaria China, se asustaría tanto que lo primero que le llegaría a la mente sería huir y lo cual debía evitar, haciendo que la chica se sintiera cómoda y querida al menos por ella.

Como un dato curioso hay que añadir que todo el que conociera a Nodoka tenía una anticipación de que esta era inteligente, una de las mujeres más astutas, benevolente y amable que había en China, pues ayudaba a cualquiera que lo necesitase y manejaba la mayoría de los negocios de su esposo que en principio lo iban a llevar a la bancarrota debido a sus tonterías y para asegurar que nadie más lo derrocara hizo dos de las cosas más horrendas que ella jamás pudo imaginar y la cual le provocó tanto odio a Genma Saotome, sin embargo, su inteligencia no es algo innato, si no algo que llega equivocándose primero y aunque Nodoka odiara admitirlo se había equivocado bastantes veces.

La mujer adulta deslizó su mano por la cabellera azul y la notó sonreír como si aquello le causará regocijo además de que para Amori era como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y lo cual no se veía tan alejado ya que ésta es lo igual o tal vez ligeramente más joven que sus hijos. Sintió cierto gozo sumándose a un afecto por aquella chiquilla de la cual ya habían averiguado como se llamaba y le traía los últimos recuerdos con su amiga en aquel aprisionamiento de compra-venta ilegal.

Y pues si, a pesar de no recordar de su estadía en Hate, Nodoka todavía tenía presente cada gesto de la persona que acompañaba en aquel horrible lugar, sus gestos que realmente eran más femeninos de lo que ella llegó a creer al estereotiparla por pensar diferente a ella; su terquedad, inclusive esas clases de kenpō improvisadas con una vara de hierro; su sonrisa llena de vida, sus ojos miel tan capaces de todo y que le temía a muchas cosas. Inclusive tenía presente a vivo detalle cómo fue uno de los últimos días en que estuvieron juntas y se juraron volver a ver, pero en un lugar frío que le helada los huesos y le carcomía el corazón al... ¡No!, se negó. Se prometió que nunca la volvería a recordar de aquella manera, sino con aquellos escasos recuerdos que la hicieron feliz y sentirse aliviada de la soledad que la inundaba, porque ella la comprendía puesto que las dos estaban forjadas para el mismo metal y al parecer esa chiquilla también.

Remojo el trapo en el agua que había traído para mermar la temperatura todavía existente debido a la fuerte dosis que lo más seguro fue suministrada cuando siempre estuvo a punto de terminar el efecto obediente.

Ella jamás lo sufrió de manera tan intensa, pero podía imaginarse el sufrimiento interno que la chica debió acumular y el siguiente sería tan duro para la misma.

Nodoka se juró que la haría feliz y evitar que la lastimaran como a una hija, a pesar de saber que no era buena la decisión que tomaría, pero era la única manera. Toco de nuevo la frente notando que aquel agonizante calor que su cuerpo generaba para defenderse había bajado poco.

El pequeño reloj a lado de la cama le indicó que no faltaba mucho para la hora en que su hijo llegara, por ello decidió retirarse.

Al bajar uno a uno los escalones Nodoka saboreaba algo amargo en la garganta y sobretodo porque estaba haciendo algo similar con lo que su misma amiga tuvo que vivir. La diferencia era que ella vivió feliz y esa chica también lo haría con su hijo. Era un deseo tan egoísta, que por un momento sintió que traicionaba la confianza de la matriarca Tendo que descansaba en paz; a la misma que le había jurado que todo estaría bien y le contestó con un simple lo sé cuándo se iba con Genma cuando la compró; la misma que había dicho que su padre era un idiota por venir a buscarla y que seguiría con la herencia Tendo que tantas veces le negó por su supuesta inutilidad y la cual llegó a administrar con su marido.

—Es un imbécil Nodoka, se aprovecha de nuestros sentimientos para...—. Recordaba el sollozo ahogado en sus finas manos. —…no sabes cuánto me hace desear ser vendida a que me casé con Emiliano para satisfacer el deseo egoísta de mi padre. Un maldito deseo para su propio bienestar.

—No pienses así Noriko, por favor. Es mejor así. Acepta, así no sufrirás un tormento, con un hombre que te tomará cuando quiera y se sienta en el derecho de tu vida porque es tu dueño—. Mencionó Nodoka apretando una de las manos de la chica que la miraba con ojos llorosos y seguía negando queriendo tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y evitar ese horrendo dolor que le perforaba la mente. —Hazlo y que una de nosotras se salve de este horrible lugar porque tiene opciones de vivir feliz y no con miedo a ser usada y que si fallas terminarás con el cuerpo marcado y seguir siendo rentable. Por favor.

La de cabellos negros soltó más lágrimas ante el profundo dolor de oír la súplica de su amiga que no tenía otra opción a la mano, sólo esperar el día de las apuestas y venta de chicas para poder salir, pero sin libertad.

Abrazó a Nodoka que también había llorado sin haberse dado cuenta y es que ésta quería que Noriko se salvará, pero también existía ese lado egoísta para que se quedara con ella hasta su venta, aunque había un detalle más, entenderla a ella porque aún seguía siendo un misterio hasta ese momento en el que un hombre la vino a buscar a la prisión recolectora para hablar, resultando ser éste el padre de la chica, más la plática y el enojo aún eran desconocido para Nodoka, ya que Noriko no era muy habladora respecto a su familia, ni a su situación de haber llegado a Hate.

Cada vez que quería hablar de eso con ella, lo esquivaba y regresaban a un círculo infinito de misterio, más algunas cosas no eran del todo su ignorancia, porque Nodoka entendía que había un odio monumental de Noriko a su padre el cual era un hombre egoísta, o eso siempre decía.

—No te puedo dejar, más sabiendo lo infeliz que puedes ser—. Mencionó la castaña de cabellos a casi negros limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Estúpida Tendo de buen corazón—. Sollozo Amori generando una risa en la otra.

—Es la primera vez que dices una mala palabra.

—Las seguiré diciendo si no te vas.

—Mira Amori, me quedaré hasta el último día y me iré con Soun, pero hasta entonces seguirás siendo mi compañera, no te libraras tan fácil de mi bocazas—. Advirtió la joven mirándola con cierto grado de molestia que Nodoka sabía que era para decirle que todo lo que le decía era verdad.

—Entendido Tendo, pero quisiera saber el problema con tu padre.

La Tendo alzó una ceja al fingir demencia ante el tema más sabía que a Nodoka ya no podía ocultarle más de lo que ella deseaba y era momento de hablar.

—Mi padre es dueño de una empresa fuerte en Japón que había pertenecido a mi abuelo, por lo tanto, él es miembro de Hate y me vendió.

La revelación fue horrible y Nodoka sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos ante la impresión. El padre de Noriko la había vendido. Él vendió a su hija, pero ¿¡Por qué!?, ¿Por qué hacer una cosa así de horrible?

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Oh Nodoka quisiera saberlo para decírtelo, pero tampoco lo sé. Mi padre es un hombre complicado y que siempre está enojado, sobre todo ahora que mi madre lo dejo—. Dijo la de cabellos negros abrazando sus piernas mirando a Nodoka con sus ojos miel a la de tono azulado. —Pero lo que si se, es que cada movimiento que hace es para salir librado de problemas o salir beneficiado a costa de los demás y mi matrimonio arreglado no creo que sea la excepción.

—Matrimonio arreglado—. Murmuró pensativa la castaña mirando al techo blanco, el matrimonio arreglado había sido su motivo para huir, pero al parecer a Noriko no le molestaba.

—¿Por qué casarse por acuerdo de tus padres?

—Ya conocía a Soun, mi madre es extranjera y cuando mi padre lo propuso no sonaba a una mala idea, Soun es de Occidente con padres brillantes que se mudaron a Japón no hace mucho y ayudan a la empresa de mi padre, pero los padres de Soun extrañaban Occidente a pesar de ser un país cargado de problemas desde las dos puntas de la frontera compartida, extrañaban su hogar y es algo que todos hacemos, no importa si lo odiamos o no, forma parte nosotros y queramos o no crea una huella imborrable que decidimos ignorar y crear una nueva o regresar y ellos eligieron la segunda.

—¿Te molestó?

—No, porque a pesar de que ellos se fueron, él se quedó y me busco, ¿Eso es amor Nodoka?

La Amori no supo que decir pues amar era complicado y no lo había sentido de esa manera para buscar a alguien de nueva cuenta y permanecer juntos

—Supongo, ¿No?

—Sí, creo que es bonito y también te amo a ti, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve—. Sonrió Noriko al momento que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación porque uno de los guardias había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de llamarla para que siguiera "hablando" con su padre.

—Nodoka.

—¿Si?—. Dudo la joven castaña.

—Gracias por escucharme.

Nodoka dejó de enfrascarse en su pasado al detenerse por llegar al vestíbulo de su casa en Japón, tomó uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca para esperar a su hijo al que le sugeriría, no, mas bien le ordenaría que hacer con la chica que era hija de su antigua amiga.

Sus largos y delicados dedos rozaron una de las páginas abriéndose en el título al mismo tiempo que notó la única katana decorativa que se hallaba postrada en una de las paredes de la habitación, era la misma con la que se defendió cuando Genma quiso golpearle de nuevo, aunque si de él no dependiera su libertad y mantener todo en una relativa tranquilidad, su cabeza hubiera rodado por el vestíbulo por ser un hombre sin honor y sin conciencia. Cuya pertenencia ya no tenía al cien, no desde que cometió esos dos grandes errores.

Y uno de ellos fue matarla a ella.

**_..._**

Kasumi miró a la ventana mientras metía con demasiada tranquilidad las cosas pocas pertenencias que tenía en esa bolsa, y las cuales eran las que Akane había dejado o de lo contrario no tendría que vestir, pues ya le habían dado de alta y la cuenta había sido pagada con anterioridad sumándose la operación, a lo que deducía como obra de Akane antes de que la desaparecieran. Por ello, ahora debía encargarse de eso porque la menor seguía sin aparecer, además del inquietante mensaje en la fotografía y de reportes inexistentes de que hubiera desaparecido, los cuales eran más y más indicios de que había alguien grande detrás de todo ese embrollo, era como se lo había dicho Rouge que iba dejando medicamentos que no fueron manipulados para deshacerse de ella, ya que la persona enemiga no quería cabos sueltos ni mucho menos alborotadores y Kasumi en sí, podría generar revuelo, por eso debía buscarla por su cuenta y si era posible comunicarse con Rouge para pedirle ayuda obligatoria, ya que las autoridades también estaban siendo manipuladas por ese gigantesco monstruo criminal como le decía Rouge para que ella investigará primero y por fin pudieran actuar juntas.

—Señorita Kasumi, debería esperar a su hermana—. Dijo la enfermera que había estado viéndola desde que había despertado y la cual se veía más ansiosa a cada día que se iba recuperando.

La castaña de cabellos largos negó y se colocó el asa de su maleta ignorando a la mujer que sabía que ocultaba algo por la constante supervisión que tenía impuesta en ella y que no había tenido anteriormente hasta que Akane dejó de venir, haciendo comentarios acerca de ella a pesar de no mencionarle sobre su existencia y eso solo le hizo sospechar mucho más en ella.

—No, va a venir nadie—. Dijo tranquila. —Akane me dijo que me esperaba en casa–. Sonrió de la forma apacible en que todo el mundo creía que decía la verdad solo que ese gesto ocultaba saña y enojo sobre todo al ver a la mujer temblar.

—Su hermana, pero ella…

—Ella está en casa—. Mintió. —Llame ayer y me contestó diciendo que debía trabajar doble turno el día de hoy—. Decía Kasumi restándole importancia con el gesto de su mano sonriendo de manera un tanto socarrona.

Aquellas palabras calmas de la hermana mayor Tendo hicieron retroceder a la enfermera y como Kasumi lo esperaba, murmuró un imposible topándose con una puerta cerrada que le hizo temblar por el acercamiento de Kasumi que quería que la mujer escupiera la verdad de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—. Cuestionó el murmullo de la "enfermera" que sólo se limitaba a temblar.

—No es posible que su hermana le haya llamado.

—Y ¿Por qué no es posible?—. Mencionó oyéndose bastante seria la Tendo cruzándose de brazos manteniendo la calma que debía tener para obtener lo que quería o de lo contrario terminaría explotando en ira y desesperada sin obtener nada. —¿Qué es lo que sabes?

La enfermera tragó saliva queriendo tomar el pomo de la puerta más el manotazo de Kasumi se lo evitó advirtiéndole con un no tenso para evitar gritarle junto a una mirada de enojo puro que se mostraba en la tensión en su cuello. Si no hablaba ésta no lo pasaría bien.

—Señorita Nozomi, su hermana no está, la abandono–. Dijo firme esperando su libertad, más vio que esta torció la boca al detectar la mentira.

—Yo no soy tonta "enfermera Sakura", Akane no se pudo ir sobretodo escribiendo que la seguían—. Enseñó la foto con el mensaje haciendo temblar a la enfermera que tragó saliva. —Abrieron nuestro apartamento, lo checaron y me trajeron esto como un consolador ¿No es así? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana? —. Exigió la mayor de la Tendo tomando el uniforme de la enfermera entre sus manos, arrugándolo con su agarre.

—Le juro por Kami que no se.

—Eres una mentirosa, sabes lo que nos hacían en el orfanato cuando mentíamos, nos golpeaban con un rollo de varas largas y flexibles hasta que dijéramos la verdad, ¿Quieres comprobar tu mentira a base de dolor?

—No—. Dijo temblorosa la enfermera que se imaginó a la dulce Kasumi Tendo golpeándola haciéndola de nueva cuenta temblar, no podía creer que aquella muchacha joven y enferma fuera de aquella manera y le estuviera intimidando e infundiendo temor hasta el tuétano del hueso y lo peor de todo es que podía mentirle, porque ella lo sabría y ella desconocía de lo que sería capaz con tal de saber lo que complicadamente ocultaba.

Debía decir la verdad o algo malo pasaría, ya no sabían nada ese esas chicas desde hace cinco años o un poco más, por lo que es difícil describir lo que le sucedería, pues ya tenía problemas con Tomoe por el simple hecho de no envenenar a la Tendo.

—La secuestraron.

La castaña apretó los dientes y miró a la supuesta enfermera con más enojo.

—¿Quién?—. Gruño en forma de pregunta Kasumi.

—Fue To...—. Las palabras se murieron cuando una bala rompió el vidrio de la ventana y le dio a la mujer provocando que Kasumi se tirará al suelo sintiendo que había un pitido horrendo en su cabeza, mirando todo a su alrededor demasiado borroso, gateando por el suelo buscando la salida para evitar más tiros, sin embargo, su mano al palpar el suelo sintió algo espeso y pegajoso que le mancho la mano, la alzó y está se encontraba teñida de rojo, era sangre se dijo causando que retrocediera y se fuera contra una de las esquinas de la cama totalmente espantada cubriendo su boca con su mano limpia.

—Está muerta—. Murmuró viendo con más claridad el cuerpo traspasado por la bala. Quiso gritar, pero no podía porque para Kasumi era muy complicado reaccionar al ver cuerpos arrebatados de su vida y sobretodo frente a sus ojos.

Escuchó el sonido de los enfermeros entrando preguntándole si se hallaba bien mientras seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos por no haber tomado algún factor desconocido y el cual se haría más difícil hallar a su hermana.

—Señorita Tendo, señorita—. El policía frustrado alzo la voz. —¡Kasumi Tendo, responda!

—Perdóname, ¿Qué me decía?

El policía frente a ella la seguía observándola preocupado, pues la joven mujer parecía pérdida en sus pensamientos los cuales debían de estar embrollados por el impacto generado por ver a alguien morir frente a sus ojos unas horas atrás.

Muchos de los doctores y enfermeras o enfermeros temían por un posible ataque terrorista, más la realidad era que no se había visto más afectados que la pobre mujer muerta en la habitación teniendo como testigo a la joven Tendo que había sido su paciente.

—Dígame, ¿Vio a alguien sospechoso?

—No

—Sabía de algún problema que la enfermera tuviera, ya sabe cómo problemas económicos o con alguna persona.

—No—. Volvió a contestar seria la Tendo, al mismo tiempo que el policía se sobaba las sienes con fastidio, llevaba más de una hora hablando con la muchacha y está sólo le daba respuestas cortas en monosílabos sin nada que ayudará al asesinato de la enfermera.

—Señorita sabe que esto es algo serio y se puede meter en problemas si oculta información—. Kasumi ante aquello frunció la boca y sus cejas se hacían de la misma forma, mientras estampaba sus manos en contra del escritorio de metal y tronara su esposa que la aprisionaba de su extremidad y el objeto.

—¡Yo no oculto nada!, yo hablaba con la enfermera, dispararon sin haberme rosado la maldita bala un centímetro y ella murió, eso es todo ¡Déjenme salir de este asqueroso cuarto!

—Señorita le pido cuide su lenguaje, está ante un oficial.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero usted no sabe lo que le paso a mi hermana y esa mujer lo sabía.

—¿Su hermana?—. Preguntó el hombre mirando a la Tendo que se sentía cada vez más frustrada.

—Olvídelo ya déjeme ir, di mi declaración y no sé nada.

El hombre suspiró y asintió, soltó la esposa unida a la muñeca izquierda de Kasumi que se la sobo inmediatamente.

No entendía porque la esposaron si ella no había hecho nada.

—¿Tiene a alguien que la pueda buscar?

Kasumi pensó, trato de resetear su mente buscando a alguien que la buscará, porque era claro que no la dejarían salir para nada del mundo, a menos que fuera con compañía y a la única persona que tenía para contactar no sabía si estaba en Tokio.

—Sí—. Murmuró con inseguridad dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala de interrogatorios donde los sonidos exteriores por fin fueron perceptibles para sus oídos.

—Señorita Kasumi, la enfermera tenía muchas deudas que no había pagado con yakuzas y se cree que le tocó su hora de pagar. No tenía familia y vivía sola, además de no hablar con sus compañeros que parecían no reconocerla, raro ¿No?

—¿Y yo para que quiero saber eso?

—Bueno la extorsión yakuza de la mujer no era muy oculta, además siempre pedía dinero a todos lados y tenía problema del juego. Tal vez entre su soledad le contó algo.

—Clark que no, no confiaba en ella y tampoco yo—. Mencionó cuando abrieron paso a recepción y le indicaron donde se hallaba el teléfono donde volvió a hacer memoria de los números que tenía que marcar esperando que él no halla vuelto a cambiar su número de teléfono.

Kasumi medito lo dicho por el policía; problemas de juego, yakuzas, préstamos excesivos, extorsiones muy notorias. Algo de por sí no andaba bien y lo que debería averiguar parecía ser más extenso de lo que imaginaba, pero no importaba porque ya fuera lo último que hiciese ella hallaría a su hermana y ahora se repitió que había un segundo factor que no tomo en cuenta y lo más seguro que era algo grande y mayor a los yakuzas y él es bastante bueno para ayudarle por eso las cosas no se complicarían tanto, pues se averiguarían con mayor rapidez.

El pitido del timbre sonó por tercera vez hasta que una voz masculina le contestó, se sintió realmente feliz pues había vuelto a oír esa voz que no escucho desde dos semanas antes de su operación, la cual ahora se escuchaba algo trémula y cansada como si apenas se hubiera despertado, aunque realmente jamás lo juzgaría de ser holgazán, pues entendía que su trabajo era extenuante algunas veces y otras demasiado sencillo.

—Hola Taro soy yo, Kasumi—. Dijo suavemente.

La contestación que recibió le parecía más linda de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar sintiéndose realmente feliz de tenerle como apoyo.

—Sé que es mucho por pedir, pero no sé si podrías venir por mí a la comisaría de Tokio es que Akane… no puede venir—.

Kasumi recibió una respuesta afirmativa, que le hizo sentir tan bien por escuchar esa voz que le indicaba cuanto tardaría al ir por ella, más sabía que ese no era el tiempo real, le estaba mintiendo, más eso no le molestaba, pues a pesar de ser una mujer dulce, algo despreocupada, y que sabía capturar la mentira, sabía de primera mano que Taro casi siempre le mentía cuando le llamaba y/o le pedía ayuda para buscarla a algún lugar pues era claro que desde el momento que escucho su voz se empezó a movilizar para estar con ella, ya que este individuo en cuestión reconocía lo molesta que se hallaba y no era de menos porque en su vida no había tratado con algo semejante y el tipo de gente que lo más seguro buscaría evaporar las cosas que averiguaría a cada paso que fuera a dar, por ello debía darse prisa.

Dejo el teléfono empotrado y se dispuso a cambiarse en el baño de mujeres cuando por fin le entregaron su maleta con sus cosas, pues se sentía y veía bastante tétrica con la falda de su vestido manchada de sangre.

Cuando terminó se miró al espejo algo ojerosa y más nerviosa de lo que creía al ver a alguien morir tan cerca de ella. Se hecho agua fría en la cara tratando de borrar de su mente las viejas imágenes de sus memorias atormentadas por la muerte de su madre y padre; habían pasado ya quince años del incidente que las dejo huérfanas y seguía preguntándose quien fue y porqué.

Siempre que pensaba en su madre se acordaba de Akane que no hacía ningún mal a nadie y su padre era un hombre severo, pero amoroso. No sabía cómo ni porque querían matarlos, suspiró de forma sonora notando como el agua seguía cayendo por la coladera, hasta al fin cerrarle escuchando los golpes en la puerta.

—Señorita Nozomi, su familiar está aquí.

—Gracias en un momento salgo—. Mencionó con voz suave que todo el mundo conocía excepto él que conocía su verdadero carácter al igual que su hermana.

Se miró por el espejo notando aquel suéter amarillo bastante suelto para ocultar buena parte de su figura le sentaba bien con aquel pantalón ajustado, le hacía ver como alguien apacible y delicada, trató de acomodar su largo cabello sintiéndose tonta por hacer eso, era como si fuera la primera vez que iba a ver a Abel y no era así. Agarró de nuevo la maleta y abrió la puerta del baño dirigiéndose con paso seguro a la entrada de la comisaría donde había entrado con un policía que la seguía viendo como sospechosa a algo que claramente ella no provocó.

En la sala de espera estaba él, tan apuesto como el primer día que lo vio entrar a aquella cafetería, a aquel que siempre había demostrado un lado encantador que casi nadie conocía y que dejaba al desnudo ante ella.

—Tendo—. Mencionó a secas y mirándola de arriba a abajo, barriendo con cada viejo detalle para actualizar la imagen de la última vez que se vieron generando una sonrisa en Kasumi que se paró frente a él.

—Unryu—. Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa recibiendo una serie de indicaciones del policía y está le decía que sí al tomar el brazo del chico que cargaba su maleta caminando a su lado en total silencio.

—Podemos hablar en privado, necesito decirte algo importante y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

El joven sonrió de lado ante las palabras de Kasumi, caminaron un poco más lejos del hospital hasta llegar a un auto negro donde ambos entraron.

—Secuestraron a Akane— Soltó tan de golpe que el joven castaño lo miró incrédulo con sus ojos café en tonos verdosos. —Y necesito saber quién la secuestro para traerla de vuelta e irnos de Tokio como mis padres lo desearon cuando nosotras éramos pequeñas.

—Tendo si fueron los yakuzas, sabes que yo no me meto—.

Kasumi ante aquellas palabras que ella ya suponía él diría y ella le negó.

—No son ellos son alguien más y creo que tiene que ver con mis padres y si es posible también con los Kuno.

El castaño se le quedó viendo algo contrariado a la fémina hasta que finalmente asintió a la petición de ayuda de la misma.

—Tienes alguna pista oni—. Acompaño el chico con el amoroso apelativo a Kasumi que buscó en su bolsa algo importante, hasta extender una tarjeta que tenía un logo de empresa que él conocía bastante bien debido a ser famosa en la mayor parte de Asia.

—Se le cayó a la "enfermera Sakura" antes de que me dieran de alta y la mataran enfrente mío.

El chico encendió el motor del auto para que emprenderán camino al hogar de la chica y sucesivamente el castaño de cabellos quebrados la miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando avanzó fuera del estacionamiento del hospital.

—Tendrá realmente algo que ver o solo era un simple interés de esa mujer, no te quiero hacer perder las esperanzas sobre encontrar a tu hermana oni, pero...

—Confía en mí, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y Akane—. Tomó la mano del chico que sonrió al haberse detenido en un semáforo y este le pudo besar el dorso de la mano de la castaña que seguía sin dejar de sonreír y ahora con las mejillas arreboladas.

–Ya sabes que te apoyo oni, pero la empresa Corpus no algo que debamos tomar a la ligera.

**_.._****_..._**

La primera cosa que llegó a su mente fue la voz de Kasumi que se preguntaba dónde estaría mientras la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos era la de un lugar vacío y en completa oscuridad que pronto se veía perpetrado por su hermana que se hallaba postrada en la cama de hospital, justo como el día que la vio por última vez.

—¡No Kasumi, estoy aquí!—. Pronunció corriendo en dirección a la misma que desapareció, escurriéndose entre sus dedos mientras retrocedía estupefacta para encogerse sobre si misma pensando el mal que provocaría a su hermana debido a su desaparición; sólo que su sufrimiento autoimpuesto se vio acabado al escuchar la risa burlona de la mujer Kuno que tenía el mismo aspecto que hace años Akane vio cuando la adulta se dirigía a la salida del orfanato, junto con aquella risa que era tan irritante y fastidiosa que quiso taparse los oídos, era como si la cordura estuviera rota en esa mujer.

—Te dije que te separarían de ella, pequeña mocosa—. Se reía cada dos por tres provocándole más dolor a los tímpanos de Akane que creía sentir perder el oído por culpa de la mujer.

—¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate Kotonoja!

—No, porque tú no eres nadie y ahora—. La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tocar la tinta en su pálido hombro que tenía una serie de líneas como un código que tenía un número ligeramente grande que la marcaba su seriado en el registro de mercancía de Tomoe el cual era como 029957 —Ahora eres mercancía y si no sirves te tirarán a la basura.

—¡Cállate!—. Gritó queriendo lanzarse en contra de la mujer más ésta desapareció y el humo de cigarro le golpeó el rostro.

Ahora Nabiki Tomoe se encontraba fumando de una pipa soplándole el humo a su rostro cuando la volvían a mantener quieta al momento de vestirla para la noche de su compra y ahora, no sabía lo que le deparaba.

—Mercancía, eso es lo que eres princesa guerrera.

—No, yo no soy...—. Habló con su voz temblorosa a punto de quebrarse ante el miedo que le provocaba aquellos ojos profundos e intimidantes que le mantuvieron encerrada y después torturándola por días hasta casi ser más de una semana cuando ya no pudo más y al fin la controlara a base de miedo Tomoe y es que ésta simplemente quería burlarse de ella y eso le causaba desesperarse por ver a sus propios demonios que todavía no podía enfrentar convirtiéndose en más.

—Eres mercancía—. Se repetía una y otra vez mientras soltaba lágrimas de tristeza al mismo tiempo que Kotonoja Kuno se burlaba de ella.

—¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, ¡Por favor!—. Gritaba al aire sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se destruiría porque podía escuchar como el suelo se resquebrajaba, siendo esta un reflejo de su miedo y al ser tan débil como cuando era una niña le demostraba la fragilidad en la que ahora se encontraba su ser.

—Deberías ser fuerte, la debilidad hace que la gente se aproveché de ti—. Mencionó una voz trémula femenina haciendo levantar su mirada vidriosa a Akane que volvió a ver los cabellos similares al atardecer y cuya existencia era difícil de olvidar.

—Pero…

—Akane Tendo, las personas que no luchan son lo más patético y usted no es patética ¿Cierto?, si no, mi ayuda hubiera sido inútil al igual que desperdiciada mi voz al alentarle a luchar contra tus miedos.

Akane dejó de oír las palabras de Tomoe y la risa de Kuno viendo su propio reflejo en el agua que parecía mas un espejo; tratando de levantarse y acercarse a la mujer Saotome que la miraba seriamente, pero al mismo tiempo con una débil sonrisa ladeada que se iba definiendo, llegó hasta ella.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—. Le cuestionó.

—Yo no te daré respuestas Akane Tendo.

—¡¿Entonces por qué está aquí!? —. Exclamó la mencionada sintiéndose más alterada ante el vacío abrumante que quería consumirla al permanecer en esa oscuridad infinita.

La mujer miró a un punto invisible viéndose orgullosa y bastante imponente a comparación de otras mujeres que ella había conocido, y ese traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo no hacía más que reforzar esa imagen. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero también fracturada, sin embargo, también una que no iba a dejar de luchar contra sí misma y sus miedos.

—Buscas apoyarte en alguien para reforzar tú miedo e inseguridad ¿Me equivoco?

—No sé de lo que me habla.

—Mujer terca, no está mal decir que tienes miedo y pedir ayuda, eso no te hace menos valiente, y si quieres saber qué hacer, es despertar.

—¿Despertar?—. Mencionó al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Abrió sus ojos y las cosas las notaba demasiado borrosas al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de darle vueltas, además de que estaba sola y vestida con un pijama desconocido, se levantó de las finas sábanas tocando su frente con la palma de su mano sintiendo un horrible dolor que creía partirle la cabeza. Akane, también notó que se hallaba sola, lo cual provocó que se sintiera más confiada por su soledad que se le hacía extraña, pues había sido comprada y lo más seguro que la vigilancia sería extrema para que ella no intentará huir como lo deseaba en ese momento. Cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana donde deslizó suavemente la cortina notando que estaba lloviendo fuera y que no reconocía algo de afuera ya que tenía un alto conocimiento de los alrededores de Tokio que había rondado con su hermana en tardes de venta de galletas que preparaba Kasumi cuando aún permanecían en el orfanato.

¿Dónde estaba? Se cuestionaba viendo cada detalle de esa habitación que era claro que nadie ocupaba por estar sin algo identificable de alguien a menos que fuera de estilo minimalista, corrió más las cortinas notando cada vez más diminutas gotas cristalinas golpeando el cristal, trató de abrir la ventana más el seguro de esta se abría con llave impidiendo que la abriera y el pánico se apoderara de ella.

Ya no le gustaba el encierro.

Sentía la garganta seca y que las cosas se movían de su lugar. No quería estar encerrada, no quería estar ahí y no quería saber lo que le pasaría en manos de su dueño; desesperada se acercó a la puerta notando que estaba abierta dejando que corriera descalza y tratando de huir, pero las voces que escuchaba cercanas la hicieron entrar a una habitación de las tantas abiertas notando que el aire se filtraba por las puertas del balcón el cual provocaba que se mojara el suelo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta apoyándose en la madera hasta caer sentada y permitirse que el aire llenará sus pulmones y pudiera pensar de forma clara al momento que las diminutas gotas de agua rebotaban hasta casi tocar sus pies.

Removió su flequillo y el espejo al frente suyo le hizo darse cuenta del color de cabello tan diferente al que siempre había usado, era un color negro con tonos azules y extremadamente corto, no le gustaba pues le recordaba que tan miserable podría llegará a ser, sobretodo porque aún mantenía frescas las palabras de la mujer Tomoe en su sueño.

Mercancía, ella era mercancía, se decía sin darse un descanso mental de ese problemático asunto de su ser.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?—. Se repetía enterrando sus uñas en su cráneo hasta que suspiró tratando de mantenerse más tranquila.

El pánico no le ayudaría en nada, se levantó del suelo y cerró las puertas del balcón dirigiéndose a la puerta para asomarse por el pasillo que no era tan largo como imaginaba, notando a la que ella quería creer como una chica de la servidumbre del sujeto que la compró.

Una vez que la perdió de su vista, salió por la puerta caminando por el pasillo oyendo de nuevo voces acercándose a donde estaba provocando que corriera escaleras abajo con rapidez hasta llegar al primer piso sintiéndose aliviada de ver la puerta a la salida, sólo que el sonido de dos voces evitó que saliera corriendo al pasillo a su libertad y cuya imagen sería brindada a las laterales que serían su ruina.

—Te limitas a dos opciones Ranma, y la segunda nadie la elige porque te generara más problemas con esa mujer. Siempre han sido un problema esa familia—. Decía la voz de una mujer, Akane curiosa se acercó viendo el rostro hermoso y fruncido en una mueca de desagrado cuando dejó el libro sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. —Y aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón querido, todo lo que te dijo es verdad, además las cosas han cambiado con su administración.

—Es una organización poderosa y si se intenta hacer algo que va en contra del contrato, es claro que te dañaran junto a esa pobre chiquilla—. Concluyó de decir Nodoka a Ranma que asentía y pensaba al mismo tiempo en más soluciones existentes.

Las cosas no se podían limitar sólo en dos opciones, debían de haber más, por supuesto podía dejar que la chica se vaya y tampoco podía devolverla porque Shinosuke quería comprarla y.…no podía ser así.

El hijo de los Saotome hecho la cabeza a atrás mirando al techo blanco, llevaba más tiempo del que deseaba hacer al discutir el asunto de libertad con su madre para que pudieran ayudar a la chica sin que la vida de esta no corriera peligro y la solución de su madre seguía siendo redundante a cumplirse.

Las cosas se pondrían desagradables, si no lo evitaba ahora.

—Mira, podemos ocultar su origen Ranma, pero que la gente te vea rondando con esa chica de aquí para allá, hará levantar sospechas la debemos comprometer contigo para casarte con ella.

—No quiero que me digas algo más, no hay excusas ni otras posibilidades, desde el momento que compraste a esa pobre chica se volvió un problema para ti y uno mayor para mí, incluyéndote.

Ranma se sobo las sienes al escuchar la palabra boda, se imaginaba la cara de miedo de la chica que lo ha de creer un degenerado por comprarla y que no dudaría en desconfiar de él una vez que le dijeran los planes que tenían para y con ella.

—¿Y no crees que deberíamos tener la opinión de la chica?

—No Ranma, los dos no tienen opción a lo que te he estado diciendo hasta el cansancio y esa chica como tú dices. Se llama Akane Tendo—. Dijo seriamente la mujer mirando en dirección a la entrada notando que ella estaba ahí pues el espejo reflejaba su posición. —Lo que has escuchado te incumbe y deberás acatarlo jovencita y te advierto que no habrá cambio de decisión sobre esto.

Akane en un principio se sobresaltó ante las palabras, pero eso no podía ser así, se armó de valor apareciendo frente a la mujer y el joven adulto que se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo había estado aquella chica escuchando esa conversación.

—Eso es demasiado señora...

—Nodoka Amori—. Interrumpió la mujer que le invito a sentarse con gesto suave de su mano al que la Tendo no pudo negarse por la fuerte presencia de la mujer que al parecer no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta.

—Señora Amori, no es por insultarla o algo similar, pero no soy un objeto que pueda manipular a su antojo y ese matrimonio del que tanto hablaba, jamás pasará—. Pronunciaba la joven Tendo cada palabra apretando dientes y puños.

—Lo sé.

—¿¡Entonces por qué me obligará a casarme con él!?—. Apuntó la muchacha a Ranma que la miraba seriamente cuando ella se levantó exaltada de su asiento encarnado a la adulta que parecía no afectarle se brusco y justificado actuar.

—No debes de alzar la voz cuando estás tan cerca de tu interlocutor, una dama o persona que está dialogando pacíficamente no debe gritarle en la cara porque de lo contrario serás menos escuchada. Cuando estés lejos de mí, si será necesario.

Akane abrió los ojos ante la impresión asintiendo a Nodoka Amori, que no le dijo su apellido de casada que todo el mundo conocía, pero aun así lo usaban lo decían los que no eran cercanos a ella.

—Señora usted tiene idea de lo que he pasado y…—. Pronunció más tranquila Akane sentándose de nuevo y también sintiéndose tonta porque eso sí lo sabía desde hace muchos años.

—No soy tonta hay más gente que vive esto, y desde más años atrás. No es algo especial, pero tampoco algo que se detenga de la noche a la mañana—. Interrumpió la elegante mujer en kimono de nueva cuenta a la Tendo que torció ligeramente su boca. —La opción del matrimonio es algo que normalmente se usa en las mujeres que vienen de la misma manera que tú.

—Y, ¿Cuál sería esa señora Nodoka?—. Sonrió confiada la joven mirando a la mujer que notó cierta petulancia en ella a pesar de que estaba comiéndose todo su coraje acumulado con toda la tristeza de la travesía que ha de haber vivido al ser raptada, retenida y finalmente comprada por su hijo que la había traído en extremo narcotizada.

—Vendida—. Pronunció Nodoka viendo como la joven se tensaba.

Como la adulta lo suponía la chica se estaba haciendo la fuerte pues nadie podía sentirse tan segura con un trauma así de grande.

—Muchos se casan jóvenes y no será problema que ambos estén casados en poco tiempo, sin embargo, tu presencia inquietará a los medios—. Meditaba Nodoka que sabía que su hijo igual que la muchacha estaban en total desacuerdo, y eras entendible, ella también había estado en desagrado al casarse con Genma, pero las posibilidades de una chica mercancía que puede sobrevivir de nuevo en la sociedad como si nada era muy limitada. Era vivir casada con el dueño porque el contrato estipulaba la cercanía concreta entre el dueño y mercancía como se lo dijo Ranma y también su contrato decía lo mismo, no alejarse del dueño o cercanos a este.

En realidad, las cosas en Hate habían sido demasiado simples a pesar del gran peso turbio que se cargaba, pero este nuevo régimen en el ahora Poison resultaba tener varios baches que si no se cumplían lo firmado, la mercancía que era Akane sería retirada y no de menos mencionar explotada hasta lo más mínimo por Tomoe o por un nuevo dueño que a diferencia de ellos, si iban dañarla.

—¿A caso no hay otra opción?, no puedo sólo casarme y ya.

—Si la hay, causas revuelo y regresas con Tomoe—. Dijo Nodoka con la intención se asustar a Akane.

El contrato estipulaba varias cosas de las cuales muy pocas ella entendía a pesar de demostrarse simples, por eso debían analizarlo para poder buscar más soluciones a la chica que esperaban liberar, el casamiento si es necesario, además una vez que solucionarán lo del contrato y aunque a Nodoka le costase aceptar que su hijo no hacía feliz a la hija de su amiga Noriko Tendo, la opción sería el divorcio y dejarla ir. Ya que después de hablar de su deseo con su hijo que se había molestado por aquello, pues era muy egoísta a pesar de tener un sentimiento "noble" de hacer feliz a la chica, Nodoka entendió que no podía obligar a Akane a amar a Ranma. Por lo tanto, debían adaptarse y aceptar.

—¿Tienes alguna duda Akane?—. Preguntó Keiko sonriendo levemente generándole en la mencionada un sentimiento desagradable cuando le dijo sí.

—Correcto, Ranma y tu deberan conocerse, yo veré el papeleo de la empresa y también pediré una copia del contrato. Espero que todo esto no genere asperezas entre ambas Akane y podamos relacionarnos de manera pacífica.

La joven Tendo no dijo nada, ya que se mantenía en silencio apretando los puños y pensando cada uno de sus músculos al ver que la mujer era tan descarada de decirle algo así después de amenazarla. Nodoka espero respuesta y al ver que no tendría se despidió de su hijo y se retiró.

—Deberías dejar de apretar los puños.

—Ja, claro como a ti no te amenazó—. Mencionó la chica mirando a su acompañante con bastante fastidio.

—No debes juzgar antes de conocer y ella también me amenazó con cuidarte.

—No necesito que me cuiden…

—Ranma Saotome—. Interrumpió él, asombrado a Akane que recordaba perfectamente a Ranko la cual por pura lógica era hermana del hombre frente a ella. —Y tú eres Akane Tendo.

—¿Cómo es que…

—Me lo dijo la mujer que querías matar a punta de golpes y que es mi madre, la cual tampoco tengo idea como lo supo.

Akane suspiró hastiado, no sabía que decir más que exigir su libertad, pero la advertencia de Nodoka Amori le remordía la mente una y otra vez, si la regresaban con Tomoe significaba de nuevo torturas mentales por querer huir, también escuchar la "guía de buena conducta de las chicas mercancía" que le había servido como sermón por parte de esa mujer china que siempre acompañaba a Nabiki Tomoe, pero ahora conociendo a su dueño, parecía no interesarle el hecho de hacer algo más que comprometerse con ella, o al menos por parte de Nodoka, podía fingir estar a gusto y huir ahora que ya no estaba bajo el resguardo de Tomoe, debía fingir y cuando ganará su confianza se largaría de ahí e iría a casa para huir con su hermana.

—No te preocupes, la advertencia de mi madre de devolverte es para intimidar—. Habló amable Ranma despejando aquella imagen estoica que lo más seguro era para evitar engaño entre los suyos o al menos eso pensaba Akane cuando notó como se movía por la habitación hasta llegar al modesto librero tomando uno de los tantos libros y volver a su lugar demostrando su poco interés para relacionarse con ella como Nodoka lo había pedido.

—Pues ha logrado hacerlo señor Saotome—. Mencionó de forma sardónica mostrando una sonrisa amarga que él ignoro pues parecía intrigado por su comentario.

—Muy bien señorita Tendo. Ahora que nos han comprometido, ¿Qué quisiera hacer con aquel arreglo?

—Tirarlo al bote de basura e irme a casa, no quiero ser maleducada señor Saotome, pero quiero irme a casa.

—No se puede señorita Tendo, el contrato que firme con Tomoe indica que no puedes escaparte o de lo contrario nos ira mal a ti y a mí, pero peor a ti.

—No, es que usted no tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Y qué es lo que le paso señorita Tendo?—. Cuestionó el joven Saotome alzando una ceja dejando de lado el libro en sus manos.

Por su parte Akane se sintió bastante fastidiada al escuchar su apellido con aquel, señorita, que le estaba colmando la paciencia cada poco que era pronunciado por el hijo de los Saotome.

—¡Deja de decirme así!—. Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia ante el varón que sonrió levemente.

—¿De qué manera señorita Tendo? –. Respondió Ranma sacándole un gruñido de desesperación a Akane que lo encaró.

—Así, con esa maldita etiqueta del siglo pasado Ranma.

—No lo haré hasta que te conozca realmente bien. Puede parecer ambiguo, aunque lo hago más por mera costumbre al dirigirme con socios.

—Sabes que, no me importa, pero necesito irme…

—No puedes—. Le replicó tranquilo a la agitada chica.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo?!, necesito ver a mi hermana está muy enferma y yo...yo soy todo lo que tiene y ella el mío—. Se lamentó sentándose a un lado del varón que le dio unas suaves palmadas en su espalda, pues Ranma trataba de comprender aquello que sentía la chica que parecía quebrar en llanto en cualquier momento. —Me siento tan idiota, jamás debí servir en la fiesta del señor Tomoe.

—Si lo necesitabas hacer para obtener un beneficio monetario, entonces debió valer la pena señorita Tendo—. Dijo Saotome escuchando los gruñidos de fastidio de Akane.

—Valer la pena, ¡Valer la pena!, ¡Míreme!—. Grito apartándose de golpe. —Estoy hundida y comprada. Me apartaron de mi hermana y me obligarán a casarme con un desconocido, eso vale la pena para ti.

—No señorita Tendo, pero también hay que ser razonable en la situación que se encuentra. No puede irse, porque todo su actuar de ahora en adelante tiene un mayor número de consecuencias.

La chica lo miró con enojo y se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban tan traicioneras por sus mejillas apartándose aún más.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero tú madre está loca, ¿Qué clase de mujer dice algo así? Y luego menciona que no espera tener un problema entre ambas, eso es tan malditamente hipócrita.

El gesto del joven de ojos azules se frunció al momento que iba murmurando palabras que no podía entender por el idioma diferente hasta levantarse.

—Sabe una cosa se-ño-ri-ta Ten-do—. Dividió cada sílaba para picar más a la muchacha que se enojaba en un tronido de dedos. —Debería ser más agradecida con tú situación de no opresión y con sólo dos términos, casarte y no huir, pues no te imaginas el tipo de vidas que podrías haber tenido si no te hubiera salvado de ese club y el imbécil de Ryugen.

—Ja salvado, entonces eres el hombre más piadoso que conozco y debería alabarte al igual que besar el piso donde pisas, ¡Por qué me salvaste!—. Lo encaró la cabellos azules de forma sarcástica al chico que era más alto que ella por al menos una cabeza, notando que esté se sobaba las sienes como un gesto para no perder la paciencia.

—Escúchame Tendo, antes de juzgar comprende la situación en que vives ¿Entendido?

—¿¡Y cuál es esa maldita situación!?—. Gritó exaltada la joven.

—Una situación en la que sólo eres un objeto para ese estúpido club, el cual ni siquiera era miembro hasta hace unas semanas, fue totalmente desagradable, verte drogada y con esa imagen de completa desolación junto a la lágrima que nadie más vio porque todo el mundo se fijaba en la ropa que te pusieron que no te hacia ver diferente a las mujeres de cabaret—. Dijo sin medir sus palabras como siempre lo hacía, por ello Akane se sintió insultada generándole más rabia al apretar sus dientes mientras lo miraba con furia.

—¿¡Y crees que fue por gusto!? Esa bruja me drogo, me secuestró y lo peor de todo me vendió. A caso te crees en derecho de insultarme.

—¡No! Y tampoco lo tienes tú sobre mi madre que no te dio restricción alguna de vivir, pero al parecer no te das cuenta de lo relativamente bien que podrías vivir, ni, aunque te golpeara en la cara con ella.

—Yo no me trago lo que dijo tu madre y como es ella. La gente rica es despreciable y Nabiki Tomoe está en la cima de todos ustedes—. Pronunció con rencor sonando más dura cada palabra pronunciada a su viva voz.

—Podrás pensar lo que quieras, pero sabes, eso no te hace mejor. Solo te hace una mujer tonta sin razonamiento alguno, que quiere victimizarse, y no es así señorita Tendo, hay más mujeres que provienen de ese mismo club y son compradas por gente cruel.

—Y si quieres juzgarme por estar en ese lugar adelante hazlo, pero te he dicho eso sólo te hace ver cada vez más tonta a mis ojos, porque no me conoces y tampoco comprendes nada.

—Eres un...

—Adelante dilo, peores palabras he escuchado y las tuyas no serán una excepción.

—Eres un imbécil Ranma Saotome y que te quede claro que te vas a meter entre las piernas porque no soy tú...—. Trago saliva por la desagradable palabra. —...mercancía.

—No te tocaré porque eso sería demostrarte que tienes razón y no es así, no todo el mundo es tan malditamente repugnante como las personas que ya conoces y para que te quede claro si eres mercancía porque tienes un código y estas dentro de un sistema—. Mencionó Ranma notando como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Akane que sentía odiar más a cada segundo ese lugar que no la dejaría libre que definitivamente iba abandonar rápidamente, mientras la culpabilidad se presentaba en Ranma por hacerla llorar.

Akane ya no quiso discutir y se fue de la sala dejando al Saotome que se pasó una mano entre los cabellos sintiéndose una basura, debía medir más sus palabras pues con ellas había dañado a la joven con la que bien podría haber hablado de una mejor manera sobre su situación que parecía ser un agujero sin salida alguna.

Debía hablar con Ranko que a pesar de no ser la persona con más tacto en el mundo, era la persona más razonable y también más dura, por ello debía llamarla a pesar de que había mencionado que no hablarán cuando buscaba a esa mujer.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Después de tanto tiempo muerta, está historia he vuelto, hay partes modificadas de la original desde el capítulo uno. Esta historia es en recompensa a que cumplo años y me motiva a obligarme a hacer mas cosas jejeje._**

**_Espero la espera halla valido la pena y les guste. Además, les invito a leer la historia de Boku No Hero, Nuestro Héroe, Nuestro Destino que es uno de mis mayores orgullos porque he empezado a tratar una pareja gay y hetero al mismo tiempo y eso es porque si._**

**_La escritora de medianoche._**


	4. Parte 4

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_PARTE 4_**

* * *

Cuando era pequeña todo el mundo la apartaba e ignoraba a pesar de ser hija de Shujei Tomoe.

Le decían que no, a lo que ella quería y siempre fue vista como alguien débil e inferior. Sus padres, nunca estaban cuando ella los necesitaba y cuando si lo hacían la ignoraban, porque su madre era adicta al trabajo como su padre que buscaba hacer mayor y más renombrada la empresa Corpus, que había iniciado desde muy bajo a diferencia de Hate que era algo heredado y en constante alza por la ambición de la clase alta, es por eso que ella siempre fue solitaria, lo cual era lo más remarcado en la relación entre el trío de la familia Tomoe, pero también ante aquello, empezó a generar un sentimiento ambicioso, de desprecio y de poca moralidad en si misma que la volvieron quien era al ver que nadie le impedía hacerlo.

Nabiki Tomoe, empezó a mostrar una faceta cruel con las sirvientes y no sólo a ellos, porque con el tiempo se generó a los que la ignoraban, a los que la deseaban, los que la envidiaban y los que la amaban, así sorprendiendo y mortificando a su padre y madre en el orden de sensación por lo que sería de su hija en un futuro no muy lejano.

Shujei veía potencial en ella, sin embargo, seguía siendo un hombre de ideales muy conservadores además de machistas y creía que por el hecho de que Nabiki era mujer, ella no llegaría lejos con su empresa. Por ello la comprometió con su socio más poderoso y cuyo hijo era Kirin Nakahara, pero la agravada enfermedad que padecía el hombre no le dio tiempo a cambiar su testamento cuando se dio cuenta que todo el potencial de su hija no valdría sin un esposo a su lado manejando aquel imperio ascendente.

Nabiki al saber ese dato en el testamento no evitó ir a la habitación de hospital donde internaban a su padre.

Ella aún recordaba el momento en que recorría los pasillos con su sonrisa maliciosa hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación como meses en los que fingió ser condescendiente con su padre, escuchando sus lamentos, sus esperanzas hasta que una sola frase provocó lo que empezaría con su reinado.

—Nabiki, tú eres mi única heredera, pero también eres una mujer, por ello quiero decirte que sin importar lo que hagas siempre estarás bajo el yugo de un hombre. Quiero que trasladen todo a Kirin como lote por tú mano y no te negaras a sus peticiones.

Las palabras de su padre en ese momento se repetían en su mente junto a todas aquellas veces que alguien quería estar por encima de ella y pisotearla, además de quererse posicionar encima de ella y lo cual no permitiría como lo había perjurado al momento que la manguerilla del oxígeno la iba doblando obstruyendo y negando más vitalidad a su padre.

—¿Qué haces Nabiki?—. La voz cansada y tragada en años fue ahogándose mientras notaba la sonrisa de su hija que lo miraba con molestia y se juraba no volver a hacerlo para no arruinar su imagen que había construido con el pasar del tiempo.

—No, escúchame tú a mí, padre. Nunca estaré bajo la sombra de alguien, ni siquiera de mi propio esposo. Porque yo soy Nabiki Tomoe y nadie estará encima mío. Yo estaré encima de todos, cueste lo que me cueste, sin importar que mis padres acaben aplastados.

—Querías a alguien fuerte, aquí lo tienes y eso es lo que te matara la fortaleza de lo que has creado.

Las palabras que le dijo a su padre en sus últimos momentos de oxígeno antes de morir, le hicieron prometer que sin importar lo que hicieran o plantearán en su contra, nadie la olvidaría y sobretodo que haría todo lo posible para estar sobre la cima de todos.

¿Y cómo lo haría? Se preguntaría cualquiera que quisiera conocer sus ambiciones, lo cual era sencillo con el recurso que puede mover el mundo capitalista.

Con dinero y su belleza sólo era una palanca impulsora para ese fin. Por ello siempre se veía tan tranquila porque ella sabía que tenía el control sobre todo al mostrar una sonrisa ladina con sus labios pintados de un rojo cereza conjunto con el traje ejecutivo negro y con blusa blanca que le daban más imagen al demonio que era.

La lujosa limusina negra se detuvo y el chofer mencionó un hemos llegado, Naoko tomó su cartera y un folder para confirmar la valiosa información que vendería ese día y había hecho esperar a su comprador en más de una semana desde que había perdido su precioso "juguete".

Le indicó al chofer que no se fuera porque no iba a tardar mientras se dirigía al restaurante con vista a la Tokyo Tower.

Las zapatillas de charol color negro repicaban en el mármol brillante mientras su melena corta brillaba bajo las luces de las lámparas que se posicionaban en las paredes color arenilla llegando con la joven que daba la bienvenida al restaurante como anfitriona.

—Ya ha llegado su acompañante señora Tomoe—. Habló la chica teniendo que seguir a la mujer más poderosa de Japón que no detenía su paso firme.

—Espero que el vino este en la mesa de lo contrario tendrás problemas.

—Sí, señora Tomoe—. Indicó la muchacha intimidada señalando con su mano la zona reservada y privada, al fondo del restaurante donde Shinosuke Ryugen se encontraba con una copa de vino en su mano la cual degustaba con bastante fastidio, porque la hora que había acordado con Tomoe no era en la que había llegado la misma, pues estaba ahí media hora tarde.

Nabiki al ver aquello se chupo los labios deseosa por empezar a divertirse, de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo, engañando a sus tontos clientes que poco a poco iban acumulando deuda y sin dudas este nuevo trato generaría el endeudamiento final de Shinosuke que por fin estaría entre sus garras y deshacerse de su molesta existencia.

—Tomoe.

—Ryugen—. Mencionó con voz trémula e indiferente al gesto molesto del hombre.

—Llegas tarde Tomoe, ¿A caso crees qué tengo todo tú tiempo?

La mujer chasqueo la lengua al mismo tiempo que movía un dedo en forma de negación, para sucesivamente sentarse en la silla y se servía vino en su copa con total tranquilidad.

—Ya sabes que si quieres alguna información de mi parte tendrás que cuidar ese temperamento conmigo, no soy como las niñitas que matas o desechas. Yo soy le lobo del rebaño que es Tokio—. Mencionó bebiendo el líquido etílico mientras cruzaba sus dedos encima de su barbilla, mirándolo con aquellos ojos astutos cargados de avaricia y astucia.

—Mira Tomoe, yo no estoy para juegos. Mucho menos con una mujer que se cree la gran cosa. Porque sabes que claramente no lo eres.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de la mencionada ante el comentario.

—Y crees que me interesa perder mí tiempo con un machito prepotente que puede hundirse en cualquier momento como lo dijo Nodoka Saotome, y si cariño, yo soy la gran cosa—. Aclaró bebiendo de su tragó. —Yo no necesito tú dinero Ryugen, compradores tengo miles y dinero de sobra—. Mencionó tomando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. —Dime que tienes para mí y tal vez yo considere darte la información que tan desesperadamente necesitas para hundir a los Saotome.

—¿Considerar?—. Gruño el castaño. —Debes estar jugando, tú me dijiste que me venderías la información. Es claro que te daré dinero Nabiki, ese siempre es el trato.

La castaña bostezo y relleno su copa, tenía a Shinosuke justo donde lo quería, molesto y manipulable con cualquier frase que afectará su débil ego.

—No, cariño. Dinero ya te dije que tengo el suficiente, hasta para comprarme tú pequeña y miserable empresa bajo la sombra de los Saotome, yo quiero algo más interesante.

Shinosuke miró a los ojos de Nabiki que no se veían divertidos, pero muy en el fondo ésta disfrutaba de la situación deseando que el muy imbécil, cayera en su trampa porque sabía por dónde darle al clavo para obtener lo que quería.

Prepotente, tonto, egoísta y sobretodo impulsivo lo hacían su presa más sencilla. Pensaba la mujer mirando con mayor interés sus uñas pintadas de rojo que al hombre que notaba como su mano libre hacía que sus dedos largos se movieran rítmicamente sobre la superficie de madera esperando una jugosa oferta por aquella información.

—Te daré mi empresa.

—No me sirve—. Dijo simple. —Preferiría que Genma Saotome me diera la suya, es más valiosa, aunque lamentablemente no quiere—. Declaró en un tono decepcionado Nabiki.

Shinosuke gruño irritado ante la mención de su competencia empresarial. Pensó en cada una de sus propiedades en Japón y una que otra extranjera, sin embargo, Tomoe era una mujer mucho más poderosa como para interesarse en propiedades que ella podría duplicar en valor económico debido a la zona en que se encontraban.

—Creo que no tienes nada que ofrecerme, entonces...—. La silla se arrastró generando un rechinido, la copa de vino estaba vacía por segunda vez y la cartera con el folder ya lo tenía en la mano la mujer. —...yo me retiro, soy una mujer más ocupada que tú. Gracias por la copa de vino y la aburrida charla—. Indicó a punto de irse.

—Te quedarás conmigo—. Dijo casi desesperado.

Nabiki sonrió internamente y sobre todo para sí misma sin voltear a ver a Shinosuke.

Pobre tonto, pensó.

—Y yo ¿Por qué querría tenerte si tengo un esposo más atractivo que tú?

—Seré como las chicas que subastas.

—No—. Contestó tajante dando dos pasos siendo detenida de nuevo por la voz masculina que la llamó.

—Espera, todavía no te digo el resto.

—Tienes treinta segundos o quemo esta información cariño—. Añadía moviendo el folder frente a los ojos de Shinosuke que no se creía que una mujer como esa le estuviera manipulando de tal forma. Era una maldita bruja, se repetía internamente cuando la mujer se movía unos pasos en dirección a él.

—¿Qué te parece una apuesta como en los viejos tiempos, hermosa?, si destruyo a los Saotome y me quedo con mi preciosa muñequita, te daré todos los papeles que obtenga al morir cada uno de ellos.

—Interesante—. Se volteó a mirar cruzada de brazos a Shinosuke que estaba frente a ella con esa mirada perversa que ella siempre supo tirar al suelo. —Y si pierdes ¿Qué gano yo? Porque la que debe de ganar seré yo por darte una herramienta para hacer caer a tú querido enemigo y si lo arruinas no es mi problema, yo debo ganar.

—Te lo dije te quedas conmigo y me vendes como mercancía de Poison, además de quedarte con todo lo que tengo.

Tomoe al escuchar aquello disfrutó de cada segundo que tomó mencionarlo, le convenía bastante.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

Shinosuke extendió su mano grande a la mujer que la estrecho con la suya delicada que apretó para sellar el trato de forma definitiva pues como un adicional para que no la embaucaran cada uno de sus compradores como lo era Shinosuke en ese momento, les mandaba previamente un contrato que debe estar firmado para poder verse y sellar de palabra el definitivo de su trato.

—Aquí tienes—. Mencionó dándole el folder que no tenía ningún papel generando molestia en el varón que prontamente recibió una memoria RAM que había salido de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, el sobre manila sólo le servía despistar, y si querían quitarle los papeles o aprovechar un momento para tirarlos y pudieran leerse, evitaba el filtro de información.

—¿Estas bromeando?

—Me ves cara de bromear Shinosuke Ryugen. Por supuesto que no, la información está en la RAM, obviamente—. Indicó apuntándole con su uña roja volteándose y por fin irse de verdad.

—¿A caso crees que es la primera vez que vendo información a alguien?—. Mencionó caminando hasta la puerta por la que había llegado y dejando al hombre detrás suyo, el cual estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su rival económica y proveedora ilegal.

—No soy tan estúpida, y mucho menos como tú—. Agregó al momento que le abrían la puerta del restaurante para finalmente subirse a su vehículo cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el vehículo.

Nabiki prendió un cigarro al momento que miraba el restaurante por última vez y sonreía de aquella forma retorcida al saber que todo estaba saliendo como ella lo planeaba. Pronto tendría el mejor premio de todos y los dos pobres diablos involucrados; no importaba cual caería en sus manos.

**_..._**

Ranma leía los últimos papeles que su padre le había enviado por correo esa tarde como un supuesto trabajo especial, pero él ya sabía que era para librar su agenda e ir a beber con socios, ya que desde el momento que le enmendaron nuevas responsabilidades en Chinese Week por ser el siguiente propietario, el hombre mayor tendía a abusar de aquello dejando demasiados trabajos a sus dos hijos, pero sobre todo a Ranma, pues Ranko solía ser bastante redundante con frases de que se fuera al diablo y que ella no dependía de Genma, además de no poder mandarle nada al no deberle su crianza o algo de amor como lo era con Nodoka que la amaba como si fuera sangre de su sangre.

Ranma volvió a leer una línea del contrato con unos estadounidenses sintiéndose cansado y abrumado al igual que torció su cuello para acabar con la tensión acumulada escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, la plática ocasional entre sirvientas que andaban por ahí, inclusive a su madre tararear por estar más feliz que de costumbre cuando su padre no estaba cerca. Sonrió ante aquello y miró por la ventana de su despacho notando algo bastante peculiar a su forma de pensar y lo cual hizo que alzará una ceja.

—Haruna—. Pronunció alto al ver a la sirvienta que se detuvo y atendió al llamado del hijo Saotome que había dejado de mirar los papeles en su poder.

—¿Sí joven Saotome?

—La señorita Tendo, ¿Se encuentra en su habitación?—. Preguntó mirando de nuevo la ventana y sucesivamente a la amable mujer que había estado en gran parte de su vida.

—Sí joven Saotome, la señorita es muy tranquila y me alegra saber que ha encontrado a una hermosa mujer con quien quiere pasar toda su vida. Es muy afortunado de haber hallado a una joven tan educada y que solo habla maravillas de usted y su madre, a pesar de que eso ya lo sabemos—.

Ante lo dicho, Ranma alzó una ceja. Era claro que no conocía a la chica en nada que le pareciera, sólo su nombre y apellido, además de su constante fastidio en crecimiento al decirle señorita Tendo, juntando el hecho de que ella quería trabajar en el pasado para su empresa por voz de Ranko que no había mostrado emoción alguna al recordarla.

—Muchas gracias Haruna, me alegra saber que mi prometida te agrada.

—Para servirle joven Saotome—. Se despidió la mujer reverenciando a su jefe al mismo tiempo que él se dedicó a ver que ella seguía ahí, bajo el árbol de cerezos empapándose con la inclemente lluvia.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces, indicó que no tardaba en volver y que trajeran toallas y si era posible tener el teléfono listo para llamar al doctor. Tomó la sombrilla de entre las demás acumuladas en un recipiente que las mantenía todos juntas, abriendo la puerta recibiendo un golpe de la helada brisa lluviosa que era generada esa tarde, caminó tranquilo a la lateral izquierda de su casa donde se hallaba la ventana de su despacho y encima de esta en el segundo piso se hallaba la habitación de la chica Tendo con la que no ha intercambiado más palabras desde esa discusión junto el llanto de la fémina.

—Te enfermeras—. Mencionó al mismo tiempo que la chica dio un respingo ante el sonido de su voz por haberla cachado infraganti, sólo que hicieron falta unos segundos para que se recompusiera y siguiera mirando el muro. —Señorita Tendo, le recuerdo que usted no puede irse y regresar a su antiguo hogar, pero puede ir de aquí para allá con compañía.

—No lo entiendes. Necesito irme—. Añadió al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían al árbol de cerezos.

La chica tenía los cabellos teñidos totalmente empapados, la nariz roja por el frío y la ropa ceñida a su figura al momento que sus manos se aferraban a la húmeda superficie del tronco que por momentos la hacía resbalarse, pero seguía aferrándose con fuerza.

—Hay guardaespaldas afuera—. Comentó viendo con curiosidad que la chica parecía en cualquier momento caerse más se volvía a recomponer.

—No es cierto, he notado que todo el mundo sale a su antojo y las únicas que están siempre son esa chica y otra señora—. Habló la Tendo estirándose para sostener una nueva rama a la que se aferró por unos momentos hasta que se resbaló, aunque no era algo para asustarse ya que la Tendo era lo suficientemente alta para no lastimarte al caer al suelo, pero si lo bastante torpe para resbalarse de último momento cayendo de nalgas.

Akane se quejó por unos momentos notando como tenía de irritadas las manos al tenerlas en un tono rojizo, provocándole una mueca de desagrado y más al ver la sonrisa ladina de Ranma que le extendía la mano y la cubría ligeramente con la sombrilla.

—No es por hacerla ver como una idiota señorita Tendo, pero porque no uso la puerta principal si sabe que no hay guardaespaldas—. Le comento el varón a la joven que abrió ligeramente los ojos, a decir verdad, ahora que él se lo decía si se sentía un poco idiota.

—No me importa lo que pienses Saotome— Dijo arremetiendo un manotazo a la mano extendida y levantándose por su cuenta, pero al estar el suelo lodoso se volvió a resbalar causando una carcajada reprimida al Saotome que negó y ayudó a Akane a levantarse, que está vez terminó aceptando muy a su vergüenza de volver a caer provocando la risa de su dueño.

—Te parece que salgamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Qué?

—¿A caso es sorda señorita Tendo?

—Claro que no, pero se me hace tan extraño—. Explicó al principio irritada, para luego sincerarse con más calma.

—Creo que serviría como parte de una compensación por haberle hecho llorar, ¿Aceptará?

Akane lo dudo y aceptó, pero con la condición de que pudiera cambiarse e irse tranquilamente bajo la curiosa mirada de Nodoka que intentaba no hacerse ilusiones respecto a la relación de ambos menores.

Las calles a su alrededor no se le hacían ni remotamente conocidas a Akane que tampoco había tenido la intención de hablar cuando estaba cerca de las empleadas o de los Saotome que tampoco le hablaban a menos que fuera completamente necesario, donde ella daba respuestas con monosílabos, pero ahora quería saber dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En China.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Señorita Tendo, ¿A caso no sabe diferencia un país de otro?

Ella le negó desconcertada y el Saotome le señaló un letrero con caracteres japoneses.

—China tiene su propio carácter de escritura señorita Tendo, a pesar de que el nuestro también está basado en el chino, estamos en Japón, pero en Nerima para ser exactos.

—¿Eres japonés?

—Mis padres lo son, pero soy de nacionalidad china y Ranko es escocesa.

—Eso es raro.

—En realidad no, porque Shiori y yo no somos hermanos directos, fuimos adoptados por mi madre—. Declaró Ranma generándole varias preguntas a Akane de cómo era posible que la mujer llamada Nodoka no halla concebido a Ranma o Ranko, pues los dos son muy parecidos e inclusive comparten los ojos azules y un carácter bastante fuerte como la mujer.

—Pero porque actúan tan…

—¿Similar?—. Interrumpió él recibiendo un asentimiento. —Supongo que no es opción, es ser fuerte porque si eres débil te pueden engañar, el manejo de una empresa no es sencillo sobre todo cuando tienes competencia tan traicionera y tramposa.

—No se supone que al ser socios deben proteger su alianza.

—No señorita Tendo, aquí es un choque de intereses por ser el mejor y tener más dinero.

—¿Y a ti te interesa tener más dinero?—. Preguntó temerosa de saber que había más gente como Tomoe y que las palabras de que no tenía derecho a juzgar por tener malas experiencias con un mínimo número de personas de la clase alta.

—No, pero por supuesto es necesario para cubrir las necesidades básicas por algo nos regimos en un sistema mundial capitalista señorita Tendo, pero hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y no son materiales.

—Como la familia—. Mencionó por lo bajo siendo escuchada por el Saotome que sonrió levemente ante las palabras.

—Y dígame señorita Tendo, ¿Por qué quiere irse?

—Necesito ver a mi hermana, es mi única familia.

—Lo comprendo, pero las cosas en cuestión de tu libertad siguen muy en juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—. Cuestionó la chica alzando una ceja viendo como el Nomura se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba que mirara a atrás de forma muy discreta. Akane lo hizo y lo que vio le congeló, los estaban espiando, pero ¿Quién?, Akane lo pensó un momento y por un segundo le llegó a la mente la cara de Nabiki Tomoe que le había dicho que no importaba el que pasará con ella, jamás la dejaría ir de entre sus garras, el pánico empezó a acelerarle el corazón y le pido a Ranma que regresarán de inmediato porque se sentía mal, y la realidad no era lejana.

La mente de Akane se fue abrumado de cada una de las palabras de Tomoe que la amenazaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, los días oscuros en la habitación de cuatro paredes que olía a una asquerosa humedad le estaba matando su cordura.

A ella la regresaría a ese agujero y la seguirían torturándola mentalmente y físicamente; no quería, no debía volver.

¿Por qué la espiaban?, ¿¡Por qué!?, Se cuestionaba ante un ataque de pánico al ver la puerta de la casa Saotome, donde se detuvo abruptamente.

—Fue tu madre, ¿Verdad?—. Dijo molesta alejándose del varón que la miraba confuso. —Tu madre quiere regresarme, ¡Me mentiste!, me van a regresar con ella—. Gritó alterada llevándose las manos a la cabeza dejando que la lluvia la volviera a empapar.

—Señorita Tendo quiero que se tranquilice y se refugie de la lluvia.

—¡No, me estás mintiendo!, ella va a estar adentro y me regresarán. Era una maldita mentira lo de que me protegerlas, aunque fuera por amenaza de tu madre.

Ranma miró a una esquina y vio al vigía que los seguía parecía curioso por la escena.

No tenía opción, debía obligar a la chica a entrar o de lo contrario la mujer Tomoe podía usar de excusa de que no la tenía controlada y podían llevarse a Akane pues el maldito contrato tenía más de dos implicaciones para poder ser expropiada, a pesar de que a primera vista no era así.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Saotome!—. Exclamó más alarmada la muchacha al ver que le tomaría la mano, Akane había dejado que su lado racional se despegará de su cuerpo que se apoderaba del miedo psicológico.

Desesperado tomó a la chica con brusquedad de los hombros al ver la sonrisa del vigía que sabía que le estaba dando se que hablar, provocando el fruncimiento de su entrecejo.

—Adentro Akane, ¡Ahora!—. Dijo fuerte tomando a la mujer que literalmente se llevaba a rastras para que fuera adentro de la casa, mientras ésta le reclamaba que no iría a ningún lado con él.

Ranma notaba la burla del vigía generándose al poco tiempo de forcejear con la fémina que se volvía a cada cuanto un fastidio irremediable; la chica se jaloneaba gritando que la soltara hasta que se abrió la puerta y soltó a la chica que se veía bastante irritada alejándose de él.

—¡Eres un maldito loco!—. Gritó una vez dentro donde Akari que llevaba unas toallas en sus manos vio al hijo de su señora con el gesto molesto, le indicaba que algo no iría bien. Puesto que Ranma no era una persona que perdiera fácilmente la calma, pero en el pasado si era bastante temperamental cuando perdía la calma.

—Señorita Tendo quiero que se calle y escuche—. Dijo con voz helada que intimidó a Akari que terminó helada en su lugar, por su parte la Tendo al escucharlo seguía negando atrapando su cabeza entre sus manos, el pánico no la dejaba pensar, ella creía que Tomoe estaba en la sala esperando con esa maldita sonrisa que delineaba sus labios rojos, lista para encerrarla y hacerla polvo.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que ya no era la misma Akane de antes.

—Cálmate—. Le repitió aquel frío tono notando como Akane retrocedía a cada palabra y paso que daba hasta tomarla se los hombros de nuevo y obligarle a mirarle. —Lamento haberte dicho del vigía, pero debes entender que la situación en que vives, no es para renegar nada y criticar. No conoces a esa gente y toda su capacidad que tiene en Asia, por eso debes tener cuidado en todo lo que haces o puedes dañar involuntariamente a alguna de estas personas junto a tu hermana.

—Pero…pero.

—Tranquila, si mi mamá dice que te devolverá, yo no lo permitiré—. Dijo mirando los ojos almendra de la chica que se llenaron de lágrimas dejando ver lo asustada que había estado, quiso gritar ante el miedo, pero sólo pudo aferrarse al abrazo que tanto necesitaba y al profundo azul de los ojos de Ranma que le reconfortaba con suaves palabras.

El hijo de los Saotome vio que Akari seguía ahí provocando que ésta se avergonzara al saberse vista, aquel momento debía ser íntimo para ambos, pero el Saotome no se enojó, sólo le indicó que no dijera nada pues por fortuna Nodoka ya no se encontraba en casa, porque Ranma no sabría explicarse sobre la muchacha que demostraba tener crisis nerviosas al saber de Tomoe. Debían ayudarla o sería peor con el paso del tiempo.

Akane seguía temblando hasta que la imagen de Kasumi paso por su mente, imaginándose cuan preocupada estaría por ella al haber sufrido ese ataque de pánico. Se sintió un ser humano lamentable al saber que las fracturas de su ser se estaban abriendo a cada que soñaba los horribles momentos pasados en Poison, de los que ahora no podía evitar atribuir a su culpa y solo suya por no obedecer las palabras de aquella monstruosa mujer que parecía lavarle la mente a cualquiera que se topará con ella. Se sentía frágil y ahora manipulable y ni siquiera las palabras pasadas de Ranko no podía recordarlas. Las heridas que había causado Nabiki Tomoe en ella parecían surgir con el pasar del tiempo, ya que entre más quería hacerse fuerte Akane, en realidad se hacía más débil. Deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Ranma que le susurraba un todo está bien, que quería que todo fuera así, y también quería entender cuál era su situación porque nadie se la explicaba, sólo se la advertían.

—Ranma.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella le negó abrazándose más a él, agradecía que no toda la gente rica fuera despreciable.

Tal vez todo el mundo vive tan diferente que debe sufrir con cosas peores que uno mismo o es más humano por terceros dejando que las palabras de Kasumi regresarán a su mente.

_—Recuerdas a Taro, tiene a sus padres y su hermana, pero en momentos él desearía no tener a sus padres. Cada quien vive su propio infierno y.…supongo que hay personas que buscan salvarnos de eso._

_—Podemos juzgar, podemos criticar, pero jamás entenderemos el dolor de alguien._

_—Pero no es así con todo el mundo Kasumi, hay gente que es mala porque si y se sienten bien haciéndolo._

_—En eso sí tienes razón Akane, pero por cada persona mala que conoces, habrá otra que no lo es y querrá ayudar independientemente de su clase social._

_—Sabes Akane , en ocasiones me siento mal por categorizar a los ricos como malos, a lo mejor nosotras tenemos la mala ocasión de encontrar gente mala. Aunque sabes una cosa._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—Nosotros tenemos un concepto de malo, pero los demás puede que no lo compartan._

Kasumi, pensó.

Las palabras de la boca de su hermana que era un caso tan especial cuando hablaba de sentimientos, pues era una persona muy pensante y ella parecía una bruta andante sin poder comprender algunas cosas además de impulsiva, quería seguir los pasos de su hermana porque era una persona amable a pesar de cargar con un odio que ocultaba con pasividad, muchos la considerarían hipócrita, pero la realidad era que así evitaba lastimar a los demás físicamente aunque no podía decir lo mismo con las palabras. Akane dejó que su mente se llenará de los recuerdos de su hermana y se dio cuenta que no podía ser como ella, porque a pesar de ser familia consanguínea, cada quien trazaba un camino en su vida y por mucho que le doliera, los trazos que lleva su vida era tan lejanos a los de Kasumi, y eso la hacía diferente.

Pasaron los minutos y ella empezó a tranquilizarse agradeciéndole a Ranma por consolarla, lo cual le hizo sentir como una niña pequeña, pero él no le dijo nada más que la vería para la cena porque aún tenía trabajo que hacer por haberlo dejado de lado.

Akane al saber aquello se sintió curiosa respecto a los Nomura especialmente por Ranma del ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella?, ¿Por qué se comportaba frío y distante, pero con cercanos de forma cálida?, y ¿Por qué la consoló cuando no fue amable con él?

Se dirigió a su habitación y entre más pasabas el tiempo se preguntaba más cosas o simplemente rememoraba las palabras de Ranma que le había envuelto en esa calidez similar a la de Kasumi, ¿A eso se le podía llamar cariño?, o simplemente se trataba de una calidez que pocas personas poseían como lo era su hermana y Ranma.

Cuando bajo a la hora de la cena, no lo vio.

Se le hizo extraño y sólo pudo ser capaz de remover los palillos en la sopa de miso sin poder mirar a Nodoka, pues sabía que tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, ¿Había hecho algo mal?, ¿Lo había incomodado? Pues el hecho de que no se apareciera a cenar era extraño, bueno no tanto, ya que unas noches ni siquiera aparecía a comer por estar en otros lados, aunque ella no sabía dónde porque tampoco se dedicaba a preguntarle a Nodoka para saciar su curiosidad, más su teoría apuntaba a trabajo.

—Si quieres decir algo. Dilo no me molestare—. Mencionó la esposa de Nomura retirando su plato al momento que pasaba con su elegante kimono enfrente de ella queriendo retirar su plato casi intacto, Akane se mordió el labio dejando sus palillos en la mesa y le negó la acción a Nodoka que la miró con sus ojos azules asombrados.

—¿Te molesta algo Akane?

Sí, todo porque si no hubiera asistido a la fiesta de los Tomoe, no estaría cuestionándose varias cosas y sobretodo sintiéndose una estúpida por juzgar a los Saotome y eso que no era la primera vez que la salvaron. Ahora se sentía una bazofia junto a esas personas que la trataban bien y es que le jodía el tono amable de Nodoka que parecía jamás molestarse, le incomodaba a tal grado de que en cualquier momento podría equivocarse y decirle Kasumi, le apetecía desagradable la condescendencia con la que la trataban los empleados de la casa y especialmente le generaba extrañeza Ranma y Ranko que debían ocultar algo entre esa máscara de amabilidad y dureza. Por eso se sintió tan lastimera, es por eso que el apetito se le fue apartando el plato poniéndose las manos en el rostro en señal de aflicción. No podía dejar de criticarlos.

—Deberías hablar de lo que te molesta tal vez pueda ayudarte—. Sugirió Nodoka en un tono condescendiente recibiendo una tetera por parte de una de las empleadas de la casa que tan pronto entró salió dejando hablar a las dos mujeres que seguían en silencio, demostrando que en efecto tenían problemas de comunicación.

—No creo que hablar de ello ayude en algo señora Nodoka.

—Las palabras y las acciones son las que definen un todo para las personas, pero especialmente para nosotros, bueno sólo para Ranma y para mí, Ranko es un tanto especial—. Dijo la elegante mujer sirviendo una taza de té humeante a la chica que apretó la fina porcelana entre sus dedos en el momento que se la otorgaron.

—Usted conoció a Tomoe.

—Depende—. Mencionó la mujer que tensaba el tono de su voz al recordar a aquella familia que solía traer más problemas que el resto de millonarios codiciosos que ella llegó a tratar alguna vez en su vida.

—Nabiki, hablo de Nabiki Tomoe.

Nodoka negó con su cabeza y bebió su té al mismo tiempo que pensaba en aquella chiquilla de ojos voraces en negocios que su esposo describía como un monstruo, la gente que era cercana a ella la veían como alguien terrible y su hijo pensaba que era una mujer con la mente perturbada que disfrutaba de torturar a la gente psicológicamente.

—No he tenido el disgusto de conocerla, pero con escuchar de ella me da la idea de que es una mujer difícil de tratar.

—¿Difícil de tratar?, ¡Señora Nodoka esa mujer es una maldita enferma!—. Exclamó Akane estampado sus manos contra chabudai que hizo temblar las tazas y tetera sobre sí misma.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Akane gruño ante la pregunta, se cuestionaba que si de alguna manera Nodoka Amori se hacía la tonta, porque esa mujer, Nabiki Tomoe, era un monstruo que disfrutaba de burlarse de la gente y sobretodo de sacarle sus peores miedos para su entretenimiento.

—¡Señora Nodoka!, ¡No sea ingenua!, Nabiki Tomoe es un monstruo enfermizo y controlador que busca más poder a cualquier costo.

—Ella manda a capturar mujeres, las vende a gente repugnante y si se le daba la gana hacía daño a cualquiera y normalmente era…—. Akane ante lo último que diría se calló.

—¿Contra quién?

—Olvídelo—. Dijo la joven levantándose a punto de salir, sin embargo, Nodoka le tomó la mano y evitó que saliera de la habitación, la adulta notó que la mirada triste de Akane se había presentado en sus jóvenes facciones, la idea de que algo malo pudo haber pasado cuando ella y su hijo salieron le dieron una fea sensación, pero el que, lo averiguaría tarde o temprano, pero aun así no podía dejar de escrutarla con la mirada buscando un indicio del resto de la frase inconclusa sobre Tomoe hija.

—Dilo, no te irás hasta que me lo digas.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle señora Saotome—. Contestó la Tendo jalando su mano soltándola del agarre de Keiko que intentaba no perder la paciencia.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan cabeza dura o...

—O que, me devolverá con esa bruja—. Dijo sardónica la menor. —Para que se lo sepa no le temo a sus asquerosas amenazas.

La adulta se sorprendió por las palabras, más la hizo enfadarse, aquella joven estaba siendo una niña de comportamiento incorregible, pues se le hacía imperdonable que alguien se dirigiera a ella de aquella manera.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Pues yo no le pedí su ayuda—. Declaró la Tendo de forma seca al fin yéndose del comedor.

Nodoka al verla irse soltó toda buena parte de su respiración, su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo por la exaltación mientras el rostro se le ponía rojo del coraje. Ella quería ayudarla y ella se negaba ¿Qué hacía mal?, se preguntaba, aunque sabía que parte de la respuesta estaba en el hecho de que tal vez la Tendo no estaba lista para pedir ayuda, a pesar de que ya estuviera en la esquina de un grito de ayuda.

Akari que entró al comedor, miró a la adulta que se llevaba una mano a al rostro cubriendo un gesto de gran frustración por no tener el mismo tacto de antes, pues parecía volverse más agresiva en su actuar con el pasar de los años.

—Señorita Nodoka

—Tranquila Akari, ya se me pasará—. Sonrió levemente la mujer arreglándose las arrugas invisibles de su kimono.

—Pero la chica Tendo...

—Sí, lo sé, pero también es mi culpa porque intente obligarla a hablar, no sé lo que pasó con Tomoe y mucho menos el cómo tratar esos traumas para ayudarla antes de que se lastime o lastime a alguien más por ataques de pánico.

La joven sirvienta asintió y pensó en la discusión de Ranma con la Tendo y después aquel abrazo que sirvió para calmar el dolor.

—Ranma no es un centro de rehabilitación señora Nodoka—. Dijo claramente la muchacha, provocando que la mujer se mordiera el labio al haber pensado que quizás su hijo podría ayudarle a la muchacha de esa manera, pues la idea de haberse relacionado en la tarde debía significar algo, pero Akari tenía razón no podía hacer eso.

—Tienes razón Akari, esa chica necesita ayuda, pero no se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere que lo hagan.

—Debería dejar de preocuparse, la chica claramente sabe cuidarse y cuando ella ya no pueda con todo pedirá ayuda, es como Tanko siempre dice, pedir ayuda no te hace débil.

Nodoka asintió, ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

Akane escucho aquello sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, porque las cosas parecían estar más y más hundidas en el asunto de un algo que todavía no podía admitir y era confiar en los Saotome además de que le tenía un miedo profundo a Nabiki Tomoe, donde cada vez que escuchaba su nombre no podía evitar temblar o volver a escuchar sus gritos de dolor pasados.

Llegó a su habitación y azoto la puerta con fuerza, no dejaba de dar vueltas ante esa ansiedad culpable que le conducía a la sensación de soledad, volteó a ver el reloj de la mesilla ubicada a un lado de la cama de la habitación donde dormía; torturándose, culpándose y lamentándose con el pasar de los segundos sobre lo que hacía y de la ayuda que necesitaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo debatiéndose esa realidad sólo qué al volver a ver el reloj de nueva cuenta ya pasaba más de la media noche y el sueño no parecía capturarla y esa maldita ignorancia de no saber lo que pasaría con ella por un contrato que tampoco conocía era irritante; debía hablar con Ranma que era el único que sabía más del contrato si es que Nodoka o alguien ajeno lo conocía, pero también estaba la duda de que si estaba despierto y si quería verla, pues había visto a una de las empleadas salir de la oficina del hijo Saotome con platos de comida.

Akane abrió la puerta que hizo un leve chirrido al mismo tiempo que salía llegando a la primera puerta repitiendo la acción anterior, notando que se trataba de la habitación de Nodoka que dormía tan plácidamente, cerró al mismo tiempo que continuaba abriendo una tras otra sintiéndose molesta por no encontrar la puerta de la habitación de él. Caminaba descalza por el pasillo de la casa en completo silencio, sintiéndose una intrusa o ladrona la cual trataba de encontrar la habitación del Saotome. No sabía porque hacía aquello, era ridículo pensar que él estaría abstenido del sueño como ella y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras otorgadas por la voz de Nodoka, o en las palabras cargadas de molestia pasiva-agresiva de la pelirroja.

Abrió la única habitación que no había abierto y a diferencia de las demás ésta vez sí vio al varón que dormía sobre el escritorio con una lámpara que le brindaba una tenue luz para leer los documentos que se hallaban esparcidos por el escritorio; Akane tomó entre sus dedos uno de los tantos papeles sobre el escritorio, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un acuerdo con la empresa Corpus.

La Tendo al ver el nombre de la empresa no evitó torcer la boca, era la empresa de esa maldita mujer, por lo tanto, a lo mejor encontraría el contrato entre todo ese caos.

—No toques eso—. Pronunció la voz cansada y ronca de Ranma que la miraba somnoliento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué son Ranma?—. Mencionó Akane con curiosidad.

—Es demasiado tarde y quiero que te retires. Mañana te puedo decir lo que quieras saber, pero ahora no me molestes. Mencionó el Saotome mirando a Akane que no evitó sentirse impactada por las palabras del amable varón, tal vez si estaba molesto y por eso le hablaba así, por eso evitó verla en la cena, debía ser un dolor de muelas para el hijo Saotome y el haberle hecho aquel ataque de pánico le hizo darse cuenta de cuán problemática era.

La culpabilidad regresó.

—No es eso...yo quiero...—. Akane balbuceaba tratando de no mirar aquellos orbes azules que los escrutaban y a parecer de la joven mujer le juzgaban. —Quiero disculparme, por estar aquí en medio de la noche y se que estás cansado por eso te estoy molestando, pero...

—Te perdono, pero por ahora vete.

—No puedo Ranma, porque esto me esta quitando el sueño. Quiero saber en qué diablos estoy embrollada, si no puedo irme de aquí.

Ranma se sobo las sienes fastidiado, miró la hora en su despertador y prontamente se sentó en la cama palmeando a un lado suyo, Akane se sintió desconfiada, pero también sabía que no le haría nada malo, sólo estaba irritado por la falta de sueño o el exceso de trabajo. Se cruzó de brazos abrazando su cuerpo sentándose mirando a enfrente, suspiró y dirigió su vista al Saotome.

Por fin tendría respuestas a ese embrollo que Tomoe literalmente había impregnado en su piel.

—¿Por qué no me puedo ir de aquí Ranma?

**_..._**

La mirada de ojos negros se notaban tan cansados y a diferencia de sus gloriosos años de juventud, la mujer se notaba demasiado cansada y comida en años; Kasumi jamás creyó que volver a ver a Kotonoja Kuno sería de esa manera, con ella forcejeando a que la suelten de los brazos, mientras la mujer la miraba curiosamente.

—Déjenos a solas—. Declaró la adulta después de su mutismo por la escena e indicando con un gesto en su mano que los guardias se fueran de ahí mientras Kasumi se cruzaba de brazos esperando que la mujer hablará de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que empezaron a investigar cosas en particular sobre su hermana Akane como lo era la hora en que salió, el camino que tomaba para ir del trabajo a su hogar o de este al hospital, los conocidos al igual que los compañeros de trabajo y eso les llevo a buscar más a profundidad como lo eran viejos asuntos pendientes, como lo son antiguos adeudos, enemigos de sus padres aunque eso no fue muy factible pues era demasiado raro el cobrarse algo después de tanto tiempo; no era muy lógico para Kasumi, mucho menos sabiendo que sus padres eran los que debían sufrir y estos se hallaban muertos, aunque si se hablaba de viejos rencores en contra de ellas, especialmente de su hermana, Kotonoja Kuno era la persona que buscaba; por eso la Tendo mayor se hallaba cara a cara con esa mujer.

—Bien, dígame ¿Donde está?—. Demandó Kasumi parada frente al escritorio apoyando sus manos en el cristal del escritorio mirando a la mujer que no temblaba ni parecía querer decir algo y eso le desesperaba.

—Para serte sincera ni te reconocí, has crecido demasiado mocosa y respecto a tu pregunta sobre la niña tonta de tu hermana, no sé dónde está y ni siquiera se como se ve.

—No mienta, todavía recuerdo las crueles palabras que le brindó a mi hermanita, no sería raro que una mujer de su posición y con rencor del pasado haga algo en contra de aquella persona que la menosprecio a pesar de que le daría hogar, comida y "amor". Se lo volveré a repetir Kuno, ¿Dónde está Akane?

—Y yo te lo vuelvo a decir niñata, no lo se. A lo mejor se fue con su amante o tal vez te abandonó, pero eso no te lo puedo asegurar porqué no se nada.

—Bien—. Pronunció Kasumi sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y sin dejar de escrutar con su vista a la mujer. —Entonces dígame, ¿Quién podría hacer la desaparición de alguien sin que nadie se de cuenta?

La mujer de ojos negros como un par de obsidianas miro a la ventana haciendo que la Tendo mayor mirara en esa dirección, ¿Qué miraba?, se cuestionaba la joven.

—No se de que ridiculez me quieres acusar ahora, pero ya te lo dije no se nada de tu hermana, tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar como lo es el funeral de mi esposo—. Declaró la mujer tomando un lápiz escribiendo en una hoja a la que la Tendo no le tomó el mínimo interés, pero si le provocaba una ligera culpa el haber irrumpido de tal manera y acusarle tan deliberadamente en ese momento que la mujer había sufrido una pérdida de tal magnitud emocional.

Debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de entrar y buscar respuestas por si misma y tal vez consultarle a Taro, así estaría evitando ese episodio en su vida. Pero la verdad era que Kasumi se hallaba tan casada de todo ese misterio que sólo buscaba respuestas rápidas a ese enigma en su vida de ella y de Akane.

—Yo lo lamento señora Kuno.

—Guárdate tu falso lamentó niña hipócrita y lárgate—. Le contesto en el tono de voz anterior la mujer a lo que Kasumi no dijo nada pues no quería pelear con la adulta, y si no sabia nada era ilógico. Pelear por algo que alguien desconoce no sería muy inteligente de su parte, por ello se disculpó ante la no agotada, sino entristecida adulta mayor que no le dijo nada pues seguía escribiendo sin prestarle la más mínima atención cuando ella salió del edificio bajo la mirada resentida de algunos guardias.

Suspiró una vez fuera como si eso le calmara la incomodidad de haber hecho tal escena, iba a llamar un taxi e irse a casa, más la voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse, era uno de los guardias que la había perseguido por el edificio de la Kuno.

—Oye tú, la chica de la coleta.

—Mi nombre es Nozomi, señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Tenga—. Dijo el hombre de forma tosca dándole un papel a la chica que lo miro de forma extraña sin saber que hacer con este. —Es un escrito formal de mi jefa, ha declarado que si vuelve a aparecerse por la empresa la enviará a la cárcel ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, lo entendí—. Dijo ella metiendo el papel con molestia y subiéndose al taxi donde no dejó de mirar al hombre mientras lo observaba a la lejanía.

Kasumi ante la molestia y lo más seguro que mal tragó a la mayor, sacó el papel que se arrugo ante la forma brusca en que la introdujo a su bolso.

"Buscas y quieres hallar respuestas.

Te equivocas y pierdes.

Juzgas incorrectamente y, tienes el monstruo incorrecto.

El presente te habla con cada marca en y de tú vida diaria.

Tú monstruo que buscabas no te pierde de vista."

El sonido de la cafetera italiana reinó por todo el departamento.

El rostro femenino se frunció mientras se relamía los labios y escuchaba los sonidos de alguien moviéndose por la cocina hasta que finalmente el olor del café se hizo más cercanos debido a que la taza fue posicionada sobre el kotatsu donde Kasumi había caído rendida por el cansancio de estar releyendo de nueva cuenta ese papel que Senou le envió con su empleado días atrás. No entendí a muy bien algunas cosas y eso le agotaba más su cabeza, además de estándar su investigación.

—Buen día oni.

Kasumi se estiró cansada sobre el tatami de la pequeña sala abriendo sus ojos cafés y con una hoja pegada al rostro cuando se levantó recibiendo el tacto la mano de Taro que le retiraba la hoja pegada y le la dio a la misma, notando lo cansada de la chica que se tallaba el ojo que tenía unas ojeras marcadas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce—. Respondió el chico bebiendo de su propia taza viendo que Kasumi abría los ojos de forma desmesurada mientras boqueaba buscando algo que decir, pero las palabras no le salían. Era demasiado tarde y hoy iba a buscar a alguien que le ayudará con el dichoso papel de Kuno, ya estaba harta de no dar con el significado o el maldito monstruo metafórico que esa mujer se refería al culpable de todo.

—Es mentira son las nueve, pero me hubiera gustado que durmieras más—. Pronunció el chico sonriendo mostrando una ligera preocupación que realmente era grande, había llegado tarde de su trabajo y la había encontrado a Kasumi echada entre varios diccionarios y la laptop encendida.

—No, debo buscar algo que se relaciona con la desaparición de Akane y es poco lo que hemos hallado estas semanas por tú trabajo y mi sospecha resulto ser un asco—. Declaró la joven, debido a la verdad no tan desacertada porque tenía una pista nueva, pero para la pobre y afligida Tendo estanco el trabajo que llevaban semanas analizando junto a Taro que trató en el pasado con este tipo de situaciones, encontrando cosas muy mínimas del día del secuestro su hermana como pocos testigos, y de la enfermera Sakura tampoco se podía obtener nada porque ya estaba muerte y por más que deseas uno saber los secretos que guardaba, no se podía revivir a un muerto. Aunque ahora que miraba la pizarra llena de pistas, se hallaba ese extraño tatuaje en la mujer, porque unos días después al solicitar ver el cuerpo notaron el tatuaje bastante particular que les dio mala espina y el castaño indicó que no se trataba de ningún grupo yakuza que el conociera, inclusive buscaron sobre asesinatos o cuerpos hallados en días consecuentes a la desaparición de Akane y así cerciorarse de no hallarse con una pérdida donde su esfuerzo habría terminado en tragedia al solo tener un cuerpo sin vida. Por fortuna no hallaban nada de eso.

—¿Por qué resultó un asco, oni?

—No te lo dije porque no quería molestarte y tenías que cubrir lo de una nota sobre un evento. Pero fui a ver a Kotonoja Kuno, porque en el pasado había amenazado a mi hermana con separarnos, pero no era así y…

—¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijo?

—No sabía nada y me dio este mugroso papel con la amenaza de que si me volvía a ver me mete a la cárcel—. Dijo la chica dándole el papel a Taro. —Y no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo dio directamente?, y sobretodo esa metáfora del monstruo no lo entiendo, ojalá no usará esas cosas extrañas.

—No es complicado, te está dando ideas de lo que debes hacer.

—¿En serio?—. Cuestionó la joven acercándose a su pareja que tomaba una pluma del suelo por no haber limpiado más que la mesa de todo el revoltijo de cosas que dejo Kasumi el día de ayer.

—Sí oni, mira aquí que dice sobre tu sospecha equivocada porque ella no es.

Nozomi asintió sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por eso.

—Lo de la marca es un poco más complejo—. Dijo mordiendo el lapicero pensando el que podía ser la marca. —¿Una marca de nacimiento?, ¿Un tatuaje?

—Akane no tenía tatuajes.

—Algo más cotidiano—. Pensó mientras Kasumi se mordió el labio.

—Es rara esa mujer, ya no quiero más dolores de cabeza.

—Sí, pero sabes tengo una nueva noticia, creo que la podría considerar una buena para ti.

—No quiero más compañeros de Akane diciendo que se fue con un sujeto como lo han dicho todo este tiempo. Son unos imbéciles sin cerebro.

Taro Unryu ante el insulto se rió, porque muy contadas eran las ocasiones en que Kasumi relucía libremente parte del mal vocabulario que demostraba ante su irritación; le negó con la cabeza a la chica explicándole que había salido en la mañana por granos de café y por el periódico de la mañana encontrándose con una revista bastante interesante donde estaba el dato que había obtenido para ella.

—Sabes que no me gustan los chismes de los "famosos".

—Lo se oni, pero este era más de un área económica, ya sabes sobre los grandes empresarios tratados como famosos por la inversión entre nuestro país y otros.

—Y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane?—. Dijo la joven bebiendo de su taza recibiendo la revista magazine de FehU! donde hablaba de gente importante, que a diferencia de la revista occidental que Akane veía en Internet, esta sólo hablaba de los empresarios y su vida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero no era así y con sólo ver los títulos de las notas del índice, se recordaba que tan sosa era la vida de esas personas, porque supuestamente estos se hallaban realizando varias cosas "interesantes" para darse más a conocer, más ella no le interesaba ni una sola cosa.

—Página cincuenta y cuatro.

Kasumi ante la intriga que le brindaba al tema el chico con el que salía e investigaba sobre su hermana. Decidió hacerle caso dirigiéndose a la página indicada abriendo sus ojos de la impresión mientras una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro se asomaba ante la ilusión.

—Dice que son prometidos, fue de manera tan espontánea la aparición de ella que muchos empiezan a hacer una noticia rosa con el tema.

—Además, de que llevan tiempo saliendo desde que se conocieron porque ella solicitó trabajo en la empresa Chinese Week.

–—Chinese Week—. Repitió Kasumi pensativa. —Akane me habló de ese día, aunque trató con una mujer no con el hijo Saorome, pero no puede que haya sido la familia que secuestró a Akane o ¿Sí?

No lo se Kasumi.

La muchacha se mordió el labio ante la imagen de su hermana que tenía el cabello pintado de un café muy obscuro y demasiado corto, muy diferente a su tono claro y largo.

—Se ve tan diferente y si se fue con él como todos decían—. Murmuró la Tendo.

Taro se sintió algo mal por su pareja al verla debatirse con el pasar de las hojas donde se veían foto tras foto de la hermana Kasumi hasta que una le llamo la atención.

—Kasumi, dijiste que Akane no tiene tatuajes, ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene belenofobia, por eso jamás cocina porque los cuchillos le aterran, especialmente las agujas por eso no puede hacerse un tatuaje.

—Entonces porque tiene un tatuaje—. Apuntó el varón señalando el hombro de la chica donde se veía una mancha negra que la transparencia del vestido no ocultaba muy bien, mucho menos con el contraste de luces. —Tal vez alguien se lo hizo sin su consentimiento y el que aparezca esta nota es una coartada para cubrir algo más, ¿Pero quién es capaz de cubrir medios de información sobre los empresarios de Japón, sino es que buena parte de Asia?

Taro pensó en cada uno de los medios que cubrían los eventos de los empresarios al igual que el lugar donde trabajaba, sin embargo, había alguien que cubría más de estos que cualquier otro.

Tomoe. Apretó los dientes al pensar en esa mujer, entonces ya sabría por donde empezar a buscar más información, y aunque no le gustará Kasumi tendría que ir con él.

—Kasumi, creó saber quien se involucró en la desaparición de tu hermana, pero debemos llamar a la enfermera Rouge. Ella puede investigar sin dejar rastro alguno si ella llegó hasta ti y sabía los planes de desaparecerte de la persona que empezó todo esto—. Añadió seguro.

—¿Quién es?—. Mencionó la joven asombrada por la deducción tan rápida de Taro.

—La empresa que imprime esta revista, es la clave. Maneja gran parte del mercado y los medios está en todos lados la maldita. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? La matriz de impresión de esta revista es Corpus, y si lo que dice fue montado deberemos esperar para obtener repuestas porque ambos se irán a China está semana que viene porque ahí están sus negocios donde además Akane será presentada con el padre, el tal Genma.

—Volverán en febrero para el acuerdo más grande en una cena especial de los inversionistas Cultural Bussines, mientras que la boda se va a celebrar en primavera en la casa tradicional de los Nomura una en Nakameguro—. Seguía diciendo el varón pensando al mismo tiempo de lo que deberían hacer a partir de esa información.

—Necesitamos entrar a esa cena—. Se dijo en voz alta Kasumi recibiendo una afirmativa de Taro.

—Qué bueno que soy uno de los mejores periodistas de todo Japón y justo está mañana solicité la cobertura completa de la noticia que muchos desearan por la cena tan exclusiva y los posibles contactos. Y como he sido el mejor no me la negaron junto a un acompañante que serás tú con una cámara.

—¡Estás, bromeando!—. Mencionó la joven emocionada por volver a hallar y ver a su hermana después de dos meses en investigaciones que ahora demostraban sus resultados o tal vez hasta más.

—Iremos a la cena, no sin antes vayas a aprender a manejar una cámara profesional, así averiguamos qué diablos le paso a tu hermana no sólo preguntándole a ella de ese día, sino yendo con viejos conocidos—. Dijo él recibiendo un asentimiento de Kasumi que en un principio estaba muy emocionada, sin embargo el último comentario la dejó tensa y preocupada por el siguiente paso.

La mayor Tendo pensó en la espera que sería corta, pero ir con la gente de Taro fue y seguía siendo un tema delicado para ambos, ya que el mismo había sido muy reservado con el tema desde el momento que empezaron a salir, y de hecho a Kasumi jamás le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza que aquel chico que llegó a la cafetería con aquella chica, cuando aún era barista en la cafetería sakura, tendría una vida pasada, presente y futura tan turbia. Pues cuando finalmente todo ese se desenvaino del misterio, Kasumi jamás pudo juzgar a Abel porque sabía que él no había elegido nacer en una familia que dedicará su existencia a ese tipo de vida y la mera costumbre junto a la presión lo habían convertido en lo que era y será.

Por ello Kasumi tenía otra meta, lo cual era impedir que se perdiera en ese tipo de vida dándole la inseguridad de si algún día volvería o no con vida y para eso también debía arriesgarse a raspar la superficie de ese mundo.

—Estaremos bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. No pasará nada cuando vayamos a preguntarles—. Le dijo la Tendo tomando su mano enlazando sus dedos con los de Taro que le sonreía al ver el buen corazón de su querida compañera que jamás demostró miedo por su vida cargada de peligro cuando se lo dijo por primera vez; ya que Taro Unryu no era un simple periodista, es uno de los dos hijos del grupo yakuza más grande de Tokio y una de sus metas es regresar lo que le pertenece a él y su hermana, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque no quiero perderte oni.

—No lo harás Taro y yo tampoco te perderé—. Concluyó la joven la discusión de ese tema besando los labios de su amado para sucesivamente abrazarlo y transmitirle todo ese sentimiento de cariño que tenía para él. Además, de querer mermar esas inseguridades que empezaban a burbujear en su interior.

Todo estaría bien, o eso quería creer Kasumi porque el mundo a partir de esa pista que los dirigía a Tomoe haría que la investigación se volviera en dirección al pasado de Taro como yakuza, era como un río acaudalado y el lugar donde todo se conectaba sin importar los alternos a su concentración era con nadie más que con Nabiki Tomoe.

La esperanza y las dudas ya empezaban a crecer, sobretodo el peligro porque al otro lado de la ciudad la misma revista FeHU! era estrujada entre los dedos de Shinosuke que sonreía con malicia. Porque esa sería la última cena de los Saotome.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 4._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡ESTOY DEVUELTA!_**

**_Me siento la peor paria de escritora en el mundo, no había actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero ha decir verdad se me olvida y como tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como lo son mis otras historias que tienen capítulos consecutivos o de plano plasmo ideas que salen de mi retorcida cabeza y pues sucede, aplazó y cuando tengo un momento lo tomo para editar en mi teléfono porque a pesar de cambiar de teléfono sigo sin laptop :'(_**

**_Unas aclaraciones del capítulo._**

**_Deben recordar que el tiempo en la historia no es lineal por lo tanto las cosas son de eventos que se pueden esperar en futuros capítulos o explicar a más detalle, además de que con esta actualización, la siguiente no sea tan tardía porque entro a mi universidad la próxima semana donde me dejan leer un montón de cosas incluyendo temas históricos, sobre el capitalismo, área económica, etc._**

**_Este Ranma está inspirado en parte mínima en el personaje de Orgullo y Prejuicio, el señor Darcy y solo le dice a Akane su nombre en momentos muy limitados._**

**_La revista de la que hablaba Kasumi y leía en Internet Akane es Cosmopolitan y su contrastante en este mundo es FeHU!, que ya explique de qué va esa magazine._**

**_También la idea de Genma como un abusivo con Ranma era algo que tenía muy en claro por la forma de pensar y opinar de Nodoka._**

**_Espero y les halla gustado al punto de que han comentado esperando ansiosos por la siguiente parte (en fanfiction) porque los comentarios me recuerdan que debo terminar esta cosa que lleva muchos meses muerte, luego revivido y un cambio de usuario._**

**_Lamento de todo corazón todo el tiempo que los hago esperar y espero no me odien._**

**_Besos y saludos la escritora de medianoche._**


	5. Parte 5

**_Ya me dio fiaca decir el disclaimer, todos lo conocen, mis familiares muertos lo conocen, yo lo conozco, el diablo lo conoce, por lo tanto ya comencemos. _**

* * *

**_PARTE 5._**

* * *

El número de hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos en Tokio demostraban una extraña tranquilidad.

Nadie hablaba y todos se mantenían observándose los unos a los otros, analizándose con una inquietante tranquilidad.

El líder junto a sus dos hijos se mantenían con una mirada catalogada como asesina debido al nivel de intimidación que otorgaban, que no dejaba de tenerse ante cualquiera que pasará demasiado tiempo observándolos a los ojos que eran como dos cuchillas clavándose lentamente en las cuencas de sus pobres víctimas cautivas, pues el par de orbes verdes de los tres sujetos en cuestión era cada vez más intimidante que el anterior, era una clara muestra de que ellos no tenían piedad, y la coraza de enojo siempre presente indicaban la dureza de sus acciones.

Los dos jóvenes castaños enfundados en ropas semi formales como el chico con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca; la chica con blusa blanca y una falda vaporosa un poco arriba de sus rodillas, peinada con sus cabellos castaños con un mechón rosa en una cola alta; y finalmente el hombre adulto con un traje caro y elegante.

Sus enemigos en torno a la mesase sentían bastante temerosos a pesar de fingir no estarlo. Porque ellos no eran cualquier grupo de yakuzas, eran los poderosos y temidos Minamikaze.

Los Unryu.

Aquel trío de personas eran una de las familias más poderosas de Tokio cuyo manejo y liderazgo se regía con su grupo yakuza que es el mas fuerte de todo Japón y se dispone en mando de diversas prefecturas como Tokio, Hokkaido, Chiba, Fukushima, Cochi, Saga, Osaka, Tottori, Nagano, por así nombrar más de la mitad de las cuarenta y siete prefecturas de Japón con sus ciudades que se hallaban bajo su mandato de aquellos Minamikaze que en ese momento se encontraban frente a sus enemigos, los Kitakaze que estaban bajo ellos en poderío y a los cuales en ese momento los Unryu querían acabar con ellos por cometer el error de querer atacar a Akari Unryu, sólo que desde que habían tocado el tema un silencio cargante de fastidio apareció hasta que el varón mayor de los Unryu lo rompió.

—Lo van a admitir, o los llenamos de plomo de una vez—. Mencionó Shotaro Unryu a Ume Nikaido, líder provisional Kitakaze, debido a la indisposición de su esposo, pues este había recibido un balazo al cometer el terrible error de meterse con el enemigo más poderoso y la ley número uno del acuerdo entre los dos grupos yakuza, era:

No meterse con el depredador siendo más débil.

Ser un Kitakaze era apenas una sombra sobre los poderosos Minamikaze que no tenían piedad o misericordia ante una posible traición a su acuerdo entre los dos poderosos.

—No Shotaro, la íbamos a salvar, porque notamos que era fotografiada. Hay alguien más.

Taro miró a su padre y luego a Akari que frunció más sus finas cejas castañas en una máscara de dureza y rabia contenida, no quería que le vieran algún gesto de preocupación o eso demostraría debilidad y para Shotaro aquello simbolizaba debilidad, algo inexistente entre los suyos.

—¿Y quién puede ser?—. Mencionó la chica que se veía bastante molesta, pues los golpes a su cuerpo que se llevó al enfrentar la fuerza bruta de Gojaku Nikaido, todavía eran muy perceptibles a la vista de cualquiera a pesar de que ella no se llevó la peor parte, porque el arma de fuego que ella siempre portaba casi mataba al líder Kitakaze llevándolos a ese momento frente a frente.

—Aún no sabemos quien es, pero al parecer es bastante novato.

—O solo piensa engañarlos para reunir a los dos grupos—. Habló una voz desconocida mientras una mujer castaña en un tono tan intenso a casi caoba en extremo largo con los ojos impregnados de ira reprimida, entallada a un traje.

Esa mujer hizo presencia generando que todos los yakuzas alrededor de la mesa se alzaran apuntando sus armas a la mujer por entrar a una reunión privada, donde la sonrisa astuta se definía en la curvatura de sus labios.

—No creo que sea buena idea que hagan eso, tengo vigías respaldando mi integridad física—. Señaló las ventanas que ahora eran atravesadas por la luz roja de varios francotiradores que apuntaban a los quince personas con armas excepto a los hijos Unryu.

—¿Quién eres?—. Cuestionó Shotaro Unryu enfundando de nueva cuenta su arma siendo imitado por los suyos mientras que Ume seguía viendo a aquella mujer que le intuía nada bueno, debido a la sonrisa tan extraña en esa mujer.

—Una simple grande entre ustedes pequeños.

—Nabiki Tomoe—. Mencionó Taro con rabia en cada palabra de ese nombre.

—Me alagas al decirme de forma indirecta que te parezco mas joven, pero te equivocas niño—. Pronunció la mujer haciendo fruncir el ceño a Taro, mientras su hermana se quedaba callada, pero con el sentimiento de que esa mujer se creía superior a todos y no dejaba atrás ni un ápice esos sentimientos, porque para ella, ellos eran simples seres despreciables, a comparación de si misma que supuestamente era alguien mejor a pesar de que podría ser la peor escoria millonaria.

Akari captaba esa horrible sensación de sofoque, de odio al mundo y sobretodo rencor a algo que había sido destruido por la misma mujer o que alguien más acabó.

Era claro, no debían dejarse llevar por sus aterciopeladas palabras.

—Sí saben que hay cosas más grandes que ustedes, ¿No?—. Cuestiono alzando una ceja. —Pero al parecer se les olvida, para que se lo sepan yo soy una de esas cosas más grandes—. Comentó finalmente la mujer sentándose en el chabudai tomando una copa vacía y sirviéndose un trago de sake.

—Cometiste un error, novata.

La mujer quería decir que no ocurrió algún error, pero al mismo instante quería seguir jactándose de lo que sabía, por ello se mantenía en ese extasiante silencio que le colmaba los huesos al punto de querer mofarse a viva voz por hacer esos nuevos turbios negocios que su esposo había heredado a su hija y por el momento eran suyos a menos que cambiará los papeles como lo deseaba y quedarse con estos.

—En realidad no. Mis suposiciones son correctas, ustedes se reunirían en este exclusivo restaurante a una hora temprana para evitar llevarse víctimas de más si había un fuego cruzado y si no llegaba antes la habitación se llenaría de plomo y gritos de mujer.

—¿Y que te hace suponer eso?—. Ataco en respuesta Ume que recibió una sonrisa de la empresaria.

—Porque se que Ume no sabe disparar y estúpidamente vino aquí para aplacar al enemigo que no la escucharía y obviamente terminaría muerta, con sus aliados fusionándose a los Minamikaze al igual que sus subordinados ya fuera por opción propia o amenaza, ¿Me equivoco?

La mirada de cada una de las personas se pasaba de la una a la otra sin otra idea más que escuchar a Tomoe a ver que tenía que tratar con ellos.

—Supongamos que es así, pero ¿Qué quieres lograr teniéndonos aquí?—. Gruño la mencionada puesto que ella saldría muy mal de aquello, debió escuchar las súplicas de su esposo e hijo de no ir y quedarse en casa, sólo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Aliados—. Contestó seca llamando la atención de los presentes dejando su copa vacía. —Recolectores, trabajadores y un respaldo por si algo sale mal.

—Si eres yakuza no debes temer—. Dijo Shotaro mirando a la castaña que seguía demostrando su porte elegante y superior.

—No soy yakuza, soy la dueña improvista de Hate porque la verdadera no se mostrará ante sus trabajadores sino a sus clientes y por supuesto hasta que sea debidamente capacitada en sus deberes, yo soy Jing Shue Tomoe y seré dueña de este imperio hasta el momento que ella me reemplace.

—¿Y que es lo que harás con Hate, mujer?

—Poison, así se llamará de ahora en adelante y derrocara a cualquier persona que quiera enfrentarme—. Dijo sería mirando al varón que sintió un ligero desagrado al ver esa mirada escrutadora. —Shotaro, tú eres uno de los millonarios más fuertes de Japón y tu grupo yakuza es el más poderoso, ¿No quieres matar a Ume y quedarte como mi aliado? Tendrás todo lo que no lograrás en años—. Corto notando la duda en el rostro de su futuro aliado. —Más poder, sólo dame tú mejor oferta—. Extendió su mano la mujer de descendencia china al varón que miró a sus hijos que se notaban serios sin confiar en aquella mujer Tomoe.

No podían ser las cosas así de sencillas mucho menos con el monstruo en incremento económico, comercial y capital de lo que ya poseía y buscará sólo eso.

Algo estaba mal.

—Seis billones de yens.

Tomoe sabía que no era la mayor oferta, pero aun así sonrió con complacencia, los primeros aliados si serían a bajo precio.

Trono sus dedos e inmediatamente el grupo Kitakaze terminó muerto ante los ojos de su enemigo que se protegió de los disparos que rompieron los vidrios dejando que los cristales rebotaran en el suelo o en los cuerpo de los vivos y unos muertos.

—Nos vemos en una semana aquí de nuevo—. Comentó a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que se detuvo al recordar un detalle. —Por cierto tus herederos no deben temer, seguirán con sus negocios y mientras sigas con vida pueden hacer sus vidas como siempre, pero el día que mueras, ellos estarán de mi lado.

—Y si no queremos seguirte—. Habló Taro de forma dura haciendo que la mujer se sintiera ligeramente intimidada por el tono de voz y los rumores de los que se hizo antes de venir parecían verdad, era claro que de él debía cuidarse, porque podría traer problemas, por ello debía mantenerlo alejado y también a la chica que no parecía muy útil a futuro, a lo mucho como un sicario; sobretodo ahora que necesitaba a mas gente de su lado por los fines que quería cumplir que eran hacerse de toda propiedad y negocio Tomoe.

—No habrá problema para mí, pero sí para ustedes. Cometer una serie de crímenes que tendrán una pena jurídica si son denunciados, sería algo muy lamentable—. Comentaba Jin Shue con falsa lástima para mantener al margen a los más jóvenes que debía y quería manipular a su antojo.

—¿Y quien dice que no podemos hacer lo mismo contigo?—. Alzó una ceja el joven que se cruzaba de brazos. —Acoso a una joven y si no estoy equivocado a más, negocios turbios en un club clandestino por ser dueña de ese club de tráfico ilegal y extorsión. Tampoco saldrás librada Jin Shue Tomoe. Si nosotros caemos también te hundirás.

La mujer tembló, pero nadie más que Taro pudo verla hacerlo, observó como tragó saliva hasta curvar su sonrisa de ahora falsa confianza.

Tomoe pensó que definitivamente cuidarse de él, es demasiado listo.

—¿Qué quieres por tú silencio?

—Akari y yo no entraremos a sus negocios, cuando mi padre muera el poder se nos otorgará sobre los Minamikaze y si quieres evitarlo, de una vez te advierto que no es bueno meterte con nosotros—. Acotó el chico mientras Akari contenía la respiración.

La joven Unryu deseaba seguir liderando a los suyos, pero también quería ser libre como una persona normal sin un turbio pasado y presente arrastrándose como peso muerto en sus pies, sólo que ya parecía imposible, aunque tampoco podía dejar que le quitaran lo que era y sería suyo. La sangre yakuza corría por sus venas y a pesar de en un principio no quererla, ahí estaba y no la dejaría.

—Y dime pequeño Unryu, ¿Por qué no sería bueno meterme contigo y tu hermanita?—. Jin Shue sonrió con sorna recibiendo una sonrisa del mismo tipo del joven, aquello no le gustó para nada; algo ocultaba, una carta que nadie más ha de conocer y si no lo conocía, no sabría interpretarlo como algo inútil o peligroso.

—Eres alguien duro de convencer—. Comentó la mujer. —Tengo entendido que estudias fotografía y periodismo, tú hermana pintura, ser hijos de un inventor tecnológico que encubrir su parte Minamikaze. Los hace una joya, ¿No es así?

Los dos hermanos se miraron ante la declaración de la mujer que se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla hasta golpear su mano en puño sobre su palma en señal de tener una idea de lo que haría.

—Trabajaras para el mejor periódico de todo Japón, el que se desprende de Corpus y tú tendrás cada cierto tiempo tus galerías para volverte famosa. Sin embargo, seguirán bajo mis ordenes ¿Qué les parece?

—No hay trato—. Interrumpió Akari por primera vez notando la ligera molestia de la mujer que se hacía más creciente. —No queremos nada comprado. Tenemos y tendremos todo lo que queremos por nosotros mismos y este grupo nos pertenece, por lo tanto son nuestras reglas.

—Para eso faltarán veinte años y ustedes tienen ¿Qué? dieciocho, no me hagan reír.

—Entonces busca a otros porque nosotros no estamos dentro de su trato—. Finalizó Taro tomando la mano de su hermana saliendo por la puerta para alejarse de los individuos más poderosos de Japón.

—¡Akari!, ¡Taro!—. Mencionó con irritación Shotaro Unryu a sus hijos que ignoraron el llamado desde la salida de sala, donde los dos siguieron su andar ignorando los llamados y una vez fuera se mantuvieron en completo silencio, continuando su andar con su mutismo por las calles de Tokio.

La situación había sido demasiado riesgosa y el haber ignorado a su padre les traería un costo muy grande, desafiar al líder a pesar de que eran sus hijos, era algo imperdonable en los Minamikaze, y lo cual les costaría su posición como herederos, sin embargo, ahora que Tomoe llegó era lo mismo. No confiaban en aquella viuda que perdió a su esposo de forma natural para los medios y la cual ellos no se tragaban.

El viejo debió vivir más.

Las calles de Tokio en ciertos espacios se notaban más infestadas de personas que otras y mientras ambos hermanos se adentraban por las calles, se daban cuenta de que no sabían a donde ir en específico.

Con los pies cansados por el extenso andar y de callar el tema por largo rato, ambos hermanos Unryu al pasar frente a una de las cafeterías más concurridas de Tokio, donde el letrero de madera tallada con una flor del árbol de cerezo era la marca especial del lugar, además por el delicioso café que servían e iba ganando mas renombre con el paso de los días y nueva clientela que se adquiría, hizo que la menor se detuviera.

—Podemos parar, me duelen los pies—. Suplico a su hermano que asintió y Akari agradeció internamente al ver el gesto preocupado de su querido hermano.

Entraron a la cafetería que tenía ese irreconocible olor a café, típico de todos los locales así, varias mesas se hallaban vacías por ser una hora más muerta, la cual era usada por pocos donde se realizaban pequeños encuentros entre viejos amigos, pues en horas de almuerzo o salidas del instituto el lugar se atestaba de clientes de cualquier tipo sin dejar paso a una sola alma más.

Akari eligió una mesa cercana a la ventana y lejana a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar de la situación que presenciaron momentos atrás; la carta fue entregada por una joven con pasadores de perlas y con una sonrisa encantadora, pareciéndole a la hija Unryu como alguien muy amable además de parecer extranjera, les tomaron el pedido y la joven se retiró para traerlo en unos momentos.

El olor al pan horneado inundó las fosas nasales de los herederos a cargo de los Minamikaze, Akari inhalo con intensidad dejando que sus pulmones se inundaran del delicioso aroma que le atrajo paz y mermo un poco el dolor de cabeza que le punzaba las sienes, el mismo dolor que tenía desde que habían salido del restaurante que aún no estaba en su servicio habitual por ser demasiado temprano y que por petición de su padre abrieron para hablar con los Kitakaze a los que no se podían negar que ya estaban muertos y exterminados como grupo.

—¿Qué deberemos hacer?—. Preguntó la joven jugueteando con un mechón de su largo cabello y mirando a su hermano con cariño muy al contrarió del odio y/o repudio a las demás personas que les rodeaban.

Akari sabía que su hermano Taro se sentía irritado, pues del hecho se sólo haber recibido como respuesta un simple esperar, le indicaban también que estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido, especialmente en la forma manipuladora de hablar de la mujer Tomoe que claramente se aprovechaba de los débiles mentales o los realmente tontos para dejarse engatusar, puesto que no era difícil ver la transparencia de sus palabras para ser aceptadas en todas sus condiciones y no las de sus supuestos socios que imaginaba siendo más y más presionados para cumplir lo que ella digiera y no dejar de estar bajo la sombra de esa mujer que le daba la impresión de ser una criminal de lo peor y si la chica Unryu no se equivocaba las palabras pronunciadas por su boca de que su hija no estaba involucrada, en realidad no se las creía porque lo más seguro que si la hija Tomoe y el que sería el futuro esposo de aquella joven mujer, le servirían a Jin Shue como sus chivos expiatorios o era diferente y las mujer sólo era manipulada de hilos por su hija que era alguien extremadamente extraña si le preguntaban a Akari, pero eso no importaba pues la situación era crítica desde que la vieron y escucharon su plan, pero tampoco podían tener teorías sin fundamentos.

Las tazas fueron posicionadas en la mesa y Akari no evitó pensar de nuevo en aquellas ideas de su pre adolescencia donde creía que sería mejor dejarse de ese bajo mundo que le había enseñado a ser cruel con casi todo el mundo, excepto en los dos únicos seres humanos que le habían amado y protegido sobre ellos mismos, su madre y Taro, pero ¿Podría hacerlo?, proteger a esas dos personas siendo alguien "normal".

—¿Será malo si nos alejamos de nuestra herencia?—. Preguntó la joven tomando el azúcar para endulzar más de lo normal su bebida.

—No lo sé Kari—. Pronunció el chico que bebía el café en un intenso sabor americano, la chica notó la luz brillante de las lámparas en el local y luego bebió un sorbo de su café avainillado dándose una pausa a su charla.

Mientras eso ocurría con los dos hermanos e hijos Unryu, a lo lejos la joven mujer que había atendido a ambos mencionaba lo atractivo que se le hacía el hermano a la chica que traía unas charola llena de pan humeante, la joven tenía su cabello en una cola baja de lado que observaba a ambos que tenían una preocupante conversación debido a las expresiones faciales que casi nadie podía interpretar, ya que ella solía ser bastante perceptiva a lo que el rostro refleja en emociones y ambos demostraban preocupación.

—Kasumi, Kasumi—. Menciona la chica con perlas en el cabello provocando que ésta dejará de mirar a los dos clientes siguiendo con la labor de colocar los panes en la vitrina.

—Puede que le pida una cita—. Comentó la chica que en efecto era extranjera y sonreía con naturalidad confiada.

—¿No crees que sería demasiado imprudente?—. Pronunció dudativa Kasumi cerrando la vitrina de cristal para proseguir con los panes salados preparados. —Es decir, míralos, se ven tan preocupados y...afligidos.

La muchacha de las perlas se giró y no notó lo que su compañera le dijo haciendo que alzará sus hombros al mismo tiempo que tomaba las cartas para dirigirse a otra mesa que venía siendo ocupada.

Kasumi miró a los Unryu de nuevo, bajo la mirada antes de que aquel par de clientes vieran que los estaba escrutando con la mirada, tamborileo sus dedos un momento sobre la barra pensando en la política de la cafetería de jamás dejar ir a los clientes con una cara triste, se le hacia gracioso pensar que con eso quería justificar su actuar, pero aún así lo hizo, abrió la parte de la vitrina donde los panes que ella siempre consideró sus favoritos porque brillaban con aquella capa brillante comestible, agarró las pinzas, pero antes de meterlos en una bolsa, tomó uno de las plumas que usaban para anotar las ordenes en su minúscula libreta de bolsillo.

Se volteó de forma discreta a ver a sus compañeras que seguían atendiendo, trazó de forma rápida y perfectamente los kanjis y metió cuatro panes que prontamente ella pago con sus propinas, cubrió con una de las cartas acercándose a los dos jóvenes que no había dejado de observar y sentirse empática por su comportamiento, donde la castaña contestaba una llamada ante la mirada del chico que se notaba interesado a pesar de beber su bebida caliente con un gesto aburrido.

—¿Necesitan algo más?—. Dijo suavemente, pero con la suficiente voz para captar la atención del chico.

Taro alzó la mirada de su taza y observó a Kasumi y le dijo un simple a la vez que tosco no.

—Entonces estará bien si dejó esto—. Añadió posicionando de forma sorpresiva una bolsa de papel en la mesa y mencionaba que aquello iba por parte de la casa alejándose con tranquilidad y con una actitud meliflua que le causo intriga a Abel sobre ella en vez de su hermana que seguía hablando con su padre.

—Kasumi ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —. Preguntó su compañera en un tono inquisitivo.

Kasumi sólo sonrió de forma amable e indicó el letrero a lado de la caja.

"Ninguno de nosotros deberíamos irnos de un lugar sin mostrar una sonrisa."

La de las perlas miró el letrero y luego a los dos chicos que hablaban con una ligera sonrisa mientras comían los panes que Nozomi les había entregado.

Muchos de los que la observaban podían definirla como una persona con la mirada llena de compasión y amor, todos los que no la conocían realmente decían eso.

El vidrio de la taza terminaba impecable al ser limpiada por Kasumi que realizaba aquello como su última labor que haría ese día en su jornada laboral, paso el paño por última vez en la taza para sucesivamente mirar por el cristal buscando alguna mancha dentro de esta notando como una silueta bizarra se hacía presente y por el grueso del vidrio está distorsionaba a la persona frente suyo.

—Te falta escupirle a la taza y parecerás cantinero de película extranjera.

—Oh eres tú—. Mencionó Nozomi sonriendo al joven que alzó una ceja intrigado por esa sonrisa que parecía guardar tantas cosas.

Taro no era mucho de interesarse en personas, pues siempre se tomaba con mentirosos, estafadores, embaucadores y sobretodo avariciosos debido al mundo en que se rodean, pero desde el día que se fueron de esa cafetería, Akari se volvió ferviente amante del café y pan del lugar donde lo mandaba a él por estar más cerca, por ello con el pasar de los días se fue dando cuenta de esa chica de la cafetería del pétalo de sakura sonreía a pesar de que la gente que se portaba de una forma desagradable, le intrigaba porque esa chica es una mentirosa, pero había más tras esa sonrisa vacía de eso estaba seguro, pero el que era su duda.

—¿Qué deseas?, desde que te di los panes has vuelto muy seguido, dime ¿Te gustaron?—. Cuestionó la joven castaña al chico que alzaba una ceja.

—Sí estaban buenos, aunque a Akari le encantaron y siempre me manda a aquí por sus dulces o su café.

—Es bueno saber que a tu linda acompañante le hallan gustado.

—Es raro que a ella no le guste algo, pero tengo una duda.

—Y, ¿Cuál sería?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, era claro que eso lo pagaste con tu dinero y no iba por cuenta de la casa—. Comentó al mismo tiempo que Kasumi dejaba la taza de vidrio en uno de los estantes para sucesivamente señalarle el curioso letrero, sin embargo, para Taro eso no era una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Eres una buena mentirosa—. Dijo el mayor de los Unryu a la Tendo que se limitó a sonreír ante la frase y a pesar de que quería que se callara sólo se limitó a ese gesto. —Dime, ¿Por qué te ocultas bajo esa sonrisa?

—No se de que me hablas, pero si no vas a ordenar nada pido que me dejes en paz. Hay clientes verdaderos detrás tuyo que no buscan fastidiar el día de otra persona con preguntas que no le vienen al caso y si así lo fuera…no te incumben—. Declaró de manera feliz, pero con las últimas tres palabras de manera amenazante.

Taro se sorprendió por el tono de la chica, era tan firme a una convicción amable, cargado de enojo y dulzura para suavizar el que te importa que realmente debía decir la chica, más no era así, ella parecía adornar sus diálogos con frases amables las cuales también se veían forzadas a una calma contradictoria al fuego abrasador del enojo en su pupila y eso le hacía preguntarse si no le quemaba el interior como el infierno al estar reprimiendo todo eso.

—Te puedo invitar un café.

—¿No vienes por encargo?

—No está vez, estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo chica de los panes de frutos.

Ella parpadeo y quiso decir un no gracias, aunque en vez de aquello le dijo que en cinco minutos acababa su turno y que la esperara afuera. Taro se sintió gustoso por su respuesta por lo que la espero afuera, repitiendo lo extraño que fue ese primer contacto, se lo repetía una y otra vez, porque si le preguntaban como fue aquel pequeño y corto intercambio verbal con esa chica de afable sonrisa, diría una y otra vez que era extraña e inquietante, pues había momentos en los que pareciera que ella le diría cosas que bien podría destruirle, mas no era así , ya que esa chica expulsaba palabras de amabilidad que se veían equiparadas con enojo.

Eran palabras peligrosas de doble corte con amabilidad con un enojo reprimido que envenenaría a cualquiera.

Pasaron los minutos y Kasumi salió del local con el mismo gesto en el rostro e indicándole con su mano que la siguiera hasta estar a la par de sus pasos.

—¿No íbamos a tomar un café?

—Sí, pero no ahí—. Declaró ella.

—Eres extraña.

—A caso, ¿No todo el mundo lo es?

—Supongamos que es así. Aunque lo que se me hace más extraño es aquel enojo que cargas y reprimes, ¿No duele?

—Te repito que no se de lo que hablas y si fuera así…

—Que no sea un metiche, si ya lo sé. Pero si mi suposición es correcta, dirías algo así, aunque claramente eres una persona que se reprime bastante y no lo dirás como lo que es. Por cierto me llamo Taro—. Añadió el chico viendo como la joven se detenía y entraba a un local diferente de café.

—Kasumi Tendo—. Le sonrió sincera cuando entraron al café, porque para ella también había algo inquietante en él y quería saber que.

Por eso a partir de ese día, al entrar a ese café donde Taro pudo ver más de la naturaleza reprimida en furia de Kasumi y que ella se sedujera con la idea de resolver el misterio del mismo Taro, ellos se volvieron a ver, al igual que salir convirtiéndose en un par de amigos muy peculiares en un principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvía más y más desenvuelta la relación entre ambos.

Sucesivamente de aquella amistad de meses a casi año se creo un sentimiento de amor algo incomprendido, cargando cada uno con la incógnita de ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo amabilidad cuando no la sentía?, y ¿Por qué no hablar de su pasado?

La respuesta era simple, era porque temían que a la larga se perdieran, pero cuando por fin le dijo su secreto Taro a Kasumi, ella también se lo dijo y lo que paso después…pues el después se volvió un ahora.

**_..._**

Nodoka no sabía si reír o llorar al ver a la que sería parte de su familia pisando una y otra vez a la pobre Konatsu que se quejaba cada cinco segundos por el dolor de sus pies. Se frotó las sienes y contó hasta diez, pero al oír un nuevo quejido de la maestra de modales y varios lo siento de parte de la terca muchacha Tendo prefirió contar hasta cien mostrando una sonrisa condescendiente a pesar de que sentía que una vena se le marcaría por la frustración de que Akane no quería escuchar los consejos de su parte.

No supo en que momento, ni como es que Akane dejó de ser tan cabeza dura con su hijo, puesto que está y Ranma ya se hablaban con tranquilidad y ella parecía no quererle sacarle los ojos a su hijo por sus comentarios sinceros que muchas veces molestaban a la misma que parecía escuchar lo que le convenía, pero a pesar de que ambos parecían llevarse mejor.

A ella parecía repelerle en cualquier momento inestabilizando sus intentos por mejorar su estancada relación que parecía una torre a punto de caerse y rebotar lejos de piezas a varios tatamis lejos de ambas y ni hablar del tema de su venta, nadie podía sacarle una palabra de su estadía ahí.

La persuasión no servía, pero tampoco podía forzarla aunque a la larga le dañaría no hablar de eso y volver encontrar a Nabiki Tomoe a la que parecía temerle más que nada se podía volver algo más posible a cada día que pasaba después de esas inconsistentes semanas de estudio y preparación modal.

—¡Lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Konatsu—. Repitió Akane la misma frase desde hace más de media hora, mientras la mujer de cabellos naranjas en un vestido de color negro se quejaba masajeando sus pobres pies maltratados por los pisotones que le provocaron varios puntos rojos sobre sus pies, además de que la pobre mujer de pasado kunoichi soltara lagrimillas ante el dolor.

—Señorita Tendo, usted no sabe bailar, tiene que admitirlo. Por favor acepté los consejos de la señora Nodoka o terminaré sin pies—. Se lamentó la mujer mayor que Akane por al menos diez años.

—No, por supuesto que se, Kasumi me enseño—. Mencionó algo indignada la chica queriendo proseguir con las clases de baile que Nodoka le implementó como un extra para su acercamiento que había tenido más de un bache con el paso de las semanas donde el aprendizaje de chino, las clases de la ceremonia de té, clases de reforzamiento para modales de la clase alta y por supuesto la misma que estaba tomando ahora, sin ninguna excepción ambas acababan en disputa con la elegante mujer la cual sorprendentemente no le terminaba gritando como ella lo hacía.

La Tendo sabía que se metería en un terrible problema con Ranma que le había pedido que cuidara de su madre e intentará llevarse con ella mientras él se iba de viaje a Estados Unidos y sucesivamente a México por acuerdos comerciales de casi tres semanas, sin embargo, el asunto estaba muy aplazado de tiempo y en cierta manera ya deseaba verlo.

Especialmente ahora que necesitaba hablar con él de sus progresos con el psicólogo y quería por fin contarle lo ocurrido en Poison, más eso se veía muy aplazado hasta que volviera.

Pero Akane, según palabras de Kasumi, tiende a ser bastante impaciente y cuando eso ocurre, suele ser muy callada con todo el mundo al concentrarse en todo lo que quiere hacer o decir sin olvidar algún detalle, por ende mucha gente le buscaba sacar alguna palabra y eso generaba cierto fastidio que pronto se convierte en enojo generando una disputa; y Nodoka al ser una mujer muy curiosa que no recibe un no por respuesta ha generado el enojo de Akane que deseaba hablar ya, pero únicamente con Ranma, más el tiempo entre más rápido quieres que pase, este parece tu enemigo ya que parecía una eternidad desde queRanma les dijo a ella y a Nodoka que se iría por lo menos ese tiempo estipulado.

Si hubiera sabido que estaría en esa situación de tira, jala y presiona su paciencia con la señora Saotome le hubiera rogado a Ranma que la llevase con él para no convivir con la mujer que le colmaba de preguntas para recibir respuestas que ella no le daría por el momento. Pues a pesar de no admitirlo, Akane levantó un muro que difícilmente podía tirar abajo, sobretodo ahora que convivían con la etérea Nodoka y la curiosa Akari que ocasionalmente le daba una furibunda mirada al pelearse con Nodoka, la cocinera y sumándose el psicólogo que le decía lo estancada que se hallaba por no tener a su apoyo y ella que no quería buscar otro, pues sólo hablaba con el resto de los residentes de las casa sobre cosas que le causaban curiosidad o salía con la misma Nodoka en completo silencio ayudándole con mandados.

—Akane deja de mirar los pies de Konatsu por eso fallas y cuando vuelves a subir la mirada la pisas—. Aclaró la mujer dando su hombro como apoyo a la maestra que seguía masajeando sus pies masacrados en pisadas.

—Oh señora Keiko no se preocupe por pequeños errores, yo estoy bien—. Intervino la joven mujer con un brillante color rojo en los labios sonriendo a pesar de querer huir al ver el gesto de su alumna que crispaba los dedos, se acercaba otra disputa o lucha de quien tenía la razón, la cual en su mayoría ganaba la matriarca Saotome.

—No necesito sus consejos, yo se bailar—. Comentó orgullosa mirando a otro lado de brazos cruzados.

Nodoka al escuchar aquello le quiso gritarle que dejará de ser tan obstinada y que aceptará su ayuda, porque era claro era un condenado desastre en el baile y la ceremonia del té la tenía plenamente olvidada, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba bastante al corriente en los modales y eso era mejor a empezar desde cero.

—Entonces me lo demostraras—. Declaró firme. —Si vas a una fiesta con nosotros o llegas a bailar con Ranma, no quiero ver como le terminas perforado los pies de la gente con los tacones—. Indicó la mujer de forma seria mientras Akane tenía una ligera imagen.

—¡Basta señora Keiko!, deje de decirme lo que ocurrirá como si todo estuviera escrito ya—. Exclamó la Tendo recibiendo un suspiro cansino como respuesta.

—Es porque no hay otro camino que no involucre perder a mi único hijo que es todo lo que tengo, ¿Crees que no tengo problemas?, ¿Crees que es sencillo tratar de nuevo con los Tomoe?, ¿Crees que no me es complicado entenderte cuando te pido que me digas que te aflige?

—Sí, pero tampoco es para que me fuerce a hablar, pues es claro que yo no le tengo ese tipo de confianza y si me quiere hacer sentir mal hágalo, pero seguiré sin hablar hasta que yo decida cuando.

—Yo, lo lamentó Akane, sólo quiero entenderte y ayudarte como en tus errores que al bailar.

—Yo se bailar—. Interrumpió la Tendo a la Saotome que se limitó a abrir los ojos de la impresión. —…y se lo demostraré.

—Bien, hazlo, pero si te equivocas aceptarás decirme lo que te pregunte.

—¡Bien!, pero si no falló, deberá dejar de molestarme.

—Correcto, Konatsu préstame tus zapatillas—. Ordenó Nodoka con un tono de voz autoritario dándole un escalofrío a la mencionada que dejó de lloriquear en silencio para ponerse rígida y quitarse los zapatos con correas de color negro.

Nodoka por su parte se quito sus zôri y geta poniéndose las zapatillas que dominaba a la perfección por ir siempre con Genma a eventos occidentales en los que siempre usaba aquellos torturadores para la mujer.

Las zapatillas repicaron en el blanco azulejo mientras quedando enfrente de Akane que usaba el mismo tipo de zapatos y que en esos momentos ya le estaban lastimado sin admitirlo por ser rauda a no pedirle nada a Nodoka Saotome, ni siquiera tiempo para descansar y ésta sólo se lo otorgaba porque no era buena mintiendo y ver que ya no podía más.

Akane por su parte se sintió intimidada por la mirada seria de la mujer que se veía más segura se si misma reafirmando esa idea al tomar su mano y sujetar su cintura, mas la Tendo se alentaba a demostrarle a la mujer Saotome que debía dejar de buscar respuestas viendo no se las quieren dar, y es que el asunto a lo definido partir de ese momento de su vida, le recordaban que debía luchar internamente para así dejar de llorar prosiguiendo con la vida que ahora le tocaba y ahora más que nunca entendía su situación sobre el riesgo de cada una de sus acciones.

La música fue puesta en marcha por una curiosa Konatsu descalza que estaba parada en la alfombra mirando con atención para ver el resultante de la lucha de egos de ambas mujeres. Akane siguió bailando como Kasumi le había enseñado hace tiempo, pues la primera jamás iba a esa clase de eventos como la mayor Tendo que los adoraba y siempre se zambullía en detalles de lo que le gustaba cuando regresaba de alguno dejándola a ella como una oyente que se divertía a cada poco por sus gestos un tanto exagerados para ella.

Por un breve momento, Akane al ver que no se equivocaba como ella lo informó, dejó ver una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando llevaban la mitad de la pista sin pisar a Nodoka que no se inmutaba por el gesto socarrón.

Konatsu se dio el lujo de subirse sobre el sillón cual niña observando recargada en el respaldo del objeto en cuestión, ya que aquel baile de ambas mujeres seguía perfectos y ejecutados movimientos acompasados con la música. La joven Kenzan se dio cuenta que la rigidez con la que la joven Tendo se había desenvuelto, había cambiado a una determinación furiosa que le generaba hacer cosas asombrosas.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Konatsu miró en dirección a la puerta, debido a que se hallaban las tres mujeres situadas en la sala del ala derecha a la misma.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo joven Ranma—. Mencionó de forma cálida la mujer donde el varón respondió de la misma forma educada, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando se escuchó el quejido de Nodoka que saltó del dolor apartándose de Akane que tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que había hecho.

Se había equivocado, además de haber pisado a Nodoka con una fuerza bruta sorprendente.

—Mamá, ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó el varón acercándose a su madre que se quito los zapatos y notaba la piel despellejada por el tacón de Akane que no decía nada y se quedaba estática ante la imagen del hijo Saotome.

—No pasa nada, fue mi culpa, pero me alegra ver que has vuelto cariño.

—Los tratos se extendieron de más, por eso tarde en volver—. Resumió simple él mirando a Akane que observaba a otro lado avergonzada.

—Me retiro señora Nodoka y una sincera disculpa—. Mencionó tan rápido que sus palabras chocaron, pero al menos se entendieron cuando salió de la sala ante los dos expectantes Saotomes y una confundida Konatsu.

Akane camino escaleras arriba sintiéndose nerviosa, después de todo lo había esperado por tanto tiempo y que de repente lo viera le daba un extraño revoltijo se emociones. Se apoyo en la puerta y la mente se le hacia un torbellino de cosas, especialmente de momentos en los que llegaba de noche a la habitación de Ranma y hablaban de la terapia que ella había admitido que necesitaba, porque no quería tener miedo cuando se volviera a encontrar con Tomoe y a decir verdad, jamás dejaría de temerle, pues la había marcado de por vida a pesar de que esas horribles marcas desaparecían gradualmente, sin poder evitarlo se llevó la mano a la cintura llegando a la curva de su espalda, como es que pudo haber sido tan cruel esa mujer, o mejor dicho monstruo.

—¿Por qué no puedo irme?

Ranma bostezo y se acercó al escritorio tomando una hoja la cual se la dio a Akane que no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos.

El contrato de su compra-venta.

—En las primeras cláusulas del contrato de compra-venta se establece lo que puedo hacer contigo, también puntos del intercambio donde están el canje monetario por ti y en uno de los apartados aparecían las condicionantes sobre tú persona—. Le decía el Saotome con cansancio a Akane que se sentía acobijada por una neblina de oscuridad sobre su ser.

¿Qué era?, ¿En qué se había convertido?, ¿Por qué la definían así? mostró una mueca de desagrado al leer la palabra mercancía provocando que un nudo se instalará en su garganta, Tomoe había causado algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta.

Terror; y no era del terror generado por los efectos sonoros de una película sino el miedo a ser algo que jamás creyó a ser y lo cual haría que se volviera vacía y no le importará que fuera de ella en el futuro.

¿Así se sentía?, ¿Así sería siempre?

—¿Qué clase de condiciones?—. Preguntó viendo al vacío y en trance, porque no sabía cuanto sabrían ya de ella.

—Tú estado de salud, por supuesto no venía nada de tu familia la cual se que es Kasumi Tendo.

Kasumi, él dijo Kasumi y ella por fin lo miro.

—¿Qué sabes de Kasumi?, ¿Cómo está?—. Menciono abstraída Akane y para Ranma aquello no era buena señal, pues se imaginaba a la chica gritándole por respuestas desesperada por la información que había tenido desde hace días gracias a su informante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le dijo Ranma a Akane que murmuró un si, pero que también le dijera lo que supiera de su hermana.

—Esta bien, despertó de una recaída y actualmente esta siendo cuidada por un tal Taro, pero antes de él mandé a alguien que la cuidará mientras estaba inconsciente porque querían deshacerse de ella.

Akane al escuchar aquello detuvo el nervioso movimiento de sus dedos y apretó los labios reteniendo una maldición a Nabiki Tomoe, arremetiendo con que la odiaba por la amenaza que le había dado, pero otra parte de ella decía que era lógico pues por su culpa habían querido matar a su hermana y que debía temerle más que nunca sabiendo lo que podría hacerle a Kasumi o a ella.

—Yo no puedo irme ¿Verdad?

El sueño de Ranma se había desvanecido al igual que su mal humor que era reemplazado por una creciente preocupación de ver temblar a Akane como lo había hecho cuando le dijo del vigía. No quería alterarla sólo qué debía hablar de su miedo a Tomoe, el cual pronto tendría que enfrentarse y superarlo en una pequeña parte porque el no quería ver a Akane como diversión de esa mujer que podría venir a verla y torturarla con sus palabras.

Debía abordar ese tema, ya. Pues ella necesitaba ayuda.

—No señorita Tendo, ella advirtió que si te ibas me matarían y a mi madre junto a nuestros cercanos. La tercera cláusula de las obligaciones de la mercancía, dictaminaba que todas las chicas vendidas deben mantenerse con su comprador o cercanos a ellos sin el propósito de huir o también lo lamentarían su acción que pagarían con muerte o el castigo debido que el proveedor, o sea Tomoe, crea debidamente conveniente a la agravante generada.

La de cabellos en tono aún azulado tembló y se paso las manos al rostro en señal de estar afligida.

—¿No puedo ver a Kasumi?

—No había nada en contra en el contrato sobre verse, entonces es conveniente, sólo que será complicado porque tendrás que dar explicaciones las cuales tampoco puedes dar con exactitud, decir la verdad te puede arrojar a una severa consecuencia—. Habló de nuevo Ranma. —Y también hay una cosa más, que es una de las más importantes.

—¿Qué cosa Ranma?

—Ella puede venir a verte y llevarte de aquí si lo cree conveniente—. Dijo el Saotome impactando a Akane que sintió el corazón detenerse mientras cada parte de su cuerpo suplicaba por saber que aquello fuera una mentira o una broma cruel, cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano ahogando un lamentó lastimero se veía obstruido inútilmente cuando empezó a soltar aquellas amargas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo—. Se decía tocándose el rostro hasta que en un brusco movimiento tomó a Ranma de los hombros obligándole a mirarle.

—Ser paciente señorita Tendo, no le queda de otra, los dos estamos con las manos atadas y manipuladas por ella, pero se lo que si puedes hacer. Dejar de temerle.

Akane al escucharlo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se volteó en dirección a Ranma que no le dijo nada manteniéndose callado y queriendo escuchar la petición de que necesitaba ayuda profesional para enfrentar ese miedo pues las palabras en ese rubro no ayudaban de nada y porque de por sí eran bastante inútiles para realmente causar un confort imposible y como el pensaba ya sólo eran vacías, sólo le quedaba quedarse en silencio y estar a su lado o servirle como apoyo.

Akane se decía mentalmente una y otra vez que necesitaba ayuda y si volvía ver a Tomoe se helaría y no podría hacer nada sobretodo si se escucha mención alguna de esa horrible casa de muñecas donde muchas chicas ahí se lamentaban en cada esquina perdiéndose en el conformismo, la depresión y la muerte si lograban hacerse daño suficiente para lograrlo.

—Ranma, yo necesito ayuda. No podré ver ni hablar de lo que paso en ese lugar, ¿Me podrías ayudar en eso?

El azabache de ojos azules alzó una ceja dudativo notando que el rostro de su acompañante se ponía rojo y temblaba lo más seguro por vergüenza.

—Kasumi no está y y...yo necesito que alguien me abrace. Se que dije e hice las cosas mal, pero podrías hacerlo. Necesito que alguien este aquí conmigo y no me deje caer de nuevo—. Temblaba a cada palabra dejando que los senderos de lágrimas se deslizaran demasiado traicioneras.

Ranma parpadeo algo incrédulo y se sentó de nueva cuenta para llamarla.

—Ven aquí—. La Tendo al oír el tono de voz indolente a primer momento se sintió fatal, más los brazos al recibirla le dieron una calidez asombrosa y reconfortante que ahora desprendía el cuerpo que la abrazaba contra el suyo, escuchando un latir sereno y que le indican tranquilidad dejándole el ligero deseo de jamás apartarse y no irse, se sintió tranquila mientras se arrullaba con el sonido de su corazón latente.

Sollozo y quiso gritar, chillar o gimotear por todo, sólo que no se sentía lo suficientemente débil para hacerlo, por ello se limitaba a aferrarse al calor de Ranma que le acariciaba la cabeza cual niña pequeña.

Se dejó hacer hasta que una duda le pico la mente.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?, yo fui mala y tú...

—El que una persona te agreda ante su ignorancia, no significa que la atacara con palos o piedras, sino que le harás ver su error y si no entiende jamás lo hará.

—¿Me ibas a golpear?

—Es una expresión señorita Tendo, no iba a tratarla igual si no sabía de todo esto, pero ahora que lo sabes espero y no cometas una tontería.

Akane negó.

—Tanko, sabe que estoy aquí.

—En tu inconsciencia vino, ella te reconoció, pero no dijo nada más que le asombraba volver a verte.

Akane se sintió algo decepcionada, pues creía tener aunque sea un poco de cercanía con la mujer pelirroja.

—No pienses que no le importas, es una mujer de pocas palabras.

Akane soltó un simple oh sin saber que más decir, dejó que el arrulle de cualquier palabra que dijera su acompañante la adormeciera y efectivamente se quedara dormida, sabiendo al día siguiente el causante de que ella estuviera en su habitación fue Ranma.

La castaña de tonos casi negros abrió la puerta de su habitación al igual que las ventanas sacando su cabeza respirando de forma sonora dejando que su corazón dejase de agotarse por el constante alboroto que le generaba saber que ahora Ranma estaba ahí de nuevo.

Paso más de una hora y al cabo de ese tiempo Akane no se separaba de la ventana, sabía que la hora de la cena se hallaba cerca por ello también quería que el tiempo se detuviera y le dejara tragarse la vergüenza de haberse vuelto a equivocar al desafiar a Nodoka por lo contrario a lo que ella decía.

La pisada, esa pisada accidental y frente a él le hizo querer tener un agujero cerca y meterse dentro de este. No podía dejar de decirse el tonto que hacía con esa familia siendo una chica huérfana con un mínimo de vida social que se abstraía en su mundo por comodidad.

—Por Kami, soy un desastre.

—Puede o no puede serlo señorita Tendo, pero la que puede cambiar eso es usted.

—Ranma— Murmuró sorprendida al mismo tiempo que quería que se largase por invadir su privacidad, más era tonto, porque él era dueño de la casa y él podía hacer lo que le plazca.

—Mi madre dice que te falla demasiado el baile de un momento a otro ¿Por qué?

—Yo...mira Saotome detesto imaginar que toda la gente me juzgará al bailar contigo, sabes que no soy de alta sociedad crecí en un orfanato y aunque odie admitirlo soy un desastre en unas cosas, sobretodo en eventos sociales, eso me diferencia demasiado de mi hermana Kasumi—. Contestó al final seria mirándole.

—Es evidente que no tiene ni idea de aspectos tradicionales señorita Tendo, pero es inteligente y se las apaña. Ahora con lo de ser juzgada. Dime ¿Puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo?

—No, pero...

—Es claro que debes relajarte, ven te enseño—. Ranma extendió su mano y Akane la tomó temerosa viendo al suelo.

—Pero no hay música.

—Me vendrás con esa excusa barata.

—No maldición no. Me pones nerviosa imbécil ¿Por qué siempre estas tan tranquilo?

—No siempre lo estoy. Es cuestión de aparentar, tal vez en estos momentos quiero responder de la misma manera que tú lo haces señorita Tendo, pero no lo haré.

Toco la cintura y ella colocó la mano en su hombro, el balancear de los cuerpos le hacían olvidar que bailaban en una habitación cualquiera de esa elegante casa, recordó aquella canción que tanto le gustaba y era acompañada con el shamisen y el piano que le hacían recordar tantas cosas y ahora se combinaban con nuevas.

—¿Estas molesto?

—Siempre lo estoy—. Aclaró el de ojos azules, Akane se mordió el labio apretando la mano en el hombro de Ranma que sintió un ligero dolor en la zona.

—Eres una mujer muy violenta—. Le sonrió con un tono pícaro.

—¡Oye!—. Riño ella.

—Tranquila señorita Tendo, eso le hace encantadora—. Finalizó el chico su charla dejando que la sensaciones y corazón de Akane le callara los demonios que cargaba desde que había sido atacada y manipulada por Tomoe.

Un sólo momento y ella sintió que empezaba a sentir algo que creyó jamás sentir.

Aprecio y tal vez un ligero cariño por Ranma.

Bajo el tono de su voz y el suavemente mencionó aquellas simples palabras.

—No soy encantadora, no se porque dices eso, pero a diferencia de muchos que me lo han dicho, se siente bien viniendo de ti—. Susurró bajo Akane abrazándose a Ranma, sintiendo su corazón aliviado de esa extraña soledad que no había tomado en cuenta se apagaba como una vela.

Volvió a dar una delicada vuelta y ella no prestaba atención a sus pies o a que fuera a pisar a Ranma puesto que solo se concentraba en él como lo hizo en su momento con Kasumi y ahora sentía urgentemente necesario.

—Sabes, ¿Por qué hago todo esto por ti?

—No, porque—. Mencionó sin pensarlo demasiado por estar tan tranquila.

—Porque eres mi prometida—. Dijo Ranma al alejarse, añadiendo el hecho que la cena estaba lista.

Akane se quedó sola y ya no supo más que decir, solo que su corazón se sintió más agitado de lo normal y todo era por Ranma.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 5_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_En uno d ellos comentarios me mencionaron que tuve ciertas fallas en los nombres y..._**

**_Si era sí, creo que por las prisas de editar lo hice, pero ya está y ahora les regalo un capítulo antes de que me muera porque parece que este año no sólo voy a colgar luces de Navidad (jejeje mentira), bueno en si quería hacer algo simple para publicar en este mes y es que no he acabado mis otras historiaso manuscritos que solo aumentan por culpa de mi cabeza de teflon._**

**_Espero y disfruten día de muertos, día de la criolla, de la bandera o hallowen, obviamente dependiendo de la zona que sean porque no se de que zona sean ustedes bellos lectores._**

**_Sin más que decir, los amo y felices días._**

**_La escritora de medianoche._**


	6. Parte 6

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_Parte 6_**

* * *

La mano delgada de dedos largos se posó en la cortina blanca, al mismo tiempo que la mujer que era la dueña de esa extremidad, miraba por la ventana, de tal forma que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos de un color claro y no más de si misma.

Ella no lo iba a negar y tampoco podía fingir que no se sentía intimidada. Noriko Tendo tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle a ella y a su familia por culpa de un desconocido que no dejaba de amenazarle, pues era tanta la gravedad del asunto que su miedo la estaba volviendo algo paranoica y sus nervios se encontraban bastante alterados.

No podía dejar de temblar por lo que en ocasiones se llevaba sus manos al pecho en un fallido intento de ocultar aquel temblor que le dominaba por los posibles ataques de sus agresores. Por supuesto a Noriko no le importaba lo que pasará con ella, sino a sus hijas Kasumi y Akane que seguían sus pasos como si fueran patitos persiguiendo a su progenitora y no entendían lo que el mundo tenía en su contra. Por lo que ella tenía que ser fuerte y protegerlas.

No podía decirle a Kasumi que era posible que de entre todas las personas que saludaba cuando salían a la calle, alguna de ellas la mataría y mucho menos decirle a Akane que se encerrara en sí misma, pues ya era difícil tratar con el mutismo seleccionado de la misma haciéndole ver como una niña demasiado huraña y/o muda.

Noriko se alejó de la ventana dejando que sus zapatos hicieran más ruido del necesario y debido al pequeño tacón que portaba sus zapatos, no dejaba de exteriorizar su preocupación, llevándose la punta de su uña a los dientes. Quería que su mente le dejase de hacer pasar mal rato.

—Mamá

—Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Akane?

—¿A qué hora volverá papá?

La pregunta tan inocente de su hija que se mantenía en su mayoría con su mutismo, le recordó el riesgo que cometían al querer irse.

—Llegará rápido, por favor ve con Kasumi y practiquen el idioma que les enseñe.

La niña más pequeña de las Tendo asintió y se sentó en el tatami con su hermana que le hablaba esperando que la más pequeña repitiera alguna frase más está asentía cada tanto cuando escuchaba la frase en voz alta por parte de su hermana.

Noriko las miró con ternura, pues no podía dejar que les hicieran daño, ellas tenían un futuro por delante, por eso se debían ir de Japón. Por ello se les había impartido de forma previa, una fuerte educación, demasiado severa para unas niñas de su edad al conocer un idioma que se veía fuertemente reforzado por verbos, acciones, términos similares y reglas gramaticales que en un mínimo margen de error era como se daba a entender otra cosa al igual que en China con el mandarín, y sin embargo, este español de América era más extraño y pesado que el de Europa.

En un principio creyó que presionaba demasiado a sus hijas y que ellos mismos podían deshacerse del problema que los perseguía, pero no era así.

Era un enemigo más fuerte y lamentablemente para Noriko uno temible.

Debían irse.

No era una opción, era una orden si quería procurar un futuro menos incierto y más seguro, en el país de origen de su madre y de Soun.

Debían huir y dejar todo atrás, todo era por culpa de su padre por ser un maldito codicioso que la quería encadenar a una empresa que ella no quería por todo lo que arrastraba al poseerla.

Debían irse o de lo contrario si alargaban esa ida de Japón, los matarían.

Quería fingir que no era real esa posibilidad, sin embargo, era una realidad horrible.

La empresa mercantil a punto de caerse, atrayendo a más de un enemigo poderoso que ni ella misma conocía y solo sabía que era un allegado a Tomoe, y estos no resultaban ser unos dos o tres sino es que cientos.

Apretó sus manos en gesto nervioso y volvió a asomarse por la ventana, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se cuestionaba la mujer de origen nipón y medio extranjero. Debían salir esa misma noche al aeropuerto o ya no habría vuelta atrás, suspiró al mismo tiempo que se hacía para atrás su melena negra.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no llegaba su esposo?

Todo estaba listo; las maletas, los pasajes y el ceder de su empresa de regreso a su padre, el cual él muy bastardo había insinuado que ella era dueña al cien por ciento y si esta caía, ella debía hacerlo junto a su esposo.

Lo odiaba, se repetía un millón de veces cuanto lo odiaba por hacer aquello, pues con esas simples palabras había provocado su primer ataque, por fortuna aquel día sus hijas habían estado en la guardería o de lo contrario, el resultado de tener la explícita advertencia de que los matarían, hubiera sido demasiado distinta.

El mundo económico en sí, era una lucha constante de monstruos corporativos, que muchas veces se destrozaban los unos a los otros para subir y establecerse como los mejores, una ejemplificación perfecta de aquello, era la empresa Corpus con aquella familia de víboras, donde la esposa de Tomoe era la peor escoria oculta tras una máscara de solemnidad a su esposo, al que claramente quería muerto y ni hablar de su hija que cargaba con una malicia indescriptible.

Escuchó el sonido del seguro coche al estacionarse previamente afuera de su apartamento, ese sólo sonido provocó su alivio, pero cuando se asomó por la ventana, lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Su esposo, su querido esposo estaba siendo seguido y sometido por dos hombres, y por más que deseara decir que no, a uno de ellos lo conocía perfectamente.

Se alejó de la ventana temerosa.

—Kasumi ve a tu habitación con Akane y váyanse por el pasadizo de su cuarto.

—Pero mamá...

—No quiero que desobedezcas, ¡Vete a tú habitación!, deben ocultarse—. Indicó la matriarca molesta tratando de guardar compostura ante lo siguiente que pasaría.

Debía ser lo bastante fuerte para decir después que nada malo pasó y que todo sólo era una maldita pesadilla como lo fue el momento que llegó a Hate por culpa de su padre. Le rogaba a Kami para que protegiera a sus hijas que abrazaba con tanto cariño, queriendo dejarse impregnado el dulce olor de ambos perfumes mientras no podía evitar su temblar y querer llorar al mismo tiempo de maldecir a su padre de nueva cuenta por la maldita vida que cargo durante toda su existencia hasta conocer a Soun; acarició la espalda de sus hijas y les ordenó de nueva cuenta que se fueran a su habitación que tan pronto estuvo cerrada cerró con llave para evitar que ellas se les ocurriera salir.

—No importa lo que escuchen, salgan a la escalera de servicio y váyanse con Rouge.

—¿Quién es Rouge?—. Cuestionó la hija mayor apoyándose en la puerta escuchando el bramido de su madre que era un sonido que siempre usaba en signo de frustración y es que era difícil para la misma explicar o dar a comprender lo que ocurriría en ese momento con ella y con su esposo, donde había una alta posibilidad de que sus hijas también terminarán en las mismas.

—Tampoco lo se, pero papá dijo que ella las protegería. Obedezcan y váyanse.

—¡Yo no quiero irme mamá!—. Sonó la voz de Akane en un tono lastimero.

A Noriko se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar hablar a Akane que normalmente casi nunca decía nada y obedecía sin rechistar algo, lo cual era bastante extraño en una niña de su edad, pero ahora que la escuchaba llorar en voz alta y podría jurar que peleaba con Kasumi para que la dejará quedarse con ella. Sin embargo, no era posible, sobretodo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y las palabras ya llegue hicieron que se paralizará de miedo, los pasos se acercaban lentamente torturándole, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba las llaves entre sus ropas.

—Noriko.

Odio el falso tono cortes de ese hombre.

—Que bueno es volver a verte, deja salir a las niñas, les dará gusto saber que su tío Genma ha venido a visitarlos por primera vez—. Decía la voz masculina que resonaba sus pesados pasos acompañado de Soun que estaba siendo amenazado a punta de arma por un tercer hombre.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no, me da asco saber de ti y si Nodoka está...

El hombre interrumpió a la esposa Tendo tronando su lengua al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza en forma de negación generando el apriete de las manos y dientes de Naoko.

—Si que eres una mala persona Noriko, pensando tan mal de tú hermana que conociste dentro de Hate. ¿Qué clase de hermana postiza eres? Dime.

Silencio.

Ella quiso tragarse sus palabras, porque tampoco creía a Nodoka capaz de meterse en ese tipo de cosas al ser una mujer aparentemente fuerte, solamente que una cobarde para dañar a alguien más, solamente que las palabras salieron sin pensar, pero ahora que Genma se las señaló le dolieron.

—Para que te lo sepas tonta marimacho, ella no sabe nada de esto, ella está en casa como siempre que vengo a Japón, ella ha de estar revisado papeles de Chinese Week o seguramente estará hablando maravillas de ti con alguna empleada o cualquier tontería que se le acerque, porque eres el pilar de su vida y lo único que tiene además de Ranma—. Escupió Genma Saotome con molestia, porque éste detestaba a Noriko y viceversa, ya que ambos eran enemigos comerciales desde bastante años y las palabras del hombre a ella le dañaron de nuevo por haber sido capaz de pensar de esa manera sobre Nodoka a la vez que se sentía molesta por el insulto.

Noriko apretó sus manos en puños aguantándose las ganas de golpear a aquel hombre que lo mas seguro es que era uno de los tantos que amenazaban la empresa Sakura para obtener por la fuerza todas esas acciones que valen miles y muchos conocían además de ser la última esperanza en contra de la bancarrota, pero para los más codiciosos estas harían crecer su empresa, como lo era el caso de Genma Saotome, el cual no podía quejarse, ya que también tenían una gran empresa en China que predominaba más ahí que en Japón, sólo que este es tan ambicioso y egoísta para querer tener mas y nada mejor que absorber a su competencia en su misma área mercante.

Por su parte Genma creía que Noriko era una mujer demasiado "torcida" que desafíaba el régimen impuesto por la sociedad, y el hombre inútil de su padre no le pudo imponer lo que era comportarse como una mujer normal, ya que con el abandone de la esposa de éste la mujer frente a ella se volvió más revoltosa y una molestia a pesar de que la encerró por meses en Hate para enderezarla, sólo la volvió peor hasta el punto de contaminar a su amada Nodoka que no podía olvidarse de la maldita de Noriko Tendo.

—Te molesta que me quiera y me consideré importante en su vida y a ti no, ¿Verdad?—. Sonrió burlona Noriko notando que ya no había ningún sonido además de su voz. —Para que te lo sepas Yuu, quiero a Nodoka y jamás hubiera dejado que te la llevarás, para evitarse la pena de vivir con una basura como tú.

El hombre se rio levemente y miró a la mujer; era tan poca cosa para él cuando la empujo e intento abrir la puerta más tenía seguro.

—Abre—. Ordenó fríamente a la mujer que le empujaba de forma inútil por ser la mitad del peso del hombre.

—No, tú no eres nadie para ordenarme...—. Dijo solamente que no terminó su frase al recibir el puño en su rostro a la vez un sucesivo abre más brusco agitándola con violencia.

—¡No!—. Gritó ella al mismo tiempo que su esposo empezaba a forcejear con el hombre para que Genma dejará de golpear a su esposa que empezaba a ver borroso y sentir el sabor metálico en su boca.

—¡Déjala Genma!

—Abre, ¡Maldita mujer!—. Exclamó más molesto agitando el cuerpo de Noriko que intentaba respirar al mismo tiempo que decía un débil no, provocando mayor ira en Genma que sacó un arma haciendo que el terror se marcará en sus facciones vapuleadas.

El tiro se escuchó en cada rincón de la casa, Noriko tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que por fin los abrió al escuchar como un objeto metálico golpeaba el viejo suelo de madera.

—¡No, detente!—. Asustada tomó la pierna de Saotome que la empujó haciéndola caer de bruces.

—Esta vacío, ¿Dónde están?—. Apuntó el hombre adulto agarrando el rostro de Noriko que gimió de dolor ante el tacto tan violento.

—No lo se, ellas no tienen nada que ver—. Fingió demencia al mismo tiempo que era arrastrada a la puerta donde la esposaron.

Los dos hombres se alejaron con Soun buscando a las niñas, las cuales Noriko no sabía para que las querían, pero tampoco suponía que era para algo bueno, se sobo la quijada adolorida y escucho más disparos haciendo que se encogiera sobre si misma cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose de nuevo.

Saotome se acercó con las manos manchadas de sangre, haciéndola suponer lo peor.

—Dime donde están tus mocosas y saldrás con vida.

—¿Para qué las quieres?—. Dijo con hilo de voz creyendo que se desmayaría por el dolor y el previo impacto a su rostro con el puño del hombre frente a ella que la había dejado bastante atontada, pero lo suficientemente lúcida para hablar con éste.

—Serán mi canje, te las doy si me das toda tu inversión, la empresa, acciones, etcétera.

—Quieres desaparecer Sakura.

—Mira Noriko, tú padre aunque más quisiera darme todo lo de su empresa, me dijo que no podía porque tu eres propietaria completa de esta, por eso estoy aquí.

—Para extorsionarme, bastardo.

—No, Noriko. Yo hago negocios, no soy como Tomoe—. Indicó el hombre apuntando con su cabeza al que tenía el arma y ya no llevaba a Soun a su lado, sucedió lo peor se dio al haber oído los tiros con anterioridad.

Noriko miró el tapete que se hallaba algo doblado esperando que sus hijas no fueran descubiertas al ser removido este.

—¿Dónde estan tus hijas?

—¡Eso no te importa!—. Gritó colérica al hombre.

—Sabes, si no me dices ahora puedo incendiar tu nido de ratas y si están aquí todavía, terminarán muertas. Dilo marimacho.

Noriko tragó seco imaginándose ese horrible escenario que no quería para sus hijas, ella tal vez se lo merecía, pero ellas eran dos niñas que no tenían algún tipo de malicia. Apuntó al suelo, el hombre sonrió y golpeteo "suavemente" a mano abierta el rostro de Noriko en un gesto de complacencia.

Alzaron el tapete y la pequeña escotilla se vio, el hombre que acompañaba a Saotome abrió la puerta y notó que este daba al piso de abajo que era para escobas y productos de limpieza del edificio.

Genma azotó la compuerta viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de Noriko.

—No están ahí, creo que me equivoque—. Sonó burlona al mismo tiempo que el arma de fuego era disparada y el cuerpo cayó al suelo con la mano en el aire al seguir sujeta por las esposas.

—Estúpida mujer—. Dijo con rabia abriendo las esposas dejando que el brazo inerte cayera con el resto del cuerpo. —Busquemos los papeles o algo importante y dejemos este lugar.

Indicó Genma viendo la escotilla que lo provocaba más rabia, al hallar una computadora transfirió todos los datos y se llevó los archivos que podrían ser útiles para lo que necesitaban hasta por fin irse dejando que las llamas consumieran el lugar mientras se iban en el coche negro sin que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido.

Salvo que si había cabos sueltos porque las dos niñas de la mujer y el hombre Tendo iban de la mano de una mujer que evitaba a toda costa que vieran hacía atrás, porque desde ese momento las dos niñas eran huérfanas.

**_... _**

La pantalla de la computadora aceptó la memoria RAM que Nabiki Tomoe le había dado esa tarde en el restaurante frente a la Tokyo Tower, extendiendo una larga lista de contenidos.

Sonrió para si mismo al saber que ese secreto que tanto había insistido Tomoe en venderle para hundir a los Saotome estaba en sus manos.

Hizo clic en el icono de la carpeta con cuatro archivos documentados en formato escrito. Abrió el primero que decía Genma S. viendo que esta tenía múltiples notas periodísticas, entre las que destacaban la noticia de un incendio de un departamento en Tokio ocurrido ya hace varios años atrás, el día que Genma Saotome compró los vestigios de una empresa que había sido vendida por el banco de Tokio y solía llamarse Sakura, sólo que al final de estas aparecían las fotos del mismo saliendo del edificio que había sido incendiado tiempo antes de lo que la nota aseguraba junto a fotos del mismo golpeando a una mujer y matando a un hombre con la fecha y hora en pequeños números rojizos.

La segunda era Nodoka A. donde está se veía llenas de fotos en las que la afable Nodoka estaba compartiendo momentos de amor sincero junto a su esposo, pero el contraste de las siguientes fotografías eran de la misma con una afilada katana en mano frente a un temeroso Genma que obviamente era quien le había hecho daño y ella solamente se defendía, sin embargo, en el fotomontaje demostraba lo contrario.

Finalmente la de los dos hijos de aquella asquerosa descendencia, Ranma y Ranko S. de estos, en una estaban las fotografías de la noche en que Ranma había comprado a la chica mitad extranjera junto a falsas notas que si eran difundían por los medios generarían bastante jaleo y de la hija vio una de tantas fotos en las que parecía ser una mujer que abusaba de su poder, puesto que aparecía la foto en que lo amenazó de no volver jamás a la empresa Chinese Week cuando conoció a su ángel, esas fotos y notas eran oro puro.

Cada una de las conjeturas de lo que hizo cada miembros desdeGenma que era lo más seguro que si había hecho aquello, pues él al ser un hombre bastante parecido a Genma cuando quería obtener lo que quería, eso para él era una prueba innata de lo que hizo en el pasado, la "amenaza" a muerte de Nodoka a Genma, la compra de una chica o también podría ser interpretado como secuestro y violación por parte de Ranma con el desagradable "abuso" de poder de Ranko, demostraban a una familia de criminales.

No entendía como lo hacía Tomoe, pero sin dudas era la mejor para este tipo de cosas.

—Joven Ryugen, su junta de las cuatro ha llegado.

—Dile que pase—. Acotó sonriendo, extrañando a la mujer adulta que normalmente siempre lo veía de mal humor y bastante hostil a cualquier gesto amable de su parte, no dijo nada más y abrió la puerta donde la mujer que era aparentemente joven entro, pero en realidad era mas grande y esto era debido a que la consideraban en su país de origen como una come años.

La mujer desconocida se sentó de forma tranquila y él estuvo viendo cada uno de sus gestos que supuestamente eran transparentes mientras le sonreía de forma cálida y amistosa, pero en realidad ocultaba un yo no se que, muy famosos entre la gente que solicitaba sus servicios.

También se sumaba el hecho de que nadie conocía su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera su apariencia puesto que ocultaba su identidad con máscaras, maquillajes bien estructurados, pelucas o hasta musculatura porque tampoco sabían de que estructura física poseía aquel personaje tan extraño que había aparecido tan de la nada en Asia y que muchas veces ayudaba a hacer caer a los más poderosos para que los de abajo o los mismos de arriba se mantuvieran en cúspide.

No podía negar que le intrigaba demasiado aquella mujer que le sonreía con los cabellos tan claros como la miel y los labios pintados de rosa como si se tratara de un par de pétalos de las flores más delicadas, pero la apariencia le engañaba.

—Necesito que me ayudes con esto—.Acompaño sus palabras al voltear la pantalla del computador mostrando la información que Nabiki Tomoe le había entregado.

La mujer cambio su gesto amable a uno adusto mirando la información con sus escrutadores ojos verdes notando que de primera mano estaban abiertos a interpretación, pero también había cosas tan mínimas que demostraban que eran un montaje como en los rostros de los matriarca Saotome.

—Esta gente ha hecho de las suyas y quiero que les quites toda esa buena reputación a su nombre, sólo son una asquerosa fachada sus terribles actos dicen otra cosa.

La desconocida asintió y extendió su mano sin pedir permiso alguno a Shinosuke Ryugen que no sabía si estaba siendo escuchado por aquella persona, al ver que solo seguía con el desliz del mouse hasta que se detuvo, la reconocida como Eleonor se detuvo mirando con más detenimiento la nota de Ranma, sonrió para si misma al ver que la chica en esa foto también era uno de sus objetivos.

Anotó en una libreta que sacó de su bolsa, todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer lo que le requerían y por supuesto sin que Ryugen lo supiera de forma inmediata, no cumpliría.

Conocía a todos los millonarios de Tokio desde que juro hacer algo al respecto con los que se unificaron para matar a su hermano, Shinosuke no estuvo involucrado por supuesto, pero la perversión la notaba a primera vista y sobretodo la rabia con la que se refería a los Saotome que habían evidenciado su relación con Akane Tendo.

Al fin todo estaba empezar a tener sentido para ella y realmente se estaba enlazando para que pudiera cumplir su cometido. Siguió escuchando las falsas intenciones de la buena obra de Ryugen al manchar el nombre de los Saotome con esa viles mentiras, a la mujer se le hizo repugnante ver tanta falsedad por ello se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada en un mutismo que no daba a relucir su voz.

—¿A donde vas?—. Regresó su mal humor en Shinosuke porque se sentía ignorado por aquella investigadora y asesina a sueldo.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pidió—. Mencionó tranquila y neutra en su acento para no dar algún rastro extranjero.

—No me dijiste cuanto me cobraría.

—Al final lo sabrás—. Eleonor al ver que ya no le diría nada más, se retiró de la oficina dejando que su andar se limitará a tranquilos sin dar a conocer algún tipo de segunda intención al salir del hogar Ryugen a su auto, le dejaron salir de la misma que entró, sin registro alguno al interior de su auto.

Ahí entre la oscuridad de las calles se detuvo frente a un edificio no muy lejano al hogar de Shinosuke donde subieron dos personas al auto de Eleonor.

El silencio era un tanto cargante mientras los esperaba y cada tanto vislumbraba el rostro de la mujer y la del hombre, donde por fin el auto freno a causa de un semáforo rojo de las calles de Roppongi.

—¿Qué pudiste obtener?—. Preguntó la joven voz de la fémina que notó como los ojos verdes se centraban en ella a través del retrovisor.

—Tuvieron una buena suposición en sospechar de otros millonarios sobretodo al enlazarlo con la nota de esa mujer Kuno, luego con los contactos de esa mujer que Taro bien ha sospechado, ese lunático tiene enlaces con los Saotome, pero no de los buenos, quiere hundirlos y si vemos detrás de sus falsas palabras te darás cuenta que a la chica, o sea tu hermana—. Añadió a Kasumi que era la misteriosa pasajera que era acompañada a Taro. —La quiere para él.

Kasumi pensó en aquello y lo contrastó con lo que vio en la nota de la revista, junto a las palabras de Taro sobre lo que ella no había vislumbrado al estar emocionada de conocer el paradero de su hermana.

Había cierto cariño en Akane sobre Ranma Saotome.

—¿Qué harás Rouge?

La antes mencionada Eleonor sonrió al escuchar su nombre real por parte de Kasumi Tendo, la cual al fin le había pedido su ayuda junto a Taro Unryu que al parecer también tenía asuntos pendientes con la cabecilla de ese problema, el cual con lo de la revista descubrió y enlazó más pistas de lo que paso y ellos no sabían, pero ella si.

No quería admitirlo a viva voz, pero sin dudas el bastardo de Taro Unryu era tan listo como ella, pero no lo suficiente para saber de su parentesco con las jóvenes Tendo o eso creía.

—Primero, hay que obtener más información de porque tu hermana esta con los Saotome y segundo hundir a los que hicieron eso posible cuando tu hermana este a salvo.

**_... _**

Hallada en la oscuridad de una ceguera impuesta por la obscuridad de aquella habitación, que en cierto punto le agudizaba más los sentidos de lo que ella deseaba, pero también provocaba que fuera consiente de todo lo que la había llevado hasta ese momento, como lo que sentía, lo que temía y por supuesto lo que le deparaba.

El pesar en el ambiente enfrascado en miedo y lamentos de otras voces femeninas a su lado le recordaban que no estaba sola, sino que había más como ella.

No podía negar que sentía miedo y el tratar aferrarse a la seguridad de aquel tubo viejo que había roto de la desagradable cama a la que nadie se acercaba, le proporcionaba una posible defensa cada vez que Tomoe o alguno de sus empleados llegaban a intimidarlas para que aceptarán de una vez por todas ser arregladas y subastadas en una venta a gente repugnante.

Akane de nuevo recordó el dolor en su brazo cuando fue tatuado con una serie de líneas gruesas y delgadas formando un código, junto a los números que le correspondían y le decían que la vuelta atrás era demasiado difícil porque a cada dos o tres pasos de poder escapar los retrocedía al doble o triple, sobretodo ahora que la seguridad se duplicó por su culpa, como le decía Nabiki por llegar a Poison y no aceptar que no había salida.

Akane, se negaba a creer aquello, por eso quería irse; sabía que lo lograría y vería de nuevo a su hermana para meter a la cárcel a la maldita empresaria del infierno como cada chica de mas antigüedad les decían a las nuevas.

Sintió que se le corto el aliento al escuchar el sonido del metal ruidoso de la puerta abriéndose, la misma donde detenían a las "busca pleitos" para que se "arrepintieran" y se volvieran un producto rentable o en venta. El sonido del chillido de una llave y el arrastre de la manguera, sucesivamente de los gritos que se iban acercando con el ruido del agua saliendo con tanta fuerza que impactaba los cuerpos femeninos contra la pared debido a la presión con la que salía el líquido hasta al fin llegar a Akane donde creyó que su cuerpo se volvería a ahogar como lo había pensado la primera vez que le hicieron lo mismo.

El chorro de agua le lastimaba el cuerpo y su intento fallido de interferir con sus manos le demostraban que era inútil hacerlo, pero quería que dejaran de mojarla y sobretodo quería largarse de ese infierno que volvía a ver con claridad puesto que la luz al fin estaba presente en ese momento.

—Ya detente.

Las zapatillas de tacón resonaban en el piso encharcado hasta detenerse en medio de la habitación que parecía una celda de prisión, era Tomoe.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ya aprendió la lección?—. El tono de voz de la mujer fuerte a la vez que decidido provocando el tragar de varias de las presentes, Akane escuchó varios sollozos a su lado y estaba segura que si hubiera más luz, observaría a varias con afirmaciones casi desesperadas de las ocho o quizás más chicas encerradas como ella por busca pleitos e intentar de huir.

Akane no dijo nada mientras Tomoe se acercaba a ella, ignorando lo empapada que se encontraba la joven Tendo que lucía demasiado descuidada con las ropas en un estado sucio y desagradable a los ojos de la poderosa mujer, Nabiki Tomoe sintió un gran desagrado al ver a la que sería una mina de oro en algo que no valía ni cincuenta yenes, era como si se tratara de una indigente en vez de una mercancía valiosa de Poison, sumamente indignante.

—No tienes algo que decir princesa guerrera—. Se burló la mujer enterrando sus uñas en la quijada de Akane que estaba siendo todavía un blanco de venta potencial como Tomoe se lo dijo.

La Tendo le sostuvo la mirada largo rato hasta apartar esta con enojo, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba su lengua. Akane sabía que tenía un atraso considerable a su presentación como producto de Poison y que su hermana Kasumi estaría demasiado preocupada al ver su ausencia en visitas, sólo qué para volver a verla debía largarse primero de Poison.

—No vas a hablar o el golpe que te dieron también te quito la voz.

—No molestes Tomoe.

La mujer sonrió con amargura ante lo dicho, le dio unas palmadas en el rostro antes de alejarse de Akane.

—Dale otro baño a la mitad extranjerita, Salem, aún sigue bastante sucia y yo cuido la higiene de mis chicas—. Indicó la mujer tronando sus dedos al final de su oración, donde el cuerpo de Akane volvió a sentirse ahogado y adolorido por el fuerte impacto del agua en su contra que la hizo retroceder al punto de volver a estar contra la pared.

—Ya es suficiente, ¿Obedecerás?—. Cuestionó de nuevo frente a Akane, mirándola desde cuán alta es.

—Prefiero ahogarme a seguir aquí.

—Lo supuse—. Suspiró en evidente cansancio de esa situación que llevaba casi un mes en las mismas, Nabiki Tomoe, jamás le había tocado tratar con una persona tan obstinada o realmente estúpida para creer que saldría.

Cada día que pasaba los clientes se volvían más ansiosos y molestos al punto de que ella quería matar a la chica que resultaba una maldita molestia, el problema era que ya había repartido fotos para promocionarla y si jamás aparecía terminaría perdiendo o perdería más de lo que suponía y no era bueno.

Debía establecer un ultimátum más fuerte contra esa mocosa huérfana de los Tendo y también a las otras tontas que intentaran seguirle los pasos sin mucho éxito, pero de eso no debía preocuparse demasiado ya que éstas terminaban cediendo demasiado rápido, solo que ella...frunció su boca en un gesto de enojo contenido, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera en pie?, ésta no había probado bocado alguno por días, la habían aislado por el mismo periodo, la habían tratado como una convicta, con el trato casi igual a una cárcel de mala muerte como en las películas extranjeras de Occidente especulaban y ella seguía en pie con esa idea de salir por su propia mano.

Nabiki torció la boca, porque no quería usar esa maldita droga que dejaba totalmente dóciles a las afectadas porque terminaban tan agotadas cuando perdía su efecto que parecían caer en coma, y por supuesto si eran débiles terminaban siendo unas adictas de lo peor por el alto contenido tóxico y alucinógeno.

No quería, pero debía hacerlo, ya estaba harta de aquella imprudente joven que acortaba su paciencia y la enojaba como nunca creyó hacerlo y su suposición del primer día debió haberlo visto venir, pues desde el momento que oyó sus gritos y sus pataletas para que la dejarán ir, junto a los problemas ocasionado a los recolectores que le explicaron porque la traían golpeada y en un estado que ella considero exagerado, pero realmente la maldita era problemática.

—Trae la droga de la obediencia—. Le mencionó a Salem que dejó la manguera en el suelo y se fue por el pedido de su patrona.

—Quiero que salgan todas de aquí–. Las mujeres se levantaron débilmente saliendo de una forma lenta, hasta por fin dejar el espacio con las dos féminas, la poderosa Nabiki y la joven Akane.

La mirada de la mayor a diferencia de la menor era bastante tranquila, mostrando una barrera de indiferencia a lo que ella pensará de su persona, acomodó sus cortos cabellos castaños dejando que aquella mirada almendra la siguiera observando como si le pudiera afectar en algo aquel mirar lleno de rencor, odio, desprecio y reproche.

Nabiki no se sentiría afectada por una mocosa tonta e ilusa, ella había vencido a personas más poderosas que ella, y la idea de que la fuera a mandar a la cárcel era tan tonta que con sólo saber que ella tenía esa idea en la cabeza quería carcajearse.

Ella era Nabiki Tomoe, una de las mujeres más poderosas de Asia y estaba a miles de pasos adelante de cualquiera que la quiera pisotear.

La puerta de metal se abrió y con ella apareció Salem que le entregó una aguja a Nabiki que observó el líquido verde dentro de esta.

—Sujétala.

Akane al ver al hombre acercarse, no dudó un segundo en tomar el tubo que había arrancado de la vieja cama chirriante que se hallaba en ese lugar y sin mediar fuerza golpeo lo más fuerte posible al hombre ante la expectante mirada de Naoko que no se movió de su lugar, pero la muchacha la esquivo.

Akane empezó a correr por los pasillos totalmente desubicada esquivando a cada guardia que encontrará y si estaba demasiado cerca los golpeaba, giró esquina y vio a una muchacha de cabellos pintorescos y cortos.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿¡Dónde está la salida!?—. Xiam Pu la reconoció como la chica del restaurante francés, no sabía que decir y el sonido de las voces varoniles que mencionaban palabras de búsquenla y seguramente se fue por aquí, causaron que la de cabellos vistosos se mordiera el labio nerviosa, no quería que terminará mal, pero si escapaba terminaría peor, por ello no le dijo nada, Akane desesperada quiso seguir su carrera, más la mano de la joven de China la detuvo.

—¿¡Qué haces!?, ¡Suéltame!—. Exclamó jalando su brazo para que la soltara, sin embargo, Xiam Pu le mencionó un lo siento bastante bajo que Akane no entendió por escuchar los pasos acelerados de los guardias que llegaban a donde ambas estaban, en el momento que los guardias llegaron a la esquina y gritaron un ahí está.

Akane volteó asustada tratando de liberarse, pero de un segundo a otro, su cuerpo fue jalado y el fuerte golpe lo dejo todo negro.

Xiam Pu había entregado a Akane y Nabiki estaba decidida a torturar a la segunda para que le temiera y se hicieran trizas sus ideas de libertad.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin de la parte 6_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Esta historia ya huele a muerto en proceso de putrefacción. Se me ha olvidado editarla y publicarla y se supone que quiero acabarla antes de que acabe el año._**

**_Ventaja solo falta como tres capítulos, lo malo soy una floja y me están masacrando en clases en línea._**

**_Espero les guste y no me quieran cargar a palos, la escritora de medianoche._**


End file.
